Le tournoi d'Harrenhal
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Et si il n'y avait pas eu de rébellion et que Lyanna Stark était vivante ? Et si Rhaegar avait rejeté Lyanna et ne l'avait pas marié ? Eh bien, l'histoire change ! Les Targaryens sont toujours au pouvoir et organisent un tournoi pour les dix-huit années du Prince héritier Aegon, dans le célèbre château d'Harrenhal. Focus sur les Starks, Targaryens, et peut-être les Tyrells.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite fic qui me trotte en tête depuis quelques temps, et je me décide enfin à la poster. J'ai écris 6 chapitres pour le moment, et je n'ai pas terminé. Cette histoire est un UA ou il n'y a pas de rébellion car Robert et Lyanna ne sont pas fiancés, et que les Boltons se rebellent contre les Starks, comme leurs ancêtres ont l'habitude de le faire.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Lyanna Stark, une belle jeune femme de dix-sept années, retenait les larmes qui menacent de couler sur son visage fin. Elle rentre enfin à la maison, après plus d'une année en dehors du Nord. La rébellion des Boltons vient de se terminer, et elle pouvait maintenant voyager sans dangers. Elle avait entendu la mort de son grand-frère Brandon, des mains de Roose Bolton lui-même. C'était Ned qui l'avait vengé, tuant Roose, son fils ainé Duncan, sa femme Elisa et ses parents, Holder et Minisa. Des chansons sont jouées maintenant… L'heure des loups est la plus populaire.

Depuis que Brandon était mort, Lyanna sait que Ned avait dû épouser Catelyn Tully pour respecter le contrat que leur père avait fait avec les Tullys des Riverlands. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser, mais elle sait que Catelyn est une fille gentille, alors peut-être que c'était quelque chose de bon pour Ned. Il a un fils maintenant… Tout comme elle.

Lyanna baissa les yeux vers le petit paquet dans ses bras, ou son petit Jon dormait tranquillement. Pas pour la première fois, elle remercia les Anciens Dieux que Jon lui ressemble, et n'avait rien en commun avec son père. Après l'avoir regardé tendrement quelques instants, elle donna un coup de pied sur les flancs de son cheval, et il avança lentement vers Winterfell. Elle le dirigea dans la ville d'Hiver, et arriva finalement devant les remparts du château. Elle s'arrêta un instant, avant d'entendre son nom. Elle se retourna et vit Ned venir à sa rencontre rapidement, avec sa femme le suivant derrière lui.

« LYANNA ! » Il se précipita vers elle, et elle descendit prudemment de sa monture. Son grand-frère se jeta vers elle, et son premier réflexe était de faire de même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'esquiva en faisant un pas de côté.

« Trop lent. » Raille-t-elle, souriant doucement. Il la regarda avec confusion, avant de remarquer le paquet dans ses bras. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur, et elle le prit dans son bras libre pour lui faire un câlin.

« Lyanna c'est si bon de te voir ! Je pensais que tu étais morte ! » Il s'accrocha à elle, et elle céda, laissant ses larmes tomber sur son visage.

« Ned ! Tu l'a rend mal à l'aise ! » Le réprimande Catelyn, arrivant à leur niveau, et envoyant un petit regard désolé à Lyanna. Cependant, la seule fille Stark secoua la tête. Elle remit le paquet à Catelyn, et les yeux de cette dernière s'élargirent en voyant ce qu'il y avait maintenant dans ses bras. Les mots semblent avoir quitté la bouche de la femme de Ned, alors qu'elle la regardait sous le choc. Lyanna s'accrocha fermement à Ned

« Ned ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là ! Tu m'as manqué grand frère ! Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée Ned. J'aurai du savoir ! J'aurai du t'écouter ! Tu avais raison ! » Elle s'accrocha fermement à la tunique de Ned, qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Cependant, il la rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle, lui donnant tout le soutien qu'elle voulait.

« Chhhuuut, je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller petite sœur. Tout va s'arranger. » Il l'attira dans un recoin de la cour de Winterfell, ou ils peuvent être à l'abri des regards, et Catelyn le suit machinalement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma sœur ? Tu n'as jamais pleuré avant, ce n'est pas toi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ned. » Pleurnicha Lyanna, se détachant un petit peu de son frère. « J'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? Lya, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connais. Rien ne te fais peur, même pas quand Père nous menaçaient de nous enfermer dans les cryptes quand on faisait des farces. » Ned essaye de plaisanter, mais Lyanna ne réagit pas.

« Eddard. » Fit Catelyn. Il regarda sa femme, qui lui remit le même paquet de draps que Lyanna lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Il la regarde, confus, avant de baisser son regard vers les couvertures. Soudainement, il sentit son souffle partir, et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait lâché un petit cri. Lyanna lui frappa l'épaule, assez fortement d'ailleurs, et lui reprit le paquet.

« Tais-toi ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à le faire dormir ! » Le réprimande-t-elle, en berçant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Lyanna ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La voix de Ned est un mélange de choc, de confusion, de colère, et de curiosité. Elle sourit en regardant son fils dormir paisiblement, inconscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

« Grand-frère, je te présente ton neveu. Je l'ai appelé Jon, d'après le Roi Jon Stark. » Elle s'assit sur un bloc de bois à proximité, et plaça le bébé sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse dormir sans agitation. Catelyn vint se placer à ses côtés et regarda le bébé de plus près.

« Il ressemble à Ned. » Commente-t-elle simplement. Elle sait que son mari n'a pas engendré de bâtard, il était trop honorable pour le faire. De plus, il avait été en guerre contre les Boltons dans le Nord, et ce bébé est enveloppé dans des couvertures de soies que l'on ne trouve qu'au Sud. Et il est beaucoup trop choqué pour qu'il soit le père.

« Oui. C'est un beau bébé. » Gazouille Lyanna, acceptant le commentaire de sa belle-sœur. Catelyn sourit et hoche la tête joyeusement.

« Qui ? Il est de qui ? » Demande Ned, reprenant ses esprits. Le visage de Lyanna tomba, et les deux autres la regardèrent avec confusion et tristesse.

« Tu avais raison Ned… Je n'aurai jamais du… Ne le dis pas à Père s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas qu'il commence une guerre maintenant ! » Elle laissa retomber ses larmes, et Catelyn lui tendit un mouchoir. Lyanna renifla bruyamment.

« Lyanna… » Insiste Ned, sa voix devenant presque dangereuse.

« Il est…. Il est… De Rhaegar. » Admit Lyanna. Catelyn porta sa main à sa bouche dans l'horreur, et Ned serra sa machoire, sa main tombant instantanément vers le pommeau de son épée.

« Je vais le tuer. Par les Anciens Dieux, je vais le tuer Lyanna ! » Ragea Ned.

« NON ! Tu reviens d'une guerre ! Tu ne peux pas te déclarer contre la couronne Ned ! Ils sont trop puissants ! » Lyanna répondit rapidement, pour calmer son frère.

« Il t'a déshonoré Lyanna ! Il s'est déshonoré ! Il est marié ! Il t'a forcée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! J'étais stupide… Comme d'habitude… » Elle se remit à pleurer, et fut surprise de sentir les bras de Catelyn autour d'elle. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, et elle la serra en retour, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber Jon.

« Lyanna… » Ned se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il mettait sa sœur et s'arrêta. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il était amoureux de moi… J'ai cru que c'était réel… » Commença Lyanna, prenant bébé Jon dans ses bras et le serrant doucement pour se donner du courage. « J'étais si stupide… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lya… »

« Ned a raison. N'importe quelle fille des sept royaumes se serait battue pour être avec le Prince… » Admit Catelyn, heureuse de ne pas faire partie de ces filles. Le Prince lui avait toujours semblait bizarre.

« Mais pas moi ! J'ai toujours dit que les garçons étaient stupides ! » S'énerva la brune. « Mais il m'a chanté des chansons, écrit des poèmes et offert des fleurs… Je suis tombé dans son piège… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demande brusquement Ned.

« Une fille. Il voulait que je lui donne une fille. Une Visenya pour rejoindre Rhaenys et Aegon. Mais… »

« Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu apparemment. » Fit Catelyn, soulignant bébé Jon de la tête.

« Non… » Avoua Lyanna. « Il m'a dit que je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité et est partit sans que je comprenne pourquoi. » Pleura Lyanna.

« D'accord, Prince ou pas, je vais le tuer. Je le jure Lya, je vais le tuer. » Ned se releva subitement, mais Catelyn lui agrippa le bras, aperçevant la détresse de sa belle-sœur. « Lâches-moi Cat. Je vais dire à mon père d'appeler les bannerets. Robert nous aidera. Lord Arryn aussi, je le sais. » Il imagine déjà les stratégies de guerre qu'il pourrait employer.

« NON ! Une guerre est inutile ! On a déjà perdu Brandon ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Ned… » Répliqua Catelyn. « Tu as un fils maintenant ! Il doit grandir avec son père ! » Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh Lyanna, désolée je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Lui rassure Lyanna. « Jon n'a pas besoin de père. Il m'a moi, et il aura son oncle Ned et sa tante Catelyn, et son oncle Benjen. » Elle sourit.

« Et son cousin Robb. » Ajoute Catelyn, acquiesçant. Ce serait bon pour les deux bébés d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. Et puis, Jon est sa famille maintenant.

« Père va me tuer… » Se lamenta Lyanna, plaçant ses mains sur son visage.

« Il ne vas pas te tuer Lya… »

« Il ne va jamais accepter un bâtard dans sa maison. » Parce que même si Rickard Stark aime sa famille plus que tout, il n'appréciera pas un bâtard sans père. Et c'est exactement ce qu'est Jon.

« Non. Je vais dire que c'est le mien. » Lâcha Ned, et les deux femmes le regardèrent. « Je peux lui faire croire que je l'ai engendré après la mort de Brandon. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Je lui dirai que j'ai fait une promesse à la mère de m'en occuper. Il sait que je tiens mes promesses. » Il s'expliqua. Certes, son père ne sera pas content, mais il comprendra. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour garder Jon en sécurité.

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Réfute Lyanna, voyant déjà les défauts.

« C'est la seule solution Lya… »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Si tu fais ça, alors Père va me marier à un autre homme, et je vais devoir partir loin d'ici. Loin de Jon. Je ne peux pas… C'est MON fils, je resterai avec lui ! » Déclare-t-elle, obstinée. Elle ne quitterait pas son petit, peu importe qui est son père. « Juste… Personne ne doit savoir qui est le père de Jon. Même pas Jon. »

« Lyanna… »

« Promets-moi Ned ! Promets-moi… Promets le moi. » Les larmes coulent facilement sur son visage, et Ned ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Je te le promets. »

« Je le jure aussi. » Ajoute Catelyn. « Nous ne devrions pas rester là. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un bébé. Nous pourrions le placer dans le berceau avec Robb, dans la pépinière. » Les deux acceptèrent, et ensemble, ils rentrèrent à Winterfell, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, mais sachant qu'ils sont ensemble. Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

* * *

 **16 ans plus tard.**

Ned soupira d'agacement en jetant une énième demande de fiançailles pour ses enfants sur le bureau. Il s'était fait une promesse il y a des années, et il n'est pas sur le point de la rompre. Ses enfants se marieront avec qui ils le souhaitent, quand ils le voudront. Il saisit la dernière lettre, et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle est scellée par le sceau des Targaryens, un dragon à trois têtes.

 _Aux Seigneurs de Westeros._

 _Pour fêter les dix-huit années du Prince Aegon de la maison Targaryen, fils du Roi Rhaegar et de la Reine Elia Targaryen, la couronne organise un tournoi. Ce tournoi se déroulera à Harrenhal pour pouvoir héberger chaque famille. Cependant, des campements peuvent être organisés dans les alentours._

 _Ce tournoi comprendra plusieurs compétitions. Tir à l'arc, chasse, lutte au corps à corps, mêlée, joute et course de chevaux. N'importe qui peut entrer dans ces compétitions, seulement, une personne ne peut participer qu'à une seule compétition._

 _De grosses récompenses attendent les vainqueurs. Or, chevalerie, ou encore une place à la cour. Il suffit de demander ce que vous voulez, et la couronne essaiera de vous satisfaire. Nous vous attendons donc à Harrenhal dans deux lunes, juste avant le solstice d'été._

 _Lord Jon Connington, Main du Roi._

La surprise envahit Ned. Les tournois ne sont pas disputés dans le Nord, la plupart des Nordiens détestant les joutes et les coutumes du Sud. Néanmoins, le fait d'ajouter les autres disciplines pourrait convaincre ses bannerets de participer. Lui-même étant tenté de participer, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le ferait pas, excepté peut-être la course de chevaux, si sa femme le permettait.

Soupirant, il empocha la lettre dans sa poche, avant qu'un des servants n'entre dans son bureau et lui signale que le diner était servi. Il le remercia et se leva, fermant son bureau à clé derrière lui. Puis il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ou sa famille serait, pour pouvoir remplir son estomac. Il trouva sa femme et ses deux derniers enfants, tous déjà assis en face de leur tante Lyanna. Bran et Rickon aimaient entendre les histoires de leur tante. Souriant, il les rejoints.

« Ah ! Tu nous rejoins enfin ! » Sourit Catelyn, en apercevant son mari.

« PAPA ! » Crièrent Bran et Rickon, et il leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Si un jour j'avais su combien de travail je devais faire en étant Seigneur de Winterfell, j'aurai donné le titre à Benjen. » Plaisante Ned.

« Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir à m'en occuper ! » Fit la voix de Rickard Stark derrière eux. En effet, depuis la naissance de Sansa, le père de Ned avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de donner le titre de Lord Stark à son fils. « Ou sont les autres enfants ? »

« Ils doivent encore être en train de s'entrainer. » Soupire Lyanna. « Je jure qu'ils sont pires que nous quand nous avions leur âge. »

« C'est de ta faute ! » La réprimande Catelyn. « C'est toi qui leur a donné des envies d'apprendre à se battre. »

« Comment étais-je censée savoir qu'ils m'écouteraient ? D'habitude ils ne le font pas. » Grommela Lyanna, faisant rire Ned.

« Parce que ce sont des Starks. Notre parole vaut de l'or, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais obéit à nos parents. » Explique-t-il.

« Pour ma défense, j'ai une excuse valable pour une fois ! » La voix de Robb retentit dans la salle. Ils se retournèrent pour le voir, les cheveux encore humides.

« Et quelle serait cette excuse ? » Demande Catelyn, sceptique face à son fils.

« Arya et Sansa se sont alliées pour nous jeter de la boue, sur moi et Jon ! On était en train de pratiquer l'épée ! Il fallait qu'on se venge ! » Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux et outré par la farce de ses sœurs.

« Oh non… Je suppose que Jon va mettre dix ans à se laver les cheveux. » Gémit Lyanna, se souvenant de l'obstination de son fils à garder ses cheveux longs. Robb éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, Sansa a accepté de l'aider donc je suppose que ça ira plus vite. »

« Je jure que ces deux-là ont un complexe bizarre avec leurs cheveux. » Remarque Catelyn, mais elle fut ignorée quand Ned regarda son fils avec un air interrogateur.

« Sansa aide Jon ? Elle préférerait le laisser dans la boue pour se moquer de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fils ? » Il utilisa sa voix autoritaire pour obtenir une réponse. Robb le comprit rapidement et se raidit.

« Eh bien, Jon lui a promis de lui acheter un gâteau au citron quand il sortira dans le village. » Tous les autres comprirent alors. Sansa est obsédée par les gâteaux au citron.

« Ce n'est pas juste de dévoiler mes tactiques devant tout le monde. » Jon entra dans la salle, Sansa et Arya à ses côtés. Ils s'assirent à côté de Robb et commencèrent à manger.

« Revanche ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire mon vin la dernière fois ! » Répliqua Robb, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je veux dire, mon… Euh… Jus de fruit ! Oui c'est ça mon jus de fruit ! » Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette alors que Jon, Sansa et Arya éclatèrent de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris Jon ? Tu ne te souviens pas que je t'ai interdit de boire du vin depuis la dernière fois ? » Demande doucement Lyanna, et Jon se stoppa immédiatement. Les deux ainés des enfants Starks grommelèrent alors dans leurs assiettes, décidant de ne plus parler.

« J'espère au moins, qu'avec tout le temps que vous passez à vous entrainer, vous savez vous servir correctement d'une épée. » Fit Rickard, changeant le sujet.

« Bien sûr ! » Se vante Robb.

« On est les meilleurs épéistes de Winterfell après tout ! » Ajoute Sansa fièrement.

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as encore perdu contre nous ? » Arya taquina sa sœur, qui lui jeta un morceau de pain à la figure.

« Jon a triché aussi ! » Se défendit Sansa.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas triché ! »

« Si ! Tu as utilisé deux épées ! » Contra Arya, clairement contrariée. Jon devait encore avoir gagné contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes trop mauvais pour me battre. » Se vante Jon, alors que Robb, Arya et Sansa lui jetèrent du pain.

« ASSEZ ! » Cria Ned. « On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! » Les quatre semblaient penauds, mais hochèrent la tête. « J'espère que vous dites vrai parce que j'ai une nouvelle qui va peut-être vous plaire. » Chaque membre de sa famille le regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ned ? » Demande Catelyn, et Ned sortit la lettre de sa poche. Il la lut à haute voix et regarda les réactions de sa famille après avoir fini.

« C'est GENIAL ! Je veux y aller ! » S'écria Arya, clairement excitée.

« Moi aussi ! » Sansa avait le même enthousiasme que sa petite sœur.

« Je suppose que le combat au corps à corps a déjà trouvé son vainqueur. » Se vante Robb, gonflant sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, ils gaspillent leur or pour rien. » Remarque Rickard. « Mais c'est le leur après tout, et si vous pouvez y trouver de la gloire, alors qui suis-je pour refuser ? Bien que je suis trop vieux pour y aller. »

« C'est ce que je pensais Père. » Admit Ned. « C'est pourquoi je voulais te demander de reprendre ta place pendant que je serai parti là-bas. Bran et Rickon resteront ici. Ils sont trop jeunes pour un tel tournoi. »

« MAIS JE VEUX Y ALLER ! »

« Ton père a raison Bran. Tu es trop jeune. » Le réprimande Catelyn.

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Tu obéiras aux ordres de ton père, ou tante Lyanna ne te racontera plus jamais d'histoire ! » Menace Catelyn, et son deuxième fils avait l'air en conflit, se demandant ce qui était le plus judicieux dans cette affaire. Finalement il hoche la tête.

« Et toi Jon ? La mêlée est là où tu as le plus de chance de gagner. » Fit Robb, regardant son cousin.

« Je suppose que oui… Mais avec des chevaliers comme Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan ou Ser Arthur, je ne sais pas si je peux gagner. » Admit-il.

« De toute façon tu n'iras pas à ce tournoi. » Fit la voix froide de Lyanna. Jon tourna brusquement sa tête vers sa mère.

« QUOI ?! »

« Tu m'as entendu mon fils. Tu resteras à Winterfell. » Elle le regarda fixement, le défiant presque de protester. Malheureusement pour elle, il le fit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de participer à de telles frivolités. »

« Tante Lyanna ! » Essaya Sansa, avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par sa tante.

« J'irai à ce tournoi ! » Répliqua Jon.

« Non tu n'iras pas ! »

« Alors que dois-je faire ? » S'emporta Jon, se levant de sa chaise. « Tu ne veux pas que j'aille au Mur, tu ne veux pas que je participe à ce tournoi ! Tu ne parles jamais de mon père ! Tu refuses tout ce que je veux ! » Il lui criait dessus maintenant. Le père de Jon était un sujet tabou dans le Nord, en particulier à Winterfell. Personne ne savait qui avait réussi à dompter assez longtemps la louve sauvage du Nord pour lui mettre un bébé dans le ventre.

« Jon tu dois comprendre que… » Commence Lyanna, avant que son fils ne la coupe.

« Rien ! J'irai à ce tournoi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est le moyen pour moi de me faire connaitre ! » Tout le monde savait à quel point c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Grandir en étant connu comme le bâtard de Winterfell pesait vraiment sur Jon, puisqu'il n'hériterait de rien.

« Jon ! Tu es connu ici ! Tu es un grand guerrier et… »

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui as du grandir avec Snow comme nom ! » Sa voix était froide. Jon serra ses poings, et s'en alla rapidement, laissant la table dans un silence complet. Finalement, Sansa soupira, et partit à la recherche de son cousin.

« Laisses-le se calmer. Il va comprendre. » Murmure Catelyn, alors que Lyanna regardait encore la porte que Jon avait pris.

« Je ne sais pas Cat… Il est de plus en plus distant ces temps-ci… » Soupira Lyanna, reprenant son repas et mâchant amèrement sa nourriture.

« Est-ce que tu peux vraiment lui en vouloir ? » Intervint Rickard. La brune de trente-trois ans regarda son père avec un sourcil levé, demandant plus d'explications. « Le garçon est un bâtard. Il ne peut rien hériter. Il y a de l'honneur pour lui au Mur, mais tu le refuses. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de sa vie ? » Lyanna baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Alors laisses-le faire ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas comme si ce tournoi allait changer sa vie. Comme ton propre fils l'a fait remarquer, il ne risque pas de gagner contre des chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Mais il peut se faire repérer par d'autres chevaliers, voir même gagner une chevalerie pour ses compétences. Je ne le dis jamais, mais vos enfants sont bons avec une arme. Mieux que mes propres enfants. »

« Tu as peut-être raison Père, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. »

« Nous serons avec Jon ! » Intervint Robb. « Moi, Arya et Sansa. »

« Moi et Ned aussi seront là. C'est un grand évènement, et ce serait une honte pour lui de le rater, surtout à son âge. » Ajoute Catelyn. Lyanna hoche la tête, finalement vaincue.

« Bien. J'irai lui dire quand Sansa l'aura calmé un petit peu. » Fit-elle.

* * *

« Bienvenue à Harrenhal ! » Fit le Prince Aegon, alors que la famille Stark venait d'entrer entre les murs du château. « C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir Lord Stark. Vous me faites un grand honneur en venant ici. Le légendaire Ned Stark. » Le Prince sourit. Il est vrai que le nom de Ned est assez connu, pour sa vengeance contre les Boltons, ou la bataille qu'il avait menée contre les Fers-nés lors de leur rébellion.

« Vous me flattez mon Prince. » Répondit Ned en hochant la tête.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité mon Seigneur. Est-ce votre famille ? » Aegon regarda le reste des Starks, en particulier la belle rousse à la peau blanche.

« En effet mon Prince. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Lady Catelyn Stark, et nos enfants, Robb, Sansa et Arya. » Les quatre sourirent poliment, et s'inclinèrent profondément, montrant leurs respects. « Ainsi que ma sœur Lyanna, et son fils Jon. » Les deux s'inclinèrent également. Aegon regarda étrangement Lyanna, mais son regard ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne revienne à sa jovialité précédente.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce tournoi autant que moi ! Ma sœur Rhaenys et ma tante Daenerys ont fait préparer des chambres pour votre famille. Si vous voulez bien suivre nos servants, ils vous indiqueront le chemin. » Sourit Aegon, appelant deux hommes à son service.

« C'est très aimable de votre part mon Prince, mais nous avons amené nos tentes. Nous préférons ne pas tenter notre chance avec ce château et ses malédictions. » Avoua Ned. Aegon acquiesça en rigolant.

« Soit. Ma famille risque d'être déçue, mais je vais pouvoir me moquer de ma tante et de ma sœur, alors je vous remercie pour ce cadeau Lord Stark. » Ned sourit, amusé à la réaction du jeune Prince. « Si je peux demander, dans quel type de compétition comptez-vous vous inscrire ? »

« Oh je ne participe pas. Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! » Rigola Ned. « Nos enfants sont ceux qui participeront pour notre famille. Mon ainé Robb dans la lutte au corps à corps, ma fille Sansa pour le tir à l'arc, ma deuxième fille Arya pour les courses de chevaux, et Jon pour la mêlée. »

« Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance, et que la réussite vous sourit. Je participe moi-même à la mêlée, donc je suppose que nous nous reverrons. » Avec ceci, le prince s'en alla rejoindre de nouveaux arrivants, tandis que les Starks allèrent planter leurs tentes. Ils en avaient pris trois. La première pour Ned et Catelyn, la seconde pour Robb, Sansa et Arya, et la dernière pour Lyanna et Jon. Le choix d'avoir des tentes avait un double avantage. Tout d'abord, pour éviter la malédiction d'Harrenhal, mais aussi pour laisser les quatre loups des enfants en liberté dans la forêt. Ils avaient été inflexibles. Ils ne partiraient pas de Winterfell sans Grey Wind, Lady, Nymeria et Ghost.

Enfin, une fois que les tentes furent plantées et les affaires installées, ils se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall du château, ou toutes les grandes familles étaient invitées. Ils attendirent que quelqu'un les annonce, avant de rentrer dans la salle, accompagnés des loups, ce qui fit haleter un grand nombre de personne.

« NED ! » Cria un homme avec une grosse voix. Il était gros, et avait une grande coupe de vin dans ses mains.

« Robert ! Ça fait longtemps vieil ami ! » Ned et Robert Barathéon se serrèrent la main, avant que la famille Stark ne prenne place aux côtés de la famille Barathéon.

« Trop longtemps mon frère. » Sourit Robert. « Tu te souviens de ma femme, Lady Cersei Barathéon ? » Il désigna sa femme, une belle blonde aux longs cheveux d'or. Elle inclina la tête, alors que Ned lui baisa la main.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et nos enfants Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella. » Il montra ses enfants, qui sont des répliques parfaites de leur mère. Puis Robert murmura doucement. « J'ai aussi amené deux de mes bâtards. Edric Storm et Gendry Waters. Ils sont dans la compétition de mêlée et veulent se faire un nom. »

Ned acquiesça et regarda autour de la salle. Il repéra la famille Tully et leur fit signe. Edmure Tully était présent, avec sa femme, Jorelle Tully, née Mormont, et son fils ainé du même âge que Sansa, Hostin Tully. Ils étaient assis aux côtés de la famille Tyrell. Il y avait Olenna Tyrell, assise aux côtés de son fils, Mace, et de ses petits-fils Willas et Garlan. Lady Margeary était avec sa mère, Lady Alérie, et son autre frère, Ser Loras. Renly Barathéon est également avec eux, ce qui ne surprit pas Ned, étant donné que le jeune avait été formé en tant que pupille à Hautjardin.

De l'autre côté des Tullys se trouvent les Arryns, avec Jon Arryn, sa femme, Lysa Arryn et leur enfant et héritier, Robert Arryn. Il y a aussi les Lannisters, avec Tywin Lannister et Tyrion Lannister, tous les deux accompagnés de Kevan et Daven Lannister, ainsi que leurs enfants dont Ned ne connait pas les noms. Il remarqua également la présence des Greyjoys, avec Théon et Yara Greyjoy. Finalement, il y avait les Martells, avec le Prince Doran, son fils Quentyn et sa fille Arianne, le Prince Oberyn et une femme qu'il ne connait pas.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger, parlant entre eux, bien que Ned et Robert soient les seuls à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que leur famille. Puis un tintement se fit entendre, et les bruits cessèrent dans la salle. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le Roi Rhaegar et la Reine entrèrent dans la salle. Ils ont l'air royal, couverts de vêtements de soie dorés et rouges, drapés de leurs capes noires et rouge sang. Ils sont ensuite suivis par le Prince Aegon et la Princesse Rhaenys, habillés de la même façon que leurs parents. Enfin, la Princesse Daenerys et le Prince Viserys fermèrent la marche. Ils se dirigèrent tous aux côtés de la famille Martell, et ils se mirent à manger.

« Je vous parie qu'en revendant les habits de la famille royale, on pourrait nourrir une famille pendant une année. » Chuchote Robb à l'attention de Jon et Sansa.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » Réfuta Sansa.

« Ta sœur a raison Robb. On pourrait les nourrir pendant deux ans ! » Ajoute Jon, et les trois éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'Arya plongea sous la table pour nourrir Nymeria.

« Ils ne survivraient pas une minute dans le Nord. » Renifla Sansa, mais Lyanna l'entendit.

« Tu as raison ma chérie. Aucun Suderon ne peut survivre dans le Nord. Il n'y a que des personnes féroces et courageuses dans notre beau royaume. » Elle semblait en colère, mais aucun des enfants ne sait pourquoi.

« Bien dit Tante Lyanna ! » Approuva Robb, préférant ne pas y penser.

« GHOST ! Rends-moi mon poulet ! » Cria Jon, se débattant avec son loup, sous les rires de sa famille.

« Je jure que Ghost mange autant de poulet que le limier. » Plaisante Robb, connaissant l'obsession légendaire du chevalier avec le poulet.

« Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il se dépense plus que les autres loups, donc il doit manger plus. » Répliqua Jon, mais tous les autres reniflèrent dans le dédain.

« Tu parles ! Ghost est le plus paresseux de nos loups ! » Ricana Arya.

« Je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas devenu gros à ce rythme. » Railla Sansa.

« Tch ! Vous n'y connaissez rien. » Jon fit un signe de la main. « Pas vrai mon grand ? Ils ne savent pas que c'est toi le meilleur de tous les loups ! Mais maintenant, tu vas me rendre ce poulet ! » Il attrapa le poulet dans la gueule de son loup, et se mit à tirer, alors que Ghost remua la queue et tira également.

« Jon ! Laisses ton loup avoir son poulet ! » Grogna Lyanna.

« Ouais. Tu te fais remarquer. » L'informe Robb. « Ne regardes pas, mais la Princesse Daenerys te regarde. » Malgré son avertissement, Jon tourna son regard vers la famille royale pour voir qu'en effet, la princesse aux cheveux or argentés le regardait. Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers son assiette, tandis que Jon faisait pareil. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _'Ne regardes pas'_ ? » Gémit Robb.

« Arrêtez ! » Intervint Ned, calmant ses enfants, et évitant une bataille de nourriture.

« La Princesse n'a probablement jamais vu un homme jouer avec un loup géant. » Ajoute Catelyn, donnant une raison quant aux regards de Daenerys. Les autres acquiescèrent, sachant qu'elle avait probablement raison. Finalement, ils eurent finis de manger, et retournèrent vers leurs tentes.

« Je vais rester avec Arya, Sansa et Robb ce soir. Je reviendrai dormir ici Mère. » Fit Jon, et Lyanna hoche la tête, sachant qu'elle allait passer le reste de la soirée avec son frère et sa belle-sœur. Jon sortit de la tente et entra dans celle de ses cousins.

« Hey Jon ! » Sourit Sansa, l'invitant à se mettre à l'aise.

« Regardez ce que j'ai réussi à piquer tout à l'heure. » Fit Jon, tout en sortant une bouteille de vin de sa manche. Robb éclata de rire si fort, qu'il mit quelques instants à se calmer.

« Toi aussi ? » Il sortit également une bouteille de vin cachée dans sa manche de tunique, et Jon ricana.

« Vous êtes désespérants les garçons. » Soupira Sansa. « Franchement, du vin Dornish ? Il n'y a rien de meilleur que celui des Redwyne ! » Elle sortit également une bouteille de ses robes et la posa sur la table. Jon et Robb la regardèrent, choqués que leur sœur/cousine ait volé une bouteille, et ose les réprimander pour leur mauvais choix.

« Eh bien, pour une fois, je dois dire que vous avez tous tort. Le vin des Storm Lands est bien meilleur. » Répliqua Arya, sortant deux bouteilles de ses manches. Les quatre Starks éclatèrent de rire, et trinquèrent ensemble.

« A notre premier tournoi ! »

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Je précise qu'il est normal qu'il y ait des différences dans les personnalités de chaque personnage. Par exemple pour Jon, ayant grandi aimé par sa famille puisqu'il n'est pas considéré comme le bâtard de Ned Stark. De la même façon, les femmes se battent dans le Nord, comme Lyanna Stark le faisait quand elle était jeune. Et ce n'est pas différent avec Sansa et Arya, qui auront grandies avec l'influence de leur tante.**

 **Une dernière chose : Les enfants de Robert et Cersei sont légitimes (Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella) puisque Jaime devait resté à Port-Réal et que Cersei était à Storm'End avec Robert.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aegon Targaryen se réveilla en grognant. Il ouvrit ses yeux, mais les referme rapidement à la vue du soleil brillant au travers des fenêtres de sa chambre. S'habituant doucement à la lumière, il prit son temps pour s'habiller. Finalement, il accrocha sa nouvelle épée à sa taille, et sortit pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Il se dirigea dans une salle privée du château, que sa mère avait réservée pour les Targaryens exclusivement. Ses parents et sa sœur sont déjà présents et il les salua brièvement avant de planter ses dents dans un morceau de pain.

« Je ne fais que te raconter ce que j'ai vu ! » Soupire la voix de sa tante, entrant dans la pièce avec son oncle Viserys.

« Et je te dis que c'est impossible ! » Répliqua Viserys, assez énervé, en prenant place sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Rhaegar, agacé d'une énième dispute entre son frère et sa sœur.

« Il se trouve que notre petite sœur chérie a rêvé d'un homme qui se transforme en dragon pendant l'hiver. » Fit Viserys, agitant la main comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Rhaegar semblait intéressé cependant.

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu vu exactement Dany ? » Ordonne-t-il. Le reste de sa famille perdit l'intérêt de la conversation, et se concentrèrent sur leurs déjeuners, connaissant l'obsession de Rhaegar avec les rêves et les prophéties.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu un homme. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, il était sombre et je ne pouvais pas le voir. Il était en haut du Mur. Je ne sais pas comment je sais que c'est le Mur, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Mur de sept cent mètres de haut entièrement fait de glace… Bref, il regardait au loin, et des cris ont retentis en dessous. Quand j'ai regardé, j'ai vu des hommes se battre entre eux alors que la neige était en train de tomber sur eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Puis l'homme que j'ai vu a sauté dans la vide et s'est transformé en dragon blanc et il a mis le feu à la neige. Quand tout a fondu, il ne restait plus que les hommes du même camp puisqu'ils ne se battaient plus. Puis le dragon est redevenu un homme et il a sorti une épée de nulle part et a mené une charge contre la forêt. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment. » Explique Daenerys.

« Je vois… C'est pire que ce que je pensais… » Rhaegar retomba dans ses pensées et resta silencieux pendant le reste du déjeuner, alors que le reste de sa famille discutait gaiement du tournoi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? » Demande Aegon.

« Ton père et moi devons répondre aux lettres de Jon Connington pour lui donner les instructions pour diriger Port-Réal en notre absence. » Répondit Elia, soupirant au travail devant elle.

« Je dois m'occuper de finaliser les détails pour la compétition de chasse. » Fit Viserys, avalant une saucisse.

« Dany et moi nous irons visiter les grandes familles pour nous présenter et voir s'ils ont des demandes. » Ajoute Rhaenys, alors que Daenerys renifla dans l'ennui.

« Je vois. Je suppose que c'est bon que vous soyez tous occupés. Je vais m'entrainer avec Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime et Ser Barristan ce matin, puis je viendrai t'aider mon oncle. » Dit Aegon, tout en sortant de la salle pour aller rejoindre les trois chevaliers les plus doués de la Garde Royale.

« Nous sommes vraiment obligés d'aller visiter les grandes familles ? » Soupire Daenerys.

« Oui ! » Répondit vivement Rhaenys, et même Elia la rejoint dans son affirmation.

« Ce serait bon pour vous de rencontrer d'autres seigneurs. Qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux capturera votre attention ? » Elia cligne de l'œil à ses deux filles, même si Daenerys n'était pas la sienne, et les deux rougirent joliment.

« Mère ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tous nos prétendants sont stupides, arrogants ou incroyablement laids ! » Rechigna Rhaenys, se souvenant du pauvre Lord Tyrion, qui avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Daenerys, sans succès.

« Eh bien, vous ne les avez pas tous rencontré. Je ne désespère pas. Une mère a le droit de rêver pour ses enfants, non ? » Railla Elia. « Par qui allez-vous commencer ? » Daenerys et Rhaenys se regardèrent, se questionnant silencieusement. Les deux sont tellement proches qu'on pourrait presque penser qu'elles sont sœurs.

« Je suppose par les Barathéons, les Martells et les Tullys. Ils restent dans le château. » Commence Daenerys, alors que sa nièce acquiesça.

« Et nous pourrions visiter les familles qui campent autour du château. Les Starks campent à l'Est, les Arryns et les Lannisters sont au Nord, et les Tyrells sont à l'ouest. » Termina Rhaenys, alors que sa mère accepta leurs plans. Les deux princesses Targaryens se levèrent, et allèrent s'habiller élégamment, dans leurs robes qu'elles avaient amenées de Port-Réal. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier réservé aux Barathéons, et frappèrent doucement à la porte. C'est un jeune homme, noirs de cheveux qui vint leur ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il balbutia en les reconnaissant.

« Mes... Euh… Pardonnez-moi Princesses… Euh… Voulez-vous entrer ? »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas mon Seigneur ? » Il secoua la tête, et laissa passer les deux princesses.

« Qui était-ce Gendry ? » Fit une voix masculine, et un autre homme, cette-fois ci blonds de cheveux fit son apparition. « Oh. » Il repéra les princesses. « Veuillez-vous asseoir Princesses. Je vais chercher le reste de ma famille. » Il repartit précipitamment. Gendry toussa, et les invita à s'asseoir sur deux chaises de velours rouge.

« Donc vous êtes Gendry ? » Demande Rhaenys, regardant l'homme.

« Aye. Gendry Waters, fils de Lord Robert Barathéon. » Il ne dit plus rien, pensant que les princesses ne lui parleraient plus maintenant qu'elles connaissent son statut.

« Enchantée Gendry, je suis Rhaenys et voici ma tante Daenerys. »

« Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes vraiment exquises aujourd'hui, mes Princesses. » Interrompit une voix féminine, et Cersei Lannister fit son apparition, accompagnée de ses enfants et de son mari.

« Je vous remercie ma Dame, vous êtes ravissante également, et votre fille est tout aussi délicieuse. » Complimente Daenerys, apercevant Myrcella qui lui sourit en retour.

« Nous sommes venues visiter les familles, pour savoir si vous vous adaptez bien ici, ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » Fit Rhaenys.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de quelque chose. » Fit doucement Joffrey.

« Hormis du vin, peut-être ? » Demande Cersei, et son mari hoche la tête en accord.

« Bien ! Nous allons vous faire envoyer du vin dans les plus brefs délais. » Sourit Daenerys.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ? » Demande Rhaenys, et ils secouèrent la tête. « Excellent ! Je suis désolée, mais nous avons d'autres familles à visiter et nous devrions y aller avant de perdre trop de temps. Je suis sûre que nous aurons l'occasion de nous reparler pendant la durée du tournoi ? » Ajoute-t-elle en se levant. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les quartiers des Martells, et cette fois, elles restèrent plus longtemps, car ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ce qui est normal puisqu'ils sont les frères de la Reine. Elles croisèrent les Greyjoys sur leur route, et ils parlèrent quelques instants, bien que Théon et Yara semblent pressés de se rendre au lac. Après avoir visité leur famille, les deux princesses se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des Tullys.

« Lord Edmure. » Salua Daenerys.

« Princesses. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » C'était vrai. Les Tullys les aident pour financer ce tournoi. Ils fournissent notamment la nourriture, bien qu'ils soient payés par la couronne, en plus de s'occuper de la gestion des équipements et des servants.

« Les Barathéons souhaitent avoir du vin dans leurs quartiers, et les Martells veulent savoir quand ils pourront s'entrainer dans la cour. »

« Eh bien, pour le vin c'est facile, il suffit de demander aux servants. Pour la cour, nous avons mis une liste de réservation en place. Ils ont juste à s'inscrire et la cour sera à eux. Bien que je vous exhorte de leur signaler de ne pas abuser sur les créneaux qu'ils réservent. » Répondit Lord Edmure. Dany hoche la tête, acceptant les paroles du Gardien des Riverlands. Le Seigneur s'en alla rapidement, sans doute pour s'occuper des nombreuses tâches qu'il avait pendant ce tournoi.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons vu tous les résidents du château. » Fit Rhaenys.

« Ouais. Eh bien, au moins, il fait beau dehors. » Soupire Daenerys, clairement pas pressée d'aller au dehors, dans le vent de la région. Elles allèrent chercher un petit manteau dans leurs chambres, et se dirigèrent vers le camp des Tyrells, et furent accueillies par de nombreux mets offerts par Ser Loras et Ser Garlan. Clairement, les deux jeunes chevaliers essayent de gagner leurs faveurs, mais les deux princesses savent comment les gérer.

« Princesse Daenerys, Princesse Rhaenys, puis-je vous présenter ma sœur, Lady Margeary de la maison Tyrell ? » Fit Ser Garlan, s'approchant avec l'une des plus belles filles que les deux princesses n'aient jamais vues. Ses longs cheveux châtains descendent au milieu de son dos, et son visage est angélique.

« Lady Margeary, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » Sourit Rhaenys en prenant les mains de la Dame.

« Le plaisir est le mien, vos Grâces. » Sourit également Margeary. Les trois filles discutèrent alors ensemble, et les deux princesses semblaient sincèrement intéressées par la vie à Hautjardin, le château réputé le plus beau des sept royaumes. Margeary, pour sa part, leur posait de nombreuses questions sur la vie à la cour, mais également quelques une plus discrètes sur Aegon et Viserys. Cependant, les deux princesses jugèrent la fille comme digne de leur famille, et l'encouragea à aller rencontrer les deux autres princes.

« Lady Margeary, votre présence avec nous est grandement appréciée. Je ne parle pas pour Daenerys, mais je souhaiterai que nous passions plus de temps ensemble pendant ce tournoi. » Propose Rhaenys, et les deux autres acceptèrent l'idée, l'accueillant avec enthousiasme. Rhaenys sourit, ayant trouvé une nouvelle amie, ou espérant l'avoir fait. Peut-être qu'Aegon tombera enfin sous les charmes d'une femme ?

« Bien. Nous devrions y aller Rhae. Nous ne voulons pas faire preuve de favoritisme, si ? » Ricana Daenerys, faisant rire les deux autres filles.

« Tu as sans doute raison Dany, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai hâte de rencontrer le vieux Tywin. Il me fait peur. » Admit Rhaenys en se dirigeant vers le camp des lions.

« Moi aussi, mais nous devons faire notre devoir, peu importe si nous ne l'aimons pas. » Rhaenys ne sait pas si sa tante parle du devoir ou du Seigneur de Castral Roc, mais décida qu'elle s'en fiche, puisque sa tante n'aime ni l'un ni l'autre.

Finalement, leur visite du camp Lannister fut écourtée par l'arrivée de leurs bannerets, et Lord Tywin dut partir pour s'en occuper, et il emmena son fils Tyrion avec lui pour ne pas insulter les deux princesses. Secrètement, les deux femmes étaient ravies, l'une pour échapper à Lord Tywin, et l'autre pour ne pas être en présence du nain le plus riche de Westeros. Les Arryns sont donc les prochains pour leur visite, et les deux furent accueillies par Lord Jon Arryn, qui était vieux. Dieux, il est même très vieux ! Il doit probablement être l'homme le plus vieux que les deux princesses connaissent. Mais il est très gentil, comparé à sa femme qui avait l'air misérable, et tellement jeune par rapport à lui. Et leur fils semble très… étrange est le meilleur mot pour le décrire. Il ne reste plus que les Starks à visiter.

Elles arrivèrent dans le camp des Nordiens, et les bannières de loups s'élevaient partout. Il y en avait pour chaque tente. Même les bannerets des Starks avaient un drapeau représentant l'emblème de leur suzerain. Les deux princesses sont étonnées. Personne ne montre autant de fidélité à leur suzerain, aussi bon soit-il. Mais là encore, elles avaient toujours entendu que le Nord est différent des autres royaumes.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les trois tentes appartenant à la famille Stark, et virent leur chef, Lord Eddard Stark, en train d'affuter son épée, assis sur un rocher. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ou totalement concentré dans sa tâche, qu'il ne les remarqua pas.

« Ned ! Ne sois pas si insensible ! » Cria une voix féminine, et les deux princesses se retournèrent pour voir une femme aux cheveux roux sortir d'une des tentes. Eddard Stark tourna son regard vers elle, puis vers les deux femmes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise. Il se leva rapidement et range son épée dans son fourreau.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi mes Princesses, je ne vous avais pas vues. » Il s'inclina devant elles.

« Il n'y a pas de mal mon Seigneur. » Sourit Daenerys.

« Si je peux me permettre de demander, qu'est-ce que font deux princesses dans notre camp ? » Sourit Catelyn Stark.

« Eh bien, nous sommes venues voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vous installer ou si vous aviez besoin de toute autre chose, comme la nourriture ou le vin par exemple. » Les informa Rhaenys. Catelyn plaça une main sous son menton dans la réflexion.

« Eh bien, après la nuit dernière, je serai reconnaissante s'il n'y avait pas de vin dans nos tentes à vrai dire. » Ned soupira aux paroles de sa femme et la regarda.

« Arya dort encore ? » Catelyn hoche la tête et les épaules de Ned s'affaissèrent. Il murmura dans sa barbe, clairement agacé.

« Donc pas de vin pour vous. Il y a autre chose ? » Demande Daenerys.

« Je ne pense pas… Ned mon amour, ta sœur n'a besoin de rien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, ou est-elle encore passée ? »

« Elle est partie voir Howland. Il lui a proposé de manger avec elle ce midi, pour rattraper le bon vieux temps. Elle a accepté, et nous a laissé Jon. » Répond Catelyn.

« Et ou sont nos enfants d'ailleurs ? Dieux, ils sont incapables de rester à ne rien faire. » Soupire Ned, faisant rire les deux princesses de son malheur.

« Robb et Sansa voulaient entrainer Lady et Grey Wind. Je suppose que Jon les a rejoints avec Ghost, sinon, il doit s'entrainer. » Catelyn haussa les épaules. « Et Arya dort encore. Je jure qu'ils ne toucheront plus une bouteille de vin tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés à Winterfell. »

« Si tu arrives à les empêcher de boire, je veux bien rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. » Plaisante Ned, se retenant d'éclater de rire à ses paroles, alors que sa femme soupire en acceptant les paroles de son mari. Daenerys se retint également de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit quelque chose frotter sa jambes. Baissant les yeux, elle vit une grande louve grise et elle poussa un cri de terreur.

« AAAAAAAH ! » Elle s'écarta vivement, attirant Rhaenys avec elle, et les deux femmes regardèrent la louve, qui avait juste penché la tête, avec frayeur. « Par les Dieux ! » Dany plaça sa main sur son cœur qui battait follement.

« Nymeria ! » Gronda Catelyn, et la louve baissa la tête au ton de la femme rousse. « On n'effraie pas les gens comme ça ! Tu le sais en plus ! » La louve se coucha sur le sol et la regarda étrangement, et Catelyn soupira. « Veuillez nous excuser Princesses. La louve de ma fille a tendance à être… farceuse. Mais elle ne vous fera pas de mal. » La Dame de Winterfell s'abaissa à côté de Nymeria et lui caressa la fourrure.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous les avions aperçus hier au diner, mais voir un loup de si près… » Rhaenys semblait mystifiée par la créature en face d'elle. « Je peux la caresser ? »

« Mmmh… Il ne vaudrait mieux pas tenter sans qu'Arya soit autour. Nymeria peut être assez sauvage quand elle le veut, et je ne veux pas risquer inutilement de provoquer un accident. » Répondit Ned. Les deux princesses se demandèrent alors comment des loups ont pu être apprivoisés mais n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage.

« Accident ? Je jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Intervint une nouvelle personne. Les deux princesses se retournèrent, et les trois nouveaux arrivants eurent l'air surpris, puis s'agenouillèrent précipitamment. « Princesses. »

« Relevez-vous, nous ne sommes pas le Roi ou la Reine. » Rigola Daenerys.

« Ou étiez-vous encore passé ? » Demande Ned, s'approchant d'eux, et les princesses peuvent voir la ressemblance entre les trois jeunes enfants et le chef de la famille Stark.

« Eh bien, Sansa et moi nous étions partis entrainer Grey Wind et Lady, mais Ghost est venu avec nous. » Commence Robb.

« Et il a entrainé nos loups à aller chasser. » Ajoute Sansa. Les deux princesses purent voir qu'une épée pendait à ses hanches.

« Ghost est parti chasser ? » Ned Stark semblait plus étonné à cette nouvelle qu'au fait que ses enfants entrainent des loups comme s'ils étaient des simples chiens de chasse. Cela perturba Daenerys et Rhaenys.

« Je sais, ça nous a fait le même effet. » Robb hocha la tête comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de très choquant, mais pourtant vrai. « Alors nous nous sommes entrainés à l'épée jusqu'à ce que Jon arrive. »

« J'ai aidé Lord Larence Corbois à s'installer, puis je suis allé voir Robb. » Explique Jon.

« Mais le GreatJon a voulu s'entrainer avec nous, alors on a fait une petite compétition. » Fit Sansa, et elle avait clairement l'air mécontente.

« Laisses-moi deviner ma chérie. Tu as encore perdu, et tu en veux à ton frère ou ton cousin. » Sourit Catelyn, et Sansa hoche la tête.

« Qui a gagné ? » Demande Ned.

« Jon. » Grogne Robb, et Ned ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un grand sourire, alors que son fils semblait gêné.

« Eh bien, je suis content que vous ayez aidé nos hommes à s'installer, mais vous nous avez encore désobéi. » Soupire Catelyn.

« Je jure que ce n'est pas notre faute ! » Fit rapidement Jon.

« Parce que cinq bouteilles de vin sont apparues miraculeusement dans votre tente ? » Ned avait l'air sévère et les trois enfants baissèrent la tête. « N'essayez pas de le nier. Pour votre punition, vous irez préparer à manger pour nous ce midi. »

« Et par pitié, ne laissez pas Sansa cuire la viande. » Ajoute rapidement Catelyn, un regard de dégout passant sur son visage.

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez tout en main ici. » Intervint Daenerys, rappelant leur présence sur le camp.

« Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir et demander. » Ajoute Rhaenys.

Tous les Starks s'inclinèrent, et les deux princesses s'en allèrent, retournant vers leurs appartements dans le château. Sur leur chemin, elles apprécièrent la vue des hommes se retournant pour les regarder plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Oui, elles sont peut-être un peu vaniteuses, mais qui peut leur en vouloir ? Elles sont des Princesses.

Elles rencontrèrent Aegon et Ser Arthur, et ils rentrèrent ensemble, discutant du tournoi à venir avec excitation. Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers réservés à leur famille, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et se servirent plusieurs fruits. Ils passèrent quelques temps à manger, avant de se séparer à nouveau. Les deux femmes retournèrent au camp Tyrell pour parler avec Margeary.

* * *

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! » Annonça Rhaegar, se tenant sur une grande estrade alors qu'il y avait un nombre impressionnant de personne autour de lui, assis dans des tribunes, ou debout tout simplement. Daenerys, Rhaenys, Viserys et Elia sont à ses côtés. « Et merci d'être venu pour le tournoi en hommage à mon fils et héritier, Aegon de la maison Targaryen ! » La foule rugit, montrant qu'elle était contente d'être là.

« Moi, Rhaegar Targaryen, Roi de Westeros, déclare ce tournoi ouvert ! » Les acclamations devinrent assourdissantes, même si la faction Nord et la faction Dorne font moins de bruit que les autres, étant donné leurs coutumes et croyances envers les tournois. « Et je propose de commencer ce tournoi par une joute d'exhibition entre l'un de mes chevaliers, Ser Barristan, et un noble et jeune chevalier du Reach, Ser Loras de la maison Tyrell ! » Tout le monde applaudit fort, tandis que les deux chevaliers nommés prirent place sur le terrain, chacun monté sur un cheval, tenant une grande lance dans leurs mains.

Rhaenys repéra que la faction Nord semblait s'être complétement désintéressée de l'évènement, et que certains de leurs membres quittaient l'arène dans la déception. Elle donna un coup de coude à Aegon et Daenerys, et ils la regardèrent, interrogateurs. Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction des Nordiens.

« Bah, les gens du Nord ne font jamais de joute. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre. » Daenerys haussa les épaules, et se reconcentra sur les deux chevaliers dans l'arène, mais Aegon fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas décevoir les Nordiens ! Je serai leur futur Roi, et mon peuple doit être heureux avec moi. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait repéré Lord Stark, assis avec sa famille, en train de regarder la joute plus bas. Il était suivi par Ser Jaime, qui garda néanmoins une certaine distance. Rhaenys le rejoignit rapidement. Ils sortirent des tribunes et firent le tour pour arriver vers la faction du Nord, pour se rendre compte qu'un grand nombre de Nordiens quittaient l'arène pour retourner à leur camp et se retirer pour la nuit.

« C'est étrange. Il y en a qui reste, regarde. » Rhaenys désigna un petit groupe de quatre personnes, assis sur des rochers, et en train de parler.

« Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous dire pourquoi ce désintérêt total envers les joutes les oblige à partir ? » Suppose Aegon, et il se dirigea vers eux. « Bonsoir ami Nordien. » S'introduit-il. Les quatre ont l'air aussi jeune que lui. Ils se retournèrent vers le prince, et s'agenouillèrent immédiatement, baissant la tête vers le sol. « Relevez-vous s'il vous plait. » Grogne Aegon, se retenant de gémir.

« Hey je vous reconnais ! » Le visage de Rhaenys s'éclaira en reconnaissant les personnes en face d'elle. « Vous êtes les enfants de Lord Stark ! » Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent, puis l'homme avec les cheveux roux/châtains, courts et bouclés s'avança légèrement.

« Pas tout à fait Princesse. Je suis Robb Stark, héritier de Winterfell, et voici mes deux sœurs, Sansa et Arya Stark. » Il désigna les deux filles du groupe, qui inclinèrent la tête.

« Un plaisir de vous rencontrer mon Prince. » Sourit Sansa.

« Et voici notre cousin, Jon de Winterfell. » Le jeune qui ressemblait fortement à Ned Stark fit une petite révérence, mais ne parla pas. Aegon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne connais pas de Jon Stark. » Il semblait sincèrement confus. Il connait pourtant les enfants des familles des sept royaumes, au moins leurs noms. Le visage de Jon s'assombrit.

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas un Stark. » Répondit-il. Arya lui frappa l'épaule et le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien, sans doute à cause de la présence du prince et de la princesse.

« Oh. » Aegon se sentit gêné d'avoir demandé. Il savait pourtant que la sœur du Seigneur de Winterfell avait eu un bâtard dont personne ne connaissait le père. Mais Jon Snow ressemble tellement à Ned Stark qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse ne pas être son fils. Heureusement, Rhaenys le sauva de l'embarras.

« Mon frère se demande pourquoi tant de Nordiens quittent le match d'exhibition. Nous savons que vous n'aimez probablement pas les joutes, mais cela ne justifie pas un tel désintérêt. » A leur crédit, les quatre Nordiens parurent désolés d'avoir fait si mauvaise impression.

« Il faut nous excuser mon Prince, ce n'est juste pas dans nos coutumes de participer à des tournois. » Répondit faiblement Robb, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « La plupart d'entre nous n'a jamais participé à un tournoi. »

« Surtout pour voir des joutes. Il n'y a rien de réel dans les joutes. » Ajoute Arya, et Sansa hoche la tête.

« Je vois. » Fit Aegon. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que les Nordiens font pour s'amuser alors ? » Peut-être qu'il est un peu tard pour satisfaire le plus grand des sept royaumes maintenant, mais au moins, il saurait comment le faire plus tard.

« Eh bien, nous buvons. » Répondit Robb, soulignant trois bouteilles de vin déjà vides sur le sol.

« Je croyais que vos parents vous ont interdit de boire jusqu'à votre retour à Winterfell ! » S'étonna Rhaenys. Les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est vrai. » Acquiesce Arya. « Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne leur fera pas de mal. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Vous en voulez ? » Elle tendit une bouteille de vin déjà entamée au Prince, qui la regarda avec hésitation.

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Rigola Sansa, attrapant la bouteille et prenant une grosse gorgée. Elle donna la bouteille à Jon, qui imita les actions de sa cousine et grimaça.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que le vin des Yronwoods est le pire des sept royaumes et de ne plus jamais en boire ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils mélangent les vins dans les caisses. Elle était étiquetée comme Arbour Gold je te signale ! » Répliqua Robb, avant de se pencher dans un buisson et de retirer une nouvelle bouteille pleine. « Redonnay… Ça peut aller ? » Il sortit son couteau et décapsula avec aisance la bouteille.

« Vous avez piqué une caisse entière de vin ? » Rhaenys écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Aegon ricana et tendit la main pour demander la bouteille. « Aegon tu es fou ! Père va nous tuer s'il sait qu'on boit ! »

« Eh bien, les Starks l'ont soulignés clairement. Si Père ne l'apprend pas, alors nous ne risquons rien. » Il prit une gorgée de vin et savoura la sensation fruitée dans sa bouche. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu. »

« Ne faites pas la timide Princesse. Rejoignez-nous. Il y a suffisamment de boisson pour nous tous. » Sourit Sansa, prenant place sur un rocher alors que Jon s'assit sur le sol, entre les jambes de Sansa. Robb ricane et s'asseye en face de Jon, sur le sol, tandis qu'Arya s'assit sur la caisse de vin.

« Sauf si Arya décide de tout boire comme hier soir. » Ricana Jon, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Hey ! Je suis sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le vin des Storm Lands pour me rendre malade ! Vous savez que j'ai un estomac fragile ! » Les trois autres rigolèrent, accompagnés d'Aegon et Rhaenys. Le Prince décida de s'asseoir aux côtés de Robb, et la princesse hésita. Jon sembla le remarquer, et détacha sa cape pour l'étaler sur le sol.

« Merci. » Souffla Rhaenys, s'asseyant élégamment sur la cape de fourrure douce. A peine assise, Arya lui tendit une bouteille en souriant. « Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour boire ? » Dit-elle, alors qu'elle prend une petite gorgée de vin.

« Oh non. Elle vient tout juste de commencer. Elle ne peut pas être une vraie Stark de Winterfell sans avoir bu une bouteille entière de vin dès sa quatorzième année. » Réplique Robb.

« Bien que si Père le savait, il nous enverrait à la citadelle pour nous forcer à devenir Mestre. » Réfléchit Sansa.

« Si Grand-Père ne nous a pas exilé du Nord avant. » Ajoute Jon, prenant une longue gorgée de vin et tendant la bouteille vers Sansa en levant le bras. Elle le remercia doucement.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous nous parler de la vie à Winterfell ? » Demande Rhaenys.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » Demande Arya, sortant deux nouvelles bouteilles de vin et les tendant à Robb et Jon.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas pendant le jour ? » S'interrogea le Prince héritier.

« Généralement nous commençons par briser notre jeun. Ne pas manger dans le Nord est un gros risque de tomber malade ou à court d'énergie. » Explique Sansa.

« Puis nous assistons aux leçons du Mestre. Bien que Jon et Robb ont déjà finis leurs leçons et ne doivent plus y assister. » Ajoute Arya, alors que son frère et son cousin sourient.

« Pendant qu'elles sont avec le Mestre, nous sortons chasser dans le Wolfswood. Où traquer les sauvageons qui s'infiltrent dans nos terres, ça dépend des jours… » Continue Robb.

« Les sauvageons ? Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonne Aegon, reprenant un peu de vin. Les Nordiens haussèrent les épaules.

« Ils grimpent le Mur, ou passent par Eastwatch et le contourne par l'eau. Normalement ce sont les Umbers et les Karstarks qui s'en occupent, mais depuis que les Karstarks sont affaiblis après la rébellion des Boltons, il y en a de plus en plus qui arrivent à passer. » Répondit Jon.

« Oh. La Garde de Nuit n'arrive pas à les contenir ? » Demande Rhaenys, et Jon renifla dans l'amusement.

« Ils sont à peine trois cent ou quatre cent hommes. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ils ne peuvent pas tous les empêcher de passer. »

« Il faut l'excuser, il aime un peu trop parler de la Garde de Nuit quand il boit. » Rigola Robb, jetant un caillou vers son cousin qui l'esquiva habilement.

« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est nous qui faisons intrusion à votre petite fête après tout. » Rejeta Aegon. « Winterfell a l'air d'être bien plus agité qu'à la cour. »

« C'est vrai. Nous passons la moitié de notre temps à parader devant les seigneurs qui viennent nous rendre visite, ou dans les leçons de couture et de danse. » Fit Rhaenys.

« Ou d'épée pour moi. » Corrige Aegon. « Et des leçons pour diriger le royaume. »

« Au moins vous avez Ser Barristan et Ser Arthur pour vous entrainer. » Réplique Sansa. Aegon hoche la tête, un grand sourire à ses lèvres.

« C'est l'un des points positifs. » Acquiesce-t-il.

« Vous savez vous battre aussi Lady Sansa ? Je vous ai vu avec une épée plus tôt. » Remarque Rhaenys.

« Bien sûr. Beaucoup de femmes se battent dans le Nord. C'est Tante Lyanna qui nous a appris à utiliser une épée. » Confirme Sansa. « Heureusement, puisque sans elle, Mère ne nous aurait jamais laissé apprendre. »

« Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse se battre, en particulier une femme de haute naissance. » Avoua Aegon.

« Moi non plus. Que faites-vous d'autre à Winterfell ? » Demande Rhaenys.

« Nous nous entrainons aux armes. Toutes les après-midi, sauf si on reçoit des seigneurs. Jusqu'au soir. Rien de très impressionnant. » Robb hausse les épaules dans l'indifférence, mais Arya éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, sauf quand les cheveux de Sansa ou Jon sont remplis de boue. Là, c'est la guerre pour savoir lequel des deux râlera le plus. » Explique-t-elle, et les deux personnes mentionnées rougirent joliment.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous aimons prendre soin de notre apparence. » Réfute Sansa, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Jon et l'ébouriffant alors que Jon gémit dans le déni. Soudainement, un bruit d'acier retentit, et Aegon remarqua Ser Jaime tirer son épée de son fourreau. Il s'avança rapidement vers eux, et le Prince aperçut un grand loup blanc aux yeux rouge proche de lui.

« Oh ? Ghost est revenu. » Commente distraitement Arya, alors que le loup se dirige vers eux. Aegon se figea, mais le loup l'ignora et s'approcha de Jon, qui lui tendit la main. Le loup se frotte la tête dans la paume de la main de son maitre, avant de se coucher à ses pieds et de fermer les yeux.

« Tu es parti longtemps aujourd'hui mon grand. » Jon caressa son loup distraitement. « Mais je suppose que c'est bon. Tu es parti chasser ? » Le loup lève la tête et regarde son maitre fixement. « Oui je sais, ce n'est pas Winterfell et les proies te voit arriver de loin. Mais tu es le meilleur non ? Alors ça ne devrait pas te gêner. » Le loup se releva et s'en alla. « Je crois que je l'ai vexé. » Ricane Jon, et ses cousins rigolèrent.

« D'accord, c'était bizarre. » Commente Rhaenys, ayant regardé l'interaction avec curiosité.

« Je suis d'accord. » Approuve Aegon, regardant le loup avec les sourcils froncés. « Je n'ai jamais vu de loup, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas dociles ou dressés normalement. » Les Nordiens haussèrent les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Ils sont avec nous depuis longtemps maintenant. Nous les avons trouvés quand ils étaient encore louveteaux. » Explique Sansa.

« Nous les avons pratiquement élevés nous-mêmes. Les loups sont une partie de nous. » Ajoute Arya, et les deux hommes du Nord acquiescèrent. Les acclamations dans le stade retentirent, signifiant probablement la victoire de l'un des chevaliers.

« Nous ferions mieux de revenir au stade, ou Père nous tuera. » Fit Aegon en se levant.

« Surtout toi. C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous. J'espère que nous pourrons le faire à nouveau dans quelques temps. » Sourit Rhaenys, acceptant la main de son frère pour se relever.

« Ce serait un honneur. » Répondit Robb, tout en amenant une bouteille à sa bouche.

Les deux frères et sœurs royaux se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'arène, ou ils retrouvèrent Daenerys qui les foudroya du regard et qui les informa de la victoire de Ser Barristan. Leur père était déjà parti féliciter les deux chevaliers, et Aegon le rejoignit rapidement puisque ce tournoi était en son honneur après tout. Enfin, ils retournèrent dans leurs quartiers à Harrenhal, escorté par les chevaliers de la Garde Royale.

« Alors les enfants, comment s'est passé votre journée ? » Demande Elia.

« Intéressante. » Répondit seulement Viserys, à moitié endormi.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Nous avons rencontré beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Lady Margeary Tyrell est très gentille, et j'espère qu'elle deviendra notre amie. » Fit Daenerys.

« Je n'ai rencontré que les Starks personnellement, mais je pense qu'ils sont de bonnes personnes. » Répondit Aegon. Sa mère hoche la tête rapidement.

« Les rumeurs veulent que les Starks sont aussi froid que la glace. » S'étonna Viserys, mais les deux princesses et Aegon secouèrent la tête.

« Je trouve qu'ils sont assez amicaux. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'ils avaient déjà bu quand nous les avons rencontré. » Admit Rhaenys.

« Les Starks sont des personnes très appréciées, spécialement dans le Nord. Ils font du bon travail pour garder le Nord en forme, même lorsque la rébellion des Boltons est arrivée. » Intervint Rhaegar. « Mais ils sont impitoyables également, et ils ont presque décimés deux grandes maisons lors de cette rébellion. J'ai dû légitimer un bâtard Bolton pour que la maison Bolton ne soit pas réduite à une seule personne. » Admit-il.

« En tout cas, je dois admettre qu'ils m'impressionnent. Avoir réussi à dresser des loups n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit souvent. » Avoua Elia.

« Les Lannisters ont des lions enfermés dans des cages. » Réplique Rhaenys. « Et ils obéissent à certains ordres. »

« Et je suis sûre qu'Oncle Oberyn a déjà entrainé des serpents. » Ricana Aegon, ce qui fit rire sa sœur et sa mère.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce tournoi nous réserve. » Conclut Daenerys.

« Moi aussi ! Demain c'est la compétition de tir à l'arc. J'espère qu'elle se passera bien. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas fils. » Rassure Rhaegar.

 **Fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

Sansa se lève doucement. Aujourd'hui, c'est son jour. Compétition de tir à l'arc. Elle est la meilleure de Winterfell, meilleure qu'Arya ou tante Lyanna. Vraiment, même pendant les chasses dans les bois, elle était toujours meilleure que son frère et son cousin. Son père dit qu'elle a un don avec l'arc, et elle est enclin à être d'accord. Tout comme Jon avec une épée, et Robb avec n'importe quelle arme. Et elle sait qu'il ne dit pas ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle s'habilla tranquillement, enfilant une tunique de combat que sa mère avait confectionné spécialement pour le tournoi. La tunique est entièrement grise, comme le sceau de leur maison, et des bretelles d'acier revenaient sur les épaules et au-dessus de sa poitrine. Le loup des Starks est brodé en grand sur ses épaules, et même sur son torse. Elle enfila ensuite un pantalon gris et blanc également, assez ample pour qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements, et finit par mettre des bottines en cuir.

Elle est fière de cette tenue. Elle représente qui elle est. Une guerrière du Nord. Même si elle aime la couture et la danse, ou même beaucoup de choses que les Dames du Sud aiment normalement, elle se considère plus comme une guerrière. Ses parents et sa tante lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les manières du Sud et du Nord, et même si elle aime le Sud, la glace coule dans ses veines, comme le sang de loup, et elle est une Nordienne, malgré ses cheveux roux, une rareté dans le Nord.

Elle se trouve belle, et elle sait qu'elle l'est. Elle n'est pas aveugle, et elle voit comment les garçons du village d'hiver se retournent pour la regarder. Dieux, elle avait même vu Jon la regarder plusieurs fois, et elle l'avait taquiné à ce sujet. Et elle remercie son père pour ne pas la forcer à se marier autrement que pour l'amour. Elle a déjà quelques idées en tête, mais elle devait en parler à sa mère et tante Lyanna. Ils ne sont pas dans des temps de guerre après tout, et elle a tout son temps pour le faire et écouter les conseils de sa famille.

Sansa sortit de la tente qu'elle partage avec son frère et sa sœur pour voir Jon pratiquer son jeu d'épée seul. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la tente de ses parents et de se servir à manger. Il lui faut un déjeuner solide pour pouvoir tenir la journée, qui promet d'être épuisante. Elle se servit des oranges, du pain, du jus, et attrapa une pomme qu'elle plaça dans une poche de son pantalon pour plus tard.

Puis elle retourna à sa tente, et attrapa son arc pour vérifier son état, mais c'était inutile. Elle l'avait déjà vérifié au moins trois fois la veille, et elle sait qu'il est en parfait état. Néanmoins, elle resserra la corde comme son père lui avait appris, et elle sortit pour le tester. Après quelques flèches plantées sur un arbre à proximité, elle est satisfaite.

« Pas trop stressée ? » Demanda Jon, venant à ses côtés.

« Non. Je suis la meilleure. » Raille-t-elle, souriant clairement lorsque le sourire sur le visage de son cousin apparut.

« Oui tu l'es. » Acquiesce Jon. « Essaie de ne pas l'oublier aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne risque pas. Je vais le monter à tout le monde. »

« Je sais. J'ai regardé les autres concurrents. Il y en a qui sont mauvais, mais j'en ai vu des bons aussi. Le garçon Greyjoy s'est inscrit aussi et il a l'air bon. Le garçon Barathéon se sert d'une arbalète. C'est autorisé les arbalètes ? »

« Oui ça l'est Jon. Ne t'en fais pas, je les ferai mordre la poussière. »

« Tu as intérêt Championne. » Il ouvrit ses bras et elle lui fit un petit câlin, avant de remarquer que le reste de sa famille était également levé. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers le champ de tir pour voir qu'il y avait un grand nombre de personne. La compétition ne commence pourtant que dans une heure. Les Starks se dirigèrent vers le côté des participants, mais une femme les arrêta. Ils reconnurent Jorelle Tully, la femme d'Edmure.

« Je suis désolée, mais pour ne pas gêner les participants, une seule personne est autorisée à l'accompagner. »

« Oh. » Sansa gémit, mais comprit la logique derrière cette règle. La rousse regarda sa famille. « Arya tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » Sa petite sœur sourit et acquiesça.

« Bonne chance ma chérie. » Sa mère l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras, et son père s'invita également.

« Je vais vous rendre fiers ! » Déclare Sansa, et son père sourit.

« Nous le sommes déjà. » Ils s'écartèrent, et Jon et tante Lyanna lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Robb la souleva légèrement dans ses bras et déclara que sa sœur allait apporter la première victoire du tournoi pour le Nord. Enfin, elle se dirigea dans le champ de tir avec Arya.

Après avoir patienté un long moment, la famille royale fit son apparition. Le Roi et le Prince se dirigèrent directement vers les concurrents, tandis que le reste de leur famille s'installa dans les tribunes. Arya remarqua que la Princesse Rhaenys était assez proche de sa famille, et sourit en repensant à leur soirée la veille, ou ils avaient pu interagir avec eux.

« BONJOUR A TOUS ! » Cria le Roi, calmant les tumultes et les murmures autour de lui. « Aujourd'hui nous accueillons la première compétition de ce tournoi qui n'est autre que le tir à l'arc ! Cette discipline requiert de la patience, de la concentration et de la précision ! Nous avons beaucoup de participants, et quelques règles ont été mises en place. »

« Premièrement, nous procéderons par match de deux personnes. Chaque participant a le droit à cinq flèches. Ils devront en tirer trois au minimum, et peuvent choisir de retenter leur chance deux fois s'ils le désirent. » Continua Aegon. « Celui qui aura marqué le plus de points sera qualifié pour le tour suivant. Dans le cas d'une égalité, celui qui aura tiré le moins de flèches sera qualifié. Et dans le cas d'une égalité parfaite, alors le match recommencera. »

Les règles sont claires au moins. Ça ressemble aux entrainements que Sansa s'imposait quand elle pratiquait à Winterfell avec Arya et sa tante Lyanna. D'après les arbitres, il y a cinq cent douze participants, ce qui fait neuf matches à gagner pour prétendre à la victoire. C'est moins que ce qu'elle a l'habitude de faire. Elle regarda avec qui elle était affiliée pour son premier match. Ser Larence Salt. Bien. Une première victime.

Arya et elle retrouvèrent facilement le chevalier qui était assez âgé, mais pas trop non plus. Ils se saluèrent poliment et se dirigèrent vers un champ de tir libre. La cible est à environ une trentaine de mètres en face d'elle.

« Encochez ! » Leur demanda l'arbitre. Les deux adversaires placèrent leurs flèches dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur leurs arcs.

« Visez. » Elle leva son arc et ferme un œil, visant le centre de la cible.

« Bandez. » Elle tire sur sa corde, et elle rajuste sa flèche.

« Tirez ! » Elle lâche la corde et baisse son arc, regardant sa flèche partir. L'arbitre lui fit répéter les mêmes actions encore deux fois, avant d'appeler un petit arrêt. Les deux tireurs et l'arbitre se dirigèrent vers les cibles, et Sansa sourit. Trois flèches en plein milieu de la cible, alors que son adversaire n'en avait qu'une seule.

« Bien. Lady Sansa est en tête pour le moment. Ser Larence, vous avez encore deux flèches, mais Lady Sansa gagnera même si vous les mettiez en plein centre car il lui restera deux flèches. »

« J'accepte la défaite avec honneur. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Lady Sansa. » Sourit le chevalier, et elle lui fit une petite révérence, acceptant ses encouragements. Sansa revint vers les stands de tir, et rejoint Arya qui la félicita pour avoir passé le premier tour. Les deux filles repérèrent leur famille dans les tribunes et virent Jon et Robb leur faire signe avec enthousiasme. Puis les deux discutèrent du vent et des conditions de la journée pour passer le temps, en attendant que le premier tour se termine.

Au deuxième tour, elle rencontra une Nordienne dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Une femme nommée Barbrey, formée chez les Mormonts. Et comme au premier tour, Sansa envoya ses trois premières flèches dans le centre de la cible, alors que Barbrey n'en envoya pas une seule. Encore un match de gagné.

Pour son troisième match, elle eut plus de difficultés puisque le vent s'est levé pendant son deuxième tir, envoyant sa flèche juste quelques centimètres à côté du centre. Son adversaire, Haust Blood fut aussi surpris qu'elle par le vent, et commit la même erreur. Mais leurs deux autres flèches étaient quand même plantées fermement dans le centre. Néanmoins, Sansa avait plus de points. Elle décida d'annuler sa deuxième flèche pour tirer sa quatrième et la planta dans le centre. Haust rata le centre, propulsant Sansa au quatrième tour.

Il ne reste plus que soixante-quatre concurrents maintenant. Elle remarqua que Joffrey Barathéon et Théon Greyjoy sont parmi ces soixante-quatre, et elle devina que Jon avait au moins eu raison sur le fait qu'ils étaient bons. Mais elle ne les laissera pas la battre.

Elle se dirigea vers le champ de tir assigné pour son quatrième match, et elle réussit à planter ses trois flèches dans le centre de la cible, tout comme son adversaire, Lennion Chool de Hautjardin. Les deux tirèrent alors leur quatrième flèche et firent le même score de neuf sur dix. Les deux râlèrent et encochèrent leur cinquième et dernière flèche. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et elle lâcha la corde de son arc, priant pour la bonne foi des Dieux. Et ils répondirent favorablement puisque sa propre flèche trouva position dans le centre de la cible, alors que celle de Lennion était légèrement décalée sur la droite. Elle avait eu chaud, mais elle a gagné !

Une petite pause fut annoncée, et elle revint vers Arya, qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche qu'elle accepta avec joie. Les organisateurs réorganisèrent les champs de tirs pour que les trente-deux derniers concurrents puissent tous tirer en même temps. Maintenant, la foule semble s'être réveillée et acclamait les participants avec ferveur, même ceux qui n'ont pas de proches encore dans les listes.

Elle se retrouva jumelée avec un autre chevalier provenant des terres de la couronne cette fois. Ser Alliser Thorne. Le vieux chevalier la regarda comme si elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette compétition, et encore moins à un tel niveau. Elle est en effet la dernière femme de la compétition. Mais elle rencontra son regard facilement. Il est beaucoup moins effrayant que Grand Père Rickard quand il avait appris qu'elle, Jon et Robb avaient piqué du vin dans sa réserve personnelle.

Alors qu'elle encoche sa flèche, elle entendit les encouragements de sa famille et sourit grandement. Elle allait les rendre fiers ! Sa détermination renforcée, elle ne rata pas le centre de la cible dans ses trois premières flèches, faisant enrager Alliser, qui sortit une quatrième flèche. Il avait en effet fait le même score qu'elle. Mais elle resta calme malgré les injures de ce dernier et replanta sa flèche dans le centre, alors que le chevalier rata son coup. Il l'insulta, proclamant que les femmes ne devraient pas participer à ce tournoi, et l'arbitre dut intervenir avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Heureusement pour lui, sinon, il aurait rencontré la colère de la famille Stark.

Plus que seize participants, et maintenant, ils ne passent plus en même temps. Deux concurrents par deux, et elle est le troisième match. Elle regarda avec intérêt celui de Théon Greyjoy et dut admettre, à contrecœur, qu'il était très bon. Ses mouvements sont fluides et bien pratiqués. Mais c'était enfin à son tour, et elle ne comprit pas comment son adversaire avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à ce niveau de la compétition. Il n'a même pas mis une seule flèche dans le centre de sa cible. Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué…

Il fallut deux tours de tirs pour qu'elle arrive à battre son septième adversaire qui était vraiment doué. Les deux plantaient leurs flèches dans le centre à chaque tir. Mais sa concentration n'a jamais faiblie, et elle avait gardé son objectif bien en tête : La victoire. Et elle avait, après sa neuvième flèche, réussit à surpasser son adversaire, dont elle avait oublié le nom tant elle était concentrée.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne reste que quatre concurrents, et qu'elle en fait partie ! Elle est encore dans la compétition, avec Théon Greyjoy, Joffrey Barathéon et Ser Balon Swann. Le tirage au sort décida de son prochain adversaire. Elle allait disputer les demi-finales contre Joffrey Barathéon.

« Prêt à perdre chérie ? » Railla Joffrey, mais elle l'ignora. « La place d'une Dame est dans les gradins à encourager son homme. Peut-être qu'après que je t'aurai renvoyé à ta place tu m'encourageras, comme tu devrais le faire. » Elle le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. Heureusement pour elle, son sang de loup était moins fort que celui d'Arya, sinon, le petit con aux cheveux blonds aurait déjà pris une flèche dans l'épaule.

« ENCOCHEZ ! » Elle plaça sa flèche et regarda fixement la cible.

« VISEZ ! » Elle leva son arc et imagina sa flèche dans le centre de la cible. Quelque chose frappa son pied, et elle baissa les yeux pour voir une petite pierre.

« BANDEZ ! » Sansa tira sa corde d'arc et se reconcentra.

« TIREZ ! » Dans le centre ! Et elle sourit encore plus quand elle remarqua que la flèche de Joffrey n'était pas dans le centre.

« DEUXIEME FLECHE ! ENCOCHEZ ! » Cria l'arbitre, et Sansa sortit sa flèche et l'encocha. Mais elle fronça les yeux et les narines. Une odeur nauséabonde s'empara de son nez.

« VISEZ ! » L'odeur est forte, et elle dut plisser les yeux plus que d'habitude pour viser.

« BANDEZ ! » Elle tire la corde, mais l'odeur la déconcentra et son arc se mit à trembler légèrement.

« TIREZ ! » Elle rata complétement sa flèche, l'envoyant vers l'extrême côté de la cible.

Malgré elle, la même chose recommença pour sa troisième flèche. Néanmoins, les deux flèches de Joffrey n'ont pas atteint le centre non plus. Il doit surement être déconcentré par l'odeur également, mais doit mieux gérer son nez. Elle a encore une chance de gagner. Si elle annule ses deux dernières flèches et qu'elle met ses deux dernières dans le centre, alors elle est toujours dans la compétition.

Et elle réussit sa quatrième flèche, l'envoyant en plein dans le centre ! Malheureusement, Joffrey réussit également à la mettre au centre. Plus qu'une flèche. Tout va se jouer sur une flèche. Elle encoche sa flèche, lève son arc, vise la cible. Au moment où elle lâcha la corde, une autre pierre vint percuter ses pieds, et, dans la surprise, elle dévia son arc, envoyant sa flèche complétement dans le vent, ratant la cible de plusieurs mètres. Et Joffrey réussit à la mettre dans la cible.

Elle a perdu… Sansa n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle a perdu aux portes de la finale. Elle baisse son arc dans la déception, et se retourna pour rejoindre sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je suis fière de toi grande sœur ! Tu as montré à tout le monde que les femmes sont autre chose que des trophées pour leurs hommes ! » Sourit maladroitement Arya.

« Mais j'ai perdu ! Je n'aurai pas dû perdre ! » S'énerve Sansa, sentant sa colère monter. Dans sa rage montante, elle n'aperçut pas Théon Greyjoy prendre sa place après qu'elle soit partie, et s'abaisser sur le sol. Les deux filles Starks rejoignirent leur famille, et Sansa fut engloutie par sa mère dans un énorme câlin, et même sa tante Lyanna s'invita.

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Tu n'as peut-être pas gagnée, mais tu es arrivée si loin dans cette compétition. » Sourit sa mère, la serrant fort.

« Tu as battu des chevaliers plus expérimenté que toi. Tu devrais te réjouir de leur défaite. Ils se sont ridiculisés face à une fille, et crois-moi, ils auront honte jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. » Ricane Lyanna, et Sansa se sentit mieux.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Tu ne rates jamais ta cible d'habitude. » Remarque Jon, et Sansa hausse les épaules.

« J'ai été déconcentrée. Je ne mérite pas de gagner si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« En tout cas ma fille, pour ta belle prestation, ce soir, je propose de faire un banquet de famille, et pour l'occasion, j'ai acheté du vin aux Redwynes. Je sais que c'est ton préféré. » Sourit Ned, et les enfants Starks se forcèrent à ne pas réagir et révéler qu'ils avaient déjà piqué une autre caisse de vin.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le dernier match de la compétition, opposant Joffrey Barathéon à Théon Greyjoy. Et le jeune Kraken gagna facilement, en seulement trois flèches plantées dans le centre, alors que l'héritier Barathéon n'en mis pas une seule au centre de sa propre cible. Le Roi et le Prince héritier s'avancèrent alors vers l'homme Greyjoy et le déclarèrent vainqueur de la compétition de tir à l'arc et lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait. Théon demanda à ce que les réparations de son navire, le _Kraken de Sel,_ soient payées par la couronne, et le Roi accepta facilement sa requête.

Ils rentrèrent à leur campement, et les quatre jeunes décidèrent de s'entrainer sous les regards de leurs parents quand une femme les arrêta.

« ATTENDEZ ! »

« Oui ? » Demande Ned, se méfiant automatiquement de la femme.

« Désolée si je vous arrête au milieu de quelque chose d'important, mais mon frère m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

« Votre frère ? » Questionne Catelyn.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Yara Greyjoy, Dame des Îles de Fers. Mon frère Théon voudrait vous parler, en privé si possible. » Les Starks se regardèrent, mais c'est Lyanna qui accepta et Yara les mena dans une petite clairière. Deux cibles de tir à l'arc étaient installées.

« Ah je vois que ma sœur a réussi. » La voix de Théon attira l'attention des Starks.

« Tu en doutais vraiment mon frère ? » Railla Yara, avant de s'en aller rapidement.

« Je dois avouer que nous sommes curieux. Pourquoi cette invitation ? » Demande Ned. Le Kraken prit un air sérieux.

« D'habitude, je n'aurai pas fait ça, mais Lord Stannis m'a élevé pour faire ce qui est juste. Je voudrai un match de tir à l'arc entre moi-même et Lady Sansa car Joffrey Barathéon a triché et n'aurait jamais dû aller en finale. » Déclare Théon, et les Starks le regardèrent, choqués.

« Que voulez-vous dire par tricher ? » Sansa avait l'air folle. Théon sortit une pierre de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle l'examina, et reconnut l'odeur qui l'avait déstabilisé pendant la compétition.

« J'ai trouvé cette pierre après votre match avec Joffrey. Elle est enduite d'une potion qui fait perdre la concentration. Il a essayé de m'en envoyer une également, mais je m'en suis rendu compte après votre match et j'ai utilisé une pince pour me boucher le nez. »

« Je vais tuer cette petite merde. » Robb était déjà en train de partir quand Arya et Jon se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

« Je sais que j'aurai du le dire pendant la compétition, mais je n'en été pas sûr, et je… J'aimerai faire un match contre quelqu'un qui mérite vraiment une place en finale, même si il n'y a pas de gains… »

« Ce serait un plaisir. » Approuve Sansa. Théon lui sourit, et les deux saisirent des arcs posés à proximité.

* * *

Aegon, Rhaenys et Daenerys se promenaient dans les campements autour du château d'Harrenhal. Ils sont accompagnés par Lady Margeary et Ser Loras. Ils discutaient de la compétition de tir à l'arc qui avait eu lieu le matin même et qui s'était soldé par la victoire du jeune Kraken Théon Greyjoy. Chacun donne son avis sur le meilleur archer, mais tous était d'accord que Joffrey Barathéon ne mérite pas sa place de finaliste.

Ils marchent actuellement près du lac, savourant la petite brise fraiche sur leurs visages. Les Targaryens se sentent libres pour une fois, aucun évènement à assister, aucune personne à recevoir… Strictement livrés à eux-mêmes depuis longtemps. Eh bien, presque, puisque Ser Lewyn de la Garde Royale les suivait.

« Dans quelle compétition participerez-vous mon Prince ? » Demande joyeusement Margeary, son bras dans celui d'Aegon. Le blond sourit grandement.

« Mêlée. Il n'y a rien de tel pour sentir l'excitation d'une bataille. » Répondit-il, mais Rhaenys renifla d'amusement.

« Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais participé à une bataille. »

« J'ai écouté Ser Arthur et Ser Barristan dans leurs enseignements. » Répliqua le prince héritier.

« Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec eux. Bien que n'ayant jamais participé à une véritable bataille, j'ai déjà pratiqué la mêlée, et c'est quelque chose d'indescriptible, cette adrénaline qui alimente notre bras d'épée, il n'y a rien d'autre qui passe dans notre tête. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule pensée. Vaincre tous les ennemis. C'est exaltant. » Sourit Loras, en repensant aux quelques tournois ou il avait participé.

« Avez-vous déjà gagné une mêlée Ser ? » Demande Daenerys, intriguée par rapport au talent du chevalier des fleurs. Ser Loras a certainement une belle réputation. Il hoche la tête.

« En effet Princesse. Deux fois en fait. La première à Hautjardin lorsque j'ai eu mes dix-huit ans, et la deuxième à Accalmie dans les Storm Lands, pour les vingt-deux ans de Lord Renly Barathéon. » Sourit le beau chevalier.

« Tu entends ça Aeg ? Peut-être que tu as une chance de gagner alors ! » Se moque Daenerys.

« Pas quand Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime et Ser Barristan participent aussi. » Réfute Rhaenys, sachant par expérience que son frère n'avait jamais vaincu les trois meilleurs chevaliers du royaume.

« Eh bien, notre Prince a été entrainé par les meilleurs chevaliers de Westeros. Je suis sûre qu'il peut gagner, ou au moins aller loin dans la compétition. » Le rassura Margeary, lui donnant une petite pression de la main sur son bras.

« Ma seule crainte est de sortir le premier. Tant que ce n'est pas moi, je me fiche de gagner ou non. » Admit Aegon. « Après tout, j'aurai des chevaliers pour se battre pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être le meilleur. Ce sont eux qui doivent l'être. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Fit douteusement Daenerys. Mais elle sait que son neveu est bon quand même alors elle brossa l'affaire et passa à autre chose.

« Nous pourrions nous retrouver ensemble pendant la mêlée. J'y participe aussi. » Fit Loras.

« Je croyais que la mêlée était du chacun pour soi. » S'étonne Margeary.

« Normalement oui. » Acquiesce Aegon. « Mais il n'est pas rare que certains participants s'allient pour éliminer quelqu'un qui est meilleur qu'eux. Ser Barristan s'est fait attaquer par dix chevaliers en même temps au dernier tournoi, et il a perdu après en avoir éliminé sept. » Ajoute-t-il. C'est impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge d'affirmer leur talent de telle manière.

« Oh. Mais ce n'est pas juste. » S'offusque Margeary.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais comme Ser Arthur le dit souvent, rien n'est juste dans une bataille. »

« Des mots sages. » Approuve Loras, avant d'apercevoir deux personnes au bord du lac, regardant fixement l'île aux visages. « Que font-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a rien sur cette île. J'ai demandé à Lord Edmure, et il m'a répondu que personne n'y allait car elle est maudite. Chaque ouvrier qui voulait construire quelque chose là-bas est revenu sans savoir pourquoi il était parti en premier lieu. » Explique Daenerys.

« Hé mais c'est Lord Robb et son cousin Jon ! » S'exclama Aegon, ayant plissé les yeux pour mieux apercevoir les deux hommes. Rhaenys sourit.

« Allons les voir ! » Elle dirigea son groupe vers les deux Nordiens.

« Lord Robb Stark ? » Demande Margeary, suivant doucement les pas du Prince. Il acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux. C'est tellement dommage que leur fille n'ait pas remporté le tir à l'arc. Elle le méritait. » Commente distraitement Loras. « Je me demande ce qu'ils regardent. »

« Je suppose que nous devrions leur demander. » Rhaenys hausse les épaules. En s'approchant, elles entendirent les deux Nordiens parler.

« Elles sont longues… » Commente Robb.

« Mmmhh. » Accepte distraitement Jon.

« Je savais que nous aurions dû y aller. »

« Aller où ? » Demande Aegon, faisant connaitre leur présence. Les deux hommes se retournèrent rapidement, leurs épées déjà à moitié sorties de leurs fourreaux. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en apercevant la famille royale, et ils s'agenouillèrent lentement. « Relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous agenouillez en ma présence. Excepté dans des réunions officielles. »

« Nous allons essayer mon Prince, mais nous ne pouvons rien promettre. » Sourit Robb en se relevant.

« Laissez-nous vous présenter nos compagnons. Voici Lady Margeary et Ser Loras, de la maison Tyrell. Les amis, je vous présente Robb Stark et Jon Snow de Winterfell. » Introduit Rhaenys. Les quatre inclinèrent simplement leurs têtes pour se saluer.

« Et je suis la Princesse Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen. » Ajoute Dany, fâchée d'avoir été oubliée. Elle envoya d'ailleurs un regard noir à sa nièce, qui s'excusa du regard.

« Nous vous avons vus près du lac, et nous nous demandions ce que vous faisiez. » Fit Aegon, curieux de connaitre la réponse. De ce qu'il avait vu, les Nordiens en face de lui avaient un penchant pour le vin, mais ils ont l'air complétement sobres à cet instant, et il n'y a aucune trace de bouteille dans le coin.

« Nous attendons mes sœurs. Elles sont parties chercher une barque. Mais elles prennent leur temps, c'est beaucoup trop long maintenant. » Répondit Robb, regardant les rives pour voir si ses sœurs reviennent.

« Une barque ? Vous voulez ramer maintenant ? » S'étonne Loras. Certes, c'est quelque chose qu'il aime faire pour se détendre, mais il est assez tard, et la nuit va bientôt tomber. Les deux Nordiens le regardèrent comme si il avait deux têtes et secouèrent la tête.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Nous voulons prier. » Fit simplement Robb, et les Suderons se regardèrent dans la confusion jusqu'à ce que Daenerys comprenne.

« Oh ! C'est parce que l'île est remplie d'arbre de Weir Wood ? » Robb et Jon hochèrent la tête, confirmant les soupçons de la princesse aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il y a un arbre de Weir Wood dans la cour du château. » Margeary fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les deux hommes sombres en face d'elle. Jon eut un petit rictus, mais ne dit rien.

« Cet arbre n'est pas un vrai. Il n'a rien de… Divin. Ce serait comme prier dans un Septuaire. Ça ne se fait pas. » Répondit Robb. « Ah elles reviennent enfin ! » Il sourit en regardant le lac où il vit que ses sœurs venaient vers eux, deux barques à la remorque. Ils s'approchèrent d'elles, évitant ainsi aux filles de faire plus de chemin.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. Mais pourquoi il y a deux barques ? » S'étonne Jon, son visage plissé dans la confusion.

« Oh c'est tout à fait l'histoire. » Ricane Sansa en envoyant un regard complice à sa sœur.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » S'écria Arya, alors que Sansa éclate de rire, à la confusion du groupe.

« Nous sommes curieux de l'entendre. » Sourit Aegon, appréciant le spectacle en face de lui, surtout la moue boudeuse qu'affiche la plus jeune Stark.

« Oh allez dis-leur et qu'on en finisse avec ça ! » Arya jeta ses bras en l'air, et partit s'asseoir dans une barque sans attendre les autres. Robb et Jon ricanèrent et regardèrent Sansa dans l'expectative.

« Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé un homme qui possédait ces barques et… »

« Vous ne les avez pas volé ? » La coupe directement Robb, à la surprise d'Aegon et Rhaenys. Ils n'ont pas de scrupule de piquer du vin, mais une barque les dérange ?

« Ne sois pas idiot ! » Sansa lui envoya un regard noir. « L'homme voulait nous les vendre. Cent dragons d'or pour les louer pendant une heure. »

« C'est du vol ! » S'écria Loras, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Sansa hoche la tête en accord.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit également, et Arya a commencé à se disputer avec l'homme. Assez fort pour attirer l'attention autour de nous. » Robb et Jon gémirent et mirent leurs têtes dans leurs mains dans l'embarras, alors que les autres riaient à leur malheur.

« Laisses-moi deviner. Elle l'a menacé avec son épée ou ses dagues ? » Gémit Jon.

« Même pas ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps. » Répondit Sansa, comme si le fait que sa sœur menace un marchand avec des armes était un fait habituel. « Un des bâtards de Lord Barathéon est intervenu. Gendry je crois. Il a acheté les deux barques en payant cinq cent dragons d'or, et il nous les a donnés ! » Sansa se retenait clairement de rire. Les autres la regardèrent juste avec confusion.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » S'étonne Daenerys.

« Arya lui a demandé la même chose. Il a répondu qu'il la trouvait belle, et qu'en échange des barques, il voudrait passer un peu de temps avec elle pendant le tournoi. » Sansa éclate de rire, tout comme Jon. Seul Robb semblait sceptique. Il se retourna vers sa petite sœur.

« Et tu as accepté ça ? » Il avait l'air vraiment étonné. Arya hausse les épaules.

« Eh bien, ça nous fait deux barques gratuites, n'est-ce pas ? » Robb éclata de rire à son tour, alors que les autres ricanèrent. Les deux garçons de Winterfell s'avancèrent et ébouriffèrent les cheveux d'Arya, alors qu'elle gémit dans l'embarras.

« Ça c'est la sœur que je connais ! » Ricane Robb.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec deux barques maintenant ? » Demande Jon, toujours souriant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Je les ai eues gratuitement » Réplique Arya, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai une idée » Fit Robb, avant de se tourner vers les Targaryens et les Tyrells « Vous voulez nous accompagner ? » Les cinq hésitèrent, se rappelant clairement les paroles de Daenerys au sujet de la malédiction. Néanmoins, ni Aegon ni Loras ne voulait paraitre faible.

« Bien sûr ! » Sourit Aegon.

Jon et Robb aidèrent Sansa à grimper dans la barque sans se mouiller le pantalon, et se retournèrent pour aider la Princesse Daenerys, qui était le plus proche d'eux. Aegon sembla se souvenir de ses manières et proposa son aide à Margeary tandis que Loras fit de même avec Rhaenys. Avec Jon, Sansa, Arya, Robb et Daenerys dans la première barque, et Aegon, Rhaenys, Loras et Margeary dans la deuxième, le groupe de jeune se dirigea vers l'île aux visages. Jon avait les rames en main, de même que Loras.

L'eau est sombre, et la fin de journée n'aide pas à voir à travers. Mais le lac est calme. Il n'y a pas de vague, hormis les ondulations créées par les rames et les barques. C'est relaxant, et chacun se détendit dans le calme du lac et les chants des oiseaux. Mais, bien que le trajet soit long, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, et Robb, Jon et Loras descendirent des barques pour les amener sur le sable de la rive, avant d'aider les autres passagers à descendre.

Les quatre Nordiens s'avancèrent sans hésitation sur l'île. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, sous les yeux des Suderons, et ils firent quelque chose qu'aucun des Suderons ne s'attendaient. Jon, Robb et Sansa détachèrent doucement leurs ceintures d'épée, et les donnèrent à Arya, qui les posa sur le sol. Puis ils entrèrent dans la forêt de Weir Wood.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Demande Aegon, s'approchant de la plus jeune Stark alors qu'elle posait soigneusement les armes sur le sol.

« Ils cherchent le meilleur arbre pour prier. » Répondit-elle, s'asseyant à même le sol et sortant une pierre d'affutage.

« Pourquoi ? Tous ces arbres sont les mêmes non ? » Demande Loras.

« C'est la première fois que vous voyez un Weir Wood non ? » Réplique Arya, et le chevalier hoche la tête. « Ils sont tous différents. D'après la légende, chaque arbre représente une divinité. Ils cherchent le Dieu qui leur correspond le mieux dans ce bois. » Les Suderons hochent la tête, ne comprenant pas totalement les paroles de la plus jeune Stark, mais ne se souciant pas de demander d'avantage d'explications.

« Vous ne priez pas ? » Demande Margeary.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Questionne Daenerys.

« Je ne suis pas les Anciens Dieux. »

« Qui suivez-vous alors ? Les Sept, comme votre mère ? » Sourit Aegon.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu est son nom est la Mort. Et la seule chose qu'on dit à la mort c'est : Pas aujourd'hui ! » Répondit solennellement Arya, choquant Daenerys.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

« C'est possible. C'est écrit dans le livre de la première épée de Braavos, Syrio Forel. » Arya hausse les épaules.

« Je l'ai déjà rencontré ! » S'extasia Daenerys, et les yeux d'Arya brillèrent d'excitation.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Mon frère Viserys voulait apprendre la danse de l'eau. Mais il a jugé que c'était quelque chose pour les femmes, et il a arrêté. Syrio est resté quelques semaines à Port-Réal. »

« Comment il était ? Il est vraiment si fort que les livres le disent ? Il se bat vraiment avec une épée très fine ? Est-ce qu'il poursuit encore les chats ? »

Les deux filles se mirent à parler avec enthousiasme du Braavosi, et Aegon et Rhaenys ajoutèrent quelques détails sur l'homme qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant un long moment, chacun détaillant leurs vies dans leurs châteaux respectifs, de leurs amis et de leurs parents. Au moins, c'est quelque chose qui ne change pas. Même si Loras avait déjà plus de dix-huit ans, ses parents lui interdisent encore l'alcool. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'en voler dans les réserves de son père, et Arya expliqua les nombreuses escapades de son frère, sa sœur et son cousin pour piquer des bouteilles également, bien que les Nordiens boivent également de la bière.

Finalement, Jon, Sansa et Robb firent leur retour, et les trois ont un air si sérieux sur leurs visages qui choqua presque Aegon, les ayant toujours vus avec un sourire aux lèvres ou au moins avec un air détendu. Arya leur souffla que c'est normal, et ils ne dirent rien. Ils reprirent leurs épées, et les jetèrent dans la barque.

Malheureusement pour eux, au moment de se relever, le prince héritier trébucha et tomba sur la barque dans le sable. Sous son poids, elle craqua et l'un des côtés fut complétement cassé.

« Merde. » Grogna Aegon, alors que Loras l'aide à se relever.

« Bien joué. » Gémit Rhaenys. « Comment allons-nous rentrer maintenant ? »

« Si quelqu'un a une corde ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, il doit y avoir moyen de réparer ça. » Examina Jon, regardant l'état de la barque.

« J'ai juste ça. Ça ira ? » Demande Margeary en retirant le cordon autour de sa robe, qui servait à resserrer sa robe pour montrer ses courbes fines. Robb la prit et l'amena à Jon, et les deux essayèrent de faire un nœud avec le cordon.

« Non, c'est trop fragile. Il risque de rompre pendant la traversée. » Fit Robb.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a assez de place pour nous tous dans une seule barque ? » Demande Sansa.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excuse Aegon, mais les Starks lui firent un signe de la main indiquant que ce n'est pas grave.

« On a vécu pire. » Rigola Robb. « Une fois, nous étions parti explorer les bois et nous nous sommes perdus. Nous sommes restés pendant deux jours dans les bois, sans armes et sans feu. » Les autres semblaient choqués.

« Père et Mère sont devenus fous. Tante Lyanna aussi. » Ricana Sansa en se souvenant de la colère de leurs parents. « Mais nous nous sommes tellement amusés qu'on a recommencé deux semaines après. Mais personne n'a répondu à ma question. »

« Je suppose que si on se serre, c'est possible. » Jon était en train d'évaluer l'espace de la barque et de se demander comment il pourrait mettre neuf personnes dans une barque de quatre. « Mais pour ramer, ça va être dur. »

« Essayons, et si ça ne marche pas, eh bien, je suppose que nous trouverons une autre solution. » Propose Daenerys. Jon acquiesça et prit les directives.

« Bien. Mon Prince, s'il vous plait, prenez place. Mmmh… Vous aussi Princesse Rhaenys. » Les deux frères royaux prirent place côte à côte. « Ser Loras, Robb, mettez-vous aux place arrières de la barque. Vous ramerez. » Les deux s'exécutèrent. « Arya, tu es la moins lourde d'entre nous. Tu devrais grimper sur les genoux de la Princesse. » Jon envoya un regard d'excuse à Rhaenys, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Lady Margeary peut prendre place sur les genoux de son frère, la Princesse Daenerys, sur ceux du Prince, et Sansa tu iras sur les genoux de Robb. » Les quatre grimpèrent difficilement dans la barque qui pencha à cause des mouvements des personnes dedans.

« Et toi Jon ? » Demande Sansa, essayant de s'ajuster le mieux possible pour laisser à Robb une marge de manœuvre pour ramer.

« Je me mettrai debout à l'arrière. » Il poussa légèrement la barque pour amorcer la traversée, et se plaça derrière Robb et Loras, qui commencèrent à pagayer aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent. Leurs mouvements sont lents et ne les fait pas avancer beaucoup, mais au moins ils avancent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la traversée, le malheur s'abattit sur eux. De la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Margeary éternua, ce qui destabilisa Loras, qui glissa sur son dos. Margeary agrippa Daenerys par réflexe, et les deux femmes s'affaissèrent dans la barque, faisant beaucoup tanguer leur embarcation.

« NOOOON ! » Crie Daenerys, faisant sursauter ses compagnons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dany ? » S'inquiète Aegon, surtout lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur les joues de sa tante lorsqu'elle jeta sa main à l'eau.

« Ma… Ma couronne ! » Rhaenys remarqua que la couronne de sa tante avait en effet disparue.

« Ou est-ce qu'elle est ? Tu l'as oubliée sur l'île ? »

« Non ! Elle vient de tomber à l'eau ! Ma couronne ! Il me la faut ! » S'écria désespérément Daenerys, scrutant l'eau sombre dans le désespoir.

« Dany… C'est impossible de la retrouver… Regarde l'eau, on ne voit rien à travers. » Se désola Aegon.

« Nous vous en ferons construire une nouvelle s'il le faut. » Rassure Margeary.

« NON ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est la couronne de ma mère ! » Les larmes coulent à flot sur son visage, et Aegon et Rhaenys comprirent. La Reine Rhaella était morte en donnant naissance à Daenerys, et la couronne était le seul bijou que Dany avait pu récupérer, le Roi fou ayant fait fondre le reste. Jon retira sa fourrure et la tendit à Sansa.

« Jon ? » Demande Sansa, prenant la cape dans la confusion.

« Je vais aller chercher votre couronne Princesse. » Déclare Jon en retirant ses bottes de cuir. Il détache sa ceinture d'épée et la tendit à Arya qui la récupéra. Il hésita un instant, mais retira également sa tunique, le laissant seulement dans ses pantalons. Margeary, Rhaenys regardèrent fixement ses abdominaux ciselés et ses pectoraux toniques, avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau.

« Merde. » Ragea Aegon. « Il va geler ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller l'aider Robb. Tu nages mieux que lui après tout. » Fit Arya, et Robb acquiesce. Il se leva difficilement à cause de Sansa et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois de plus, Margeary et Rhaenys regardèrent le corps tonique de Robb, mais avant qu'il ne plonge, Jon remonta à la surface, prenant une grande respiration. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière contre son crâne, et il jeta provisoirement sa main droite sur le bord du radeau pour rester à la surface.

« Est-ce que c'est celle-là Princesse ? » Il tendit une petite couronne en or, très fine, incrustée avec des rubis aussi rouge que le sang. Daenerys glapit et se précipita vers sa couronne en la prenant délicatement, comme si elle tenait la chose la plus fragile au monde.

« OUI ! MERCI ! » Sans se soucier des conséquences, Daenerys se pencha de la barque, amenant son visage vers celui de Jon qui était encore dans l'eau, et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Jon devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Sansa, et ses cousins se moquèrent de lui discrètement, pour ne pas offenser la Princesse.

« Je euh… De rien… » Bégaye Jon, alors qu'il essaye de cacher son visage dans l'ombre de la barque.

« Jon ? » Demande Robb, ayant une idée en tête. Son cousin le regarda. « Le dernier arrivé à la rive doit aller piquer le vin ce soir. » Il plongea de la barque, prenant quelques mètres d'avance, et Jon cria.

« TRICHEUR ! » Puis le bâtard nagea aussi rapidement qu'il put pour rejoindre son cousin, laissant les sept autres seuls sur l'eau.

« Je te parie deux bouteilles que Robb va gagner. » Fit immédiatement Arya, mais Sansa renifla.

« Ouais, même pas en rêve. Je ne fais pas un pari quand je sais que tu vas gagner. » Arya bouda, sa technique n'ayant pas marché.

« Nous sommes toujours coincés en plein milieu d'un lac. » Souligne Margeary, et Rhaenys acquiesce. Daenerys semblait inconsciente de son entourage, tant que sa couronne était de retour dans ses mains. Aegon prit la place de Robb, laissant sa tante s'asseoir avec Sansa.

« Eh bien, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes dans cette situation en premier lieu. Il est juste de dire que je dois ramer. »

Et ensemble, les jeunes rentrèrent sur la berge, ou Jon et Robb les attendaient déjà, un grand sourire sur le visage de Robb alors que Jon avait l'air maussade.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? » S'étonne Margeary, remarquant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait affecté par le fait qu'ils soient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Robb éclata de rire.

« Il fait beaucoup plus froid dans le Nord, ma Dame. Ici, il fait presque trop chaud pour nous. » Répondit sincèrement Arya.

« MON PRINCE ! » Un cri alerta les jeunes, et ils virent Ser Lewyn, en compagnie de Ser Jaime et Ser Arthur arriver à grande vitesse dans leur direction.

« Eh merde. » Gémit Aegon. « Je suppose que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir. » Il partit vers les chevaliers de la Garde Royale, suivi par les Princesses, et les Tyrells et Starks entendirent les réprimandes des chevaliers sur l'imprudence qu'ils ont fait preuve. Ils se saluèrent, et repartirent chacun en direction de leurs propres campements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout l'monde ! Voici le 4ème chapitre du Tournoi d'Harrenhal ! Enjoy it et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'un bâtard du Nord a plongé dans le lac pour aller récupérer la couronne de Daenerys ? » S'étonne Elia, regardant son fils ainé avec intérêt. Aegon hoche la tête pour confirmer les paroles. « Il est fou ? Il aurait pu être malade et il n'est même pas sûr de la retrouver ! »

« Eh bien, il a réussi en tout cas. » Aegon hausse les épaules. « Et l'eau n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Même son cousin, Lord Robb Stark a plongé dans l'eau et ils ont fait une course à la nage jusqu'à la rive. Apparemment, ils trouvent qu'il fait chaud ici. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils pensent qu'il fait chaud. Le Nord est réputé pour être froid, même pendant l'été. Je suppose qu'ils ont grandis dans des températures plus froides que l'eau du lac. » Raisonna Elia. « Mais quand même. »

« Et tante Daenerys lui a fait un baiser sur la joue. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi rouge Mère ! » Ricane Aegon, mais Elia fronce les sourcils.

« Daenerys n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il a peut-être sauvé sa couronne, mais il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si vous n'aviez pas accompagné ces Nordiens. » Elle allait réprimander son fils quoi qu'il arrive. « A quoi pensiez-vous ? Traverser un lac sans consulter le chevalier qui vous suivait ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous risquions quelque chose Mère. » Gémit Aegon.

« On ne sait jamais ! Qui sait ce qui se trouve sur cette île ! »

« Mère… Nous étions avec Ser Loras. Et les Nordiens savent se battre, même les filles. Moi aussi. Il ne nous est rien arrivé, hormis la barque cassée. »

« Imagine si des mercenaires ont trouvés refuge sur cette île ? Une bande d'enfants ne les retiendraient pas. Et en parlant de cette barque, tu iras rembourser les Starks pour ton imprudence ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de Mais ! » Coupa Elia. « Tu as cassé quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, et tu te dois de faire ce qui est juste pour réparer tes actions. »

« Mais Mère… »

« N'oses même pas me répondre ! » Elia est clairement en colère. « D'ailleurs je viendrai avec toi pour vérifier que tu m'obéisses. » Aegon gémit, mais hoche la tête. « Bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers la chambre du Roi, et ils virent Rhaegar en train d'étudier des anciens parchemins. Il leva les yeux en voyant son fils et sa femme venir vers lui.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Ton fils a besoin de deux cent cinquante dragons d'or. » Répondit Elia, et Rhaegar leva un sourcil en regardant son héritier.

« J'ai euh… Peut-être accidentellement… Briser une barque appartenant à l'une des grandes familles de Westeros. » Bégaya Aegon, n'osant pas regarder son père dans les yeux.

« Oh mon… Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait. » Rhaegar gémit en ouvrant un tiroir et en tirant une bourse d'or. Il la jeta à son fils qui l'attrapa dans les airs. « Assures-toi qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Père. Les Starks sont gentils ! » Sourit Aegon en sortant rapidement de la pièce, sans voir que son père avait blanchi. Elia le remarqua cependant, et elle sait pourquoi. Depuis qu'il avait couronné Lyanna comme Reine d'Amour et de Beauté il y a tant d'années, les relations de la couronne avec les Starks ne sont pas très bonnes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon amour. Il semblerait que nos enfants et ta sœur soient devenus amis avec les enfants Starks. » Le rassure Elia, avant de rejoindre son fils. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Daenerys qui demanda si elle pouvait les rejoindre. Elle voulait remercier Jon pour ses actions la veille. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château sombre rapidement et sortirent dans l'air frais des Riverlands. Ils grimacèrent tous les trois au vent sur leurs visages, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le camp des Starks. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent un petit rassemblement de personnes, autour de quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas, et la foule acclamait bruyamment.

La curiosité l'emportant, ils avancèrent vers la foule, et Ser Jaime avança avec Ser Barristan pour vérifier si l'endroit est sécurisé. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent que c'était bon, ils reviennent et ils avaient l'air un peu choqués. Intrigués par les réactions des chevaliers, la famille royale s'avança, et les personnes dans le public s'écartèrent en les reconnaissant.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la scène, ou se trouvent quatre mannequins d'entrainement, avec de la viande crue accrochée au niveau des bras, de la gorge, du ventre et des jambes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande Aegon, à personne en particulier. Une femme à sa droite l'entendit et prit sur elle de répondre.

« Les Starks entrainent leurs loups. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en face d'eux. » Les yeux d'Aegon s'élargissent à cette révélation, et il reporta son attention, cherchant les Starks. Il les trouva finalement. Ils se trouvent dans un coin, au centre de la foule, leurs loups sagement assis à leurs côtés.

« Très bien les enfants, n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas vos commandes qui comptent, ce sont vos intentions. » Dit un homme en parlant aux enfants Starks, mais les quatre jeunes roulèrent des yeux.

« Avec tous nos respects Maitre Gregoir, nous entrainons nos loups depuis deux ans maintenant, et ils ne sont pas de simples chiens de chasse. » Répliqua Robb avec ennui, renvoyant le maitre de chenil avec un signe de la main.

« Votre père me paye pour vous donner les conseils appropriés pour que vous puissiez dresser vos… » Commence le Maitre, avant qu'Arya ne le coupe.

« C'est une perte de temps. Les loups ne peuvent pas être dressés. Ils n'obéissent qu'à nous et personne d'autre. »

« Mais je… »

« Je vais vous montrer. » Arya se leva et s'avança. Une louve se leva immédiatement et se pressa contre les jambes de sa maitresse. « Nymeria ! Attaque ! » Cria Arya, et immédiatement, la louve nommée Nymeria parcourut la vingtaine de mètres la séparant des mannequins et sauta sur le premier, ses crocs s'enfonçant directement dans la viande attachée à la gorge. Le mannequin tomba sur le sol, et d'un coup sec, la louve arracha la viande et la jeta au sol, avant d'attaquer la viande au niveau du ventre. « Nymeria retour ! » Lâchant immédiatement sa proie, la louve revint rapidement aux côtés de sa maitresse, son museau dégoulinant encore du sang frais de la viande. La foule applaudit bruyamment, et Arya sourit en se penchant pour faire une révérence.

« Grey Wind ! » Cria simplement Robb, et son propre loup se jeta vers son mannequin, attaquant d'abord la jambe droite, et envoyant la viande dans la foule en la tirant d'un coup sec, avant de se concentrer sur les bras du mannequin et de les détruire comme si ce n'était rien. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le loup grogna dangereusement, et Robb s'avança vers son loup à la surprise de tout le monde, mais le loup ne lui fit rien, même lorsque Robb posa sa main sur le crâne de l'animal. « Achève-le. » Murmure l'héritier du Nord, et le loup ne se fit pas prier en se jetant à la gorge et déchirant le mannequin en deux morceaux.

Jon Snow et Sansa Stark rejoignirent leur frère, accompagnés de leurs loups qui ne quittaient pas leurs côtés. Les quatre loups restèrent calmes alors que la viande fraiche du mannequin de Grey Wind est clairement accessible pour eux. Mais ils obéirent aux ordres silencieux de leurs maitres.

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Ces techniques ne sont pas dignes d'un loup. » Grogne Jon. Sansa acquiesça et Robb se releva.

« Tu as raison. Mais nous ne pouvons pas chasser pendant trois jours pour le concours de chasse. Il faut faire avec ce que l'on a. » Admit-il. « Mais ces exercices ne servent à rien, je suppose que c'est mieux de s'arrêter. » La foule semblait l'avoir entendu parce qu'un gémissement collectif s'éleva, et la plupart des personnes présentes commençaient à s'éloigner.

« Choses impressionnantes à voir. » Commenta Ser Jaime, incapable de tirer son regard des loups en face de lui. Elia acquiesça, reconnaissant que les bêtes en face d'elle sont très dangereuses. Cependant, elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit Daenerys s'approcher des Starks.

« Daenerys ! » Appelle-t-elle, mais sa belle-sœur ne lui répondit pas. Cependant, son cri attira l'attention des loups, qui se mirent à grogner en apercevant la belle princesse.

« Calme ! » Gronde Robb, et les grognements se stoppèrent. Cependant, le loup blanc aux yeux rouge s'avança vers Daenerys sans faire un seul bruit. A l'horreur d'Aegon, Elia, Jaime et Barristan, la Princesse tendit sa main vers l'avant, et le loup renifla doucement la paume de sa main, avant d'y frotter son visage.

« Ghost, à moi. » Fit Jon, et le loup se retourna rapidement pour rejoindre son maitre. « Bonjour Princesse. » Il s'inclina légèrement, avant d'apercevoir la Reine et le Prince héritier derrière elle. Il se mit à genoux rapidement, et ses cousins l'imitèrent.

« Relevez-vous. » Ordonne Elia en s'avançant, ayant compris que les enfants savent contrôler leurs loups. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'entends que vous connaissez mon fils et ma belle-sœur. »

« Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous parler. » Acquiesce Robb, alors que Jon le laissa en avant, rejoignant ses cousines un peu en retrait.

« Plusieurs fois en fait. » Ajoute Aegon, mais sa mère lui envoya un regard noir, et il baisse la tête.

« J'ai entendu les récits de votre petite escapade d'hier soir. » Commence la Reine, et les quatre Starks baissèrent la tête. « Alors que je n'approuve pas du tout ce que vous avez fait, il semblerait qu'il y ait des choses qui doivent être réglées. »

« Au nom de la couronne et de la maison Targaryen, voici deux cent cinquante dragons d'or pour rembourser la barque que j'ai brisé hier. » Aegon tendit la bourse que son père lui avait donnée, et Robb la regarda étrangement avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est très gentil de votre part mon Prince, mais nous ne pouvons accepter. Nous avons eu cette barque gratuitement. Si cet or doit aller à quelqu'un, ce serait au fils de Lord Robert Barathéon. » Elia parut choquée, mais hoche la tête.

« C'est vraiment… généreux de votre part. » Dit-elle.

« JON ! » Une grande voix les surprit, et Lyanna Stark fit son apparition, se dirigeant directement vers son fils. « Ah tu es là. » Elle soupira de soulagement et aperçut la Reine. « Ma Reine. » La voix de Lyanna était froide, ce qui choqua les enfants Starks.

« Lady Lyanna. » Répondit Elia, du même ton, et les deux femmes se fixèrent sans sourciller.

« Euh… Mère ? Que voulais-tu ? » Demande Jon, essayant d'attirer l'attention de sa mère ailleurs. Lyanna secoua la tête et regarda son fils.

« Oh oui. Je viens de parler à Lady Mormont et elle nous invite à diner avec elle et ses filles ce soir. Apparemment ses deux ainées sont sous l'impression que tu es digne de t'entrainer avec elle. » L'informe Lyanna.

« En fait, je voulais demander à Jon s'il voulait prendre le diner avec moi ce soir. » Intervint Daenerys, s'avançant vers Lyanna et Jon.

« Euh… » Le jeune bâtard alternait son regard entre sa mère et la princesse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Lyanna, Sansa et Arya plissèrent les yeux en regardant Daenerys, alors que Robb souriait follement. Elia et Aegon regardèrent la sœur du Roi avec stupéfaction.

« C'est une demande royale Lord Snow. » Ajoute Daenerys, sans aucune trace de méchanceté. Jon hésita et lança un coup d'œil à Robb qui hoche la tête discrètement.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Princesse. » Il s'inclina et le sourire de Daenerys apparut sur son doux visage. Elle a l'air si belle et radieuse. Jon se tourna alors vers sa mère. « Peut-être que nous pourrions diner avec les Mormonts demain ? »

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Maintenant, viens. Tu dois t'entrainer à l'épée. » Lyanna attrapa le bras de Jon et le tira avec force, alors que ce dernier se laissa faire en envoyant un regard d'excuse à ses cousins.

« Eh bien, c'était bizarre. » Commente Robb, alors que Sansa et Arya acquiescèrent.

« Si vous pouviez informer Jon que j'enverrai un de nos chevaliers le chercher pour l'escorter ce soir, je vous en serai reconnaissante. » Daenerys s'adresse aux Starks.

« Ce sera fait Princesse. » Répondit Arya. Daenerys hoche la tête et s'en alla, rapidement suivie par Elia et Aegon.

.

.

.

« Je suis ici pour escorter Jon Snow jusqu'à la Princesse Daenerys. » Déclare Ser Jaime, alors que deux soldats Starks l'empêchèrent d'entrer dans la tente de leur suzerain. Le premier garde hoche la tête et entra dans la tente. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Jon Snow derrière lui.

« Bonsoir. » Fit poliment Jon, et Jaime hoche la tête. « Est-ce que je suis autorisé à amener mon loup avec moi ce soir ? Il aime bien la Princesse. »

« Je n'ai reçu aucune instruction, mais je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. » Répondit Jaime, ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'entrainement des loups qu'il avait eu l'occasion de regarder.

« Pas d'armes non plus je suppose ? » Il avait l'air désemparé, comme si le seul fait d'être totalement désarmé le rendait faible et vulnérable.

« Vous pouvez les amener avec vous, mais je vous les prendrai avant le diner. » Fit le chevalier en armure d'or.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. » Jon détacha sa ceinture d'épée et la tendit aux gardes à ses côtés. Il retira ensuite deux couteaux de ses bottes, une dague attachée à son pantalon et les ajoute à sa ceinture d'épée. « Déposez ça dans la tente de ma mère. » Les deux gardes acceptèrent la tâche, et se dirigèrent dans une tente à proximité tandis que Jon et Jaime s'en allèrent en direction du château.

« Vous allez rester avec nous ce soir ? » Demande Jon. Le pauvre garçon a l'air stressé et nerveux.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille la Princesse. » La réponse de Jaime ne sembla pas encourager Jon, et le chevalier le remarqua. « Ecoutez. Je suis au service de la famille royale depuis plus longtemps que la Princesse est née. Je ne l'ai jamais vu inviter un seul garçon de son propre gré, et encore moins un bâtard. Quoi que vous lui ayez dit, continuez. » C'était un conseil comme un autre, même si il sait qu'une Princesse ne pourra jamais être mariée avec un bâtard. Mais Jaime a un faible pour les amours interdits et ce garçon semble avoir besoin de conseils. Jon hocha la tête mais ne dit plus rien. Jaime les dirigèrent vers une petite clairière en dehors du château, totalement vide de population. Daenerys avait réservé l'endroit pour elle seule. Une longue nappe était posée sur l'herbe, et une dizaine de lanternes entourent la nappe, fournissant assez de luminosité pour éclairer la zone.

Daenerys était assise sur la nappe, ses jambes étalées en avant, mais elle se leva lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle joignit ses mains ensemble, attendant qu'ils arrivent à son niveau.

« Princesse, voici Jon Snow. » S'incline Jaime.

« Je vous remercie Ser. » Jaime hoche la tête et s'en alla dans la pénombre, s'éloignant assez pour ne pas entendre la conversation, mais pas trop pour garder la Princesse à portée de vue. Elle reporta son regard sur Jon, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La même chose peut être dite pour Jon, qui agita nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Euh… Vous êtes ravissante ce soir Princesse. Pas que vous ne l'êtes pas les autres soirs, ou la journée. En fait, vous êtes belle à tout moment de la journée et euh… Je vais m'arrêter là. » Jon se gifla mentalement pour dire quelque chose d'aussi débile, mais Daenerys rigola doucement.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Jon Snow. » Complimente-t-elle, par politesse dans l'esprit de Jon, car il ne portait pas de vêtements spéciaux. Seulement son armure légère, son pantalon et ses bottes de cuir, sans oublier la traditionnelle cape de fourrure.

« Je vous remercie Princesse. » Sourit doucement Jon.

« Appelez-moi Daenerys s'il vous plait. J'en ai assez de tous ces gens qui oublient mon nom en faveur de mon titre. »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Jon. »

« Deal. » Accepta Daenerys. « Asseyons-nous. Je nous ai fait préparer quelques plats pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous ira. » Elle avait l'air nerveuse en se posant sur le sol.

« Je suis sûr que cette nourriture sera délicieuse. » Rassure Jon, en prenant place à ses côtés. Il remarqua le petit panier d'osier posé entre eux pour la première fois.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier. » Commence Daenerys, mais Jon la coupa rapidement.

« J'ai simplement fait ce que n'importe quel autre homme aurait fait. »

« Non. Vous avez proposé votre aide immédiatement. Vous étiez le seul. Ni Ser Loras, ni votre cousin, ni mon neveu n'a même eu l'idée de plonger dans le lac pour ma couronne. »

« Ils n'ont simplement pas eu le temps de le faire. » Jon était si humble mais Daenerys secoua la tête.

« Ils ont eu le temps. Mais aucun d'eux n'a réagi. Lord Robb a agi seulement à la demande de votre cousine. Vous l'avez fait de bon cœur, et sans rien demander en retour. Et pour cela, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante. » Elle posa sa main sur la jambe de Jon et lui serra le genou pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

« Ce n'était rien, franchement. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelque chose qui a une telle valeur sentimentale. » Admit Jon, et il continua quand Daenerys fronça les sourcils en attendant la suite. « Eh bien, ce n'était pas un objet pour moi, mais quand même. Jusqu'à mes huit ans, je croyais que Lord Stark était mon père et qu'il avait simplement deux femmes parce qu'il est un homme bon et honorable. Quand ma mère m'a finalement avoué qu'il n'était que mon oncle, je me suis senti perdu. »

« Cela doit être terrible. Ce serait comme sentir son monde s'écrouler autour de nous je suppose. » Sympathisa la belle princesse blonde. « Je suis peut-être un peu trop déplacée, mais connaissez-vous votre père ? » Le visage de Jon refléta la tristesse. « Je suis désolée je n'aurai pas dû demander. »

« Non c'est bien. » Le Nordien essaye de rassurer la princesse en lui souriant, mais il tira simplement une grimace. « Beaucoup de gens me le demande. Je suis assez fatigué de cette question. »

« Je peux le comprendre. »

« Mais pour vous répondre… Non je ne le connais pas. Ma mère ne parle jamais de lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaitre étant donné qu'il a laissé ma mère seule, mais en même temps… Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant… »

« Je peux honnêtement dire que je comprends votre situation. Ma propre mère est morte en me donnant naissance. Et la folie de mon père pèse lourdement sur ma famille, et ils ne parlent jamais d'eux. Les seules choses que je connais à propos de ma mère sont les histoires que Ser Jaime me raconte. » Avoua Daenerys, regardant ses jambes, n'osant regarder son partenaire. « Mais cessons de parler d'histoires tristes. Ce petit repas devrait être quelque chose de joyeux. » Jon hocha la tête, et elle ouvrit le panier, sortant quelques fruits, une cruche de jus, deux bols de soupe de légumes, et trois gros morceaux de pain. Mais elle sortit également des tranches de porc séchées, quatre saucisses, des œufs et des lamelles de porc, de la viande de bœuf et du poulet froid.

« Il y a de quoi nourrir dix personnes ! » Plaisante Jon en rigolant doucement.

« Je ne savais pas à quel point vous mangez alors j'ai préféré en prendre beaucoup. » Rigola Daenerys.

« Eh bien, je ne mange certainement pas autant, mais pour vous, je peux faire une exception pour ce soir. » Le sourire de Daenerys s'élargit et une lueur taquine apparut dans ses yeux.

« Oh oui ? Je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable mais hélas, j'ai peur de dire que vous deviendrez aussi gros que Lord Robert Barathéon si vous le faites. » Jon éclata de rire à la plaisanterie de la blonde à ses côtés.

« Même si je mangeais tout cela dix fois, je ne serai pas aussi gros que lui ! » Les deux rirent abondamment, et se mirent à manger, tout en discutant du tournoi et de leurs ressentis sur ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, mais aussi sur les compétitions à venir. Finalement, ils terminèrent leur repas et, détendue, Daenerys sortit deux bouteilles de vin du panier.

« Ma nièce Rhaenys m'a fait comprendre que vous aimiez le vin. » Elle lui tendit une bouteille qu'il prit dans ses mains et examina.

« Elle aurait raison. »

« Elle m'a aidé à choisir le vin pour ce soir. » Admit Daenerys, les joues rouges. Cependant, Jon ne la remarqua pas puisqu'il lisait encore l'étiquette de la bouteille.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle a mauvais goût en tout cas. Du Redwyne ! Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais c'est certainement l'un des meilleurs de Westeros. » Commente Jon, avant de chercher quelque chose pour ouvrir la bouteille.

« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre. » Remarque Daenerys, et Jon hoche la tête en débouchant le vin.

« Je voudrai bien dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais ce serait mentir. » Rigole-t-il. « Avec mon cousin Robb et ma cousine Sansa, nous avons l'habitude d'en boire ensemble. Maintenant, ma cousine Arya nous a rejoints. »

« Vous semblez proches les uns des autres. »

« Nous le sommes. Nous avons tous grandis ensemble. Et nous n'avons pas tellement de différence d'âge. Arya a quatorze ans, Sansa vient d'avoir ses seize ans, et Robb et moi aurons bientôt dix-huit ans. »

« Je vois. C'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai grandi avec Aegon et Rhaenys. Quand nous étions petits, nous avions pour habitude de nous faufiler dans la bibliothèque la nuit pour pouvoir lire les histoires sur les dragons et les grands chevaliers de Westeros. Rhaenys était souvent celle qui lisait. » Révéla Daenerys.

« Si je peux demander, quelle est votre histoire préférée ? La conquête d'Aegon ? »

« J'aime cette histoire, mais non. Mon conte favori est celui du Roi Jon Stark lorsqu'il a repoussé les armées du Val et des Riverlands à Moat Cailin alors que son armée était dix fois plus petite, avant de massacrer ses ennemis. » Elle lui envoya un grand sourire et il leva un sourcil.

« Vous mentez ! »

« Non je ne le fais pas. » Mais son visage joyeux disait le contraire et malgré lui, Jon se sentit sourire.

« Vous mentez pour me faire plaisir ! »

« Et si je l'étais, serait-ce si terrible ? » Demande-t-elle, taquine et Jon rougit.

« Je suppose que non… » Jon décida que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre que Daenerys sorte deux coupes pour verser le vin, et porta la bouteille directement à sa bouche. « Mmmh ! Il faudra remercier la Princesse Rhaenys pour son choix de vin. »

« Je serai sûre de le faire. » Rigola Daenerys, avant de lui tendre la deuxième bouteille pour qu'il l'ouvre. Il le fit rapidement, puis la lui rendit et Daenerys en prit une petite gorgée.

« Cela me rappelle les nombreuses fois ou Robb et moi nous faufilions dans les cuisines pour voler du vin de cuisine. Nous avions si mauvais goût à l'époque, mais l'adrénaline que nous ressentions rendait le vin encore meilleur. » Rigole Jon en se remémorant ses exploits criminels.

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voler du vin. » Admit Daenerys. « Il faudra que vous me fassiez essayer un jour. » Jon rigola mais secoua la tête.

« Le Roi prendrait ma tête si je transforme sa petite sœur en une voleuse de vin. Je n'ai aucun désir de mort Daenerys. J'ai encore beaucoup à vivre. »

« Je l'en empêcherai. » Fit sérieusement la princesse. « Que voulez-vous faire de votre vie ? Je veux dire, vous pourriez être un chevalier galant qui sauve les bijoux des filles de Westeros. » Plaisante Daenerys.

« Je ne sais pas. Dans le cas peu probable ou je remporte la mêlée, je demanderai une chevalerie au Roi, mais avec des chevaliers comme Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime ou Ser Arthur, je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Il y eu un temps où je voulais rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela ? » Demande Daenerys, choquée qu'il souhaite rejoindre un tel endroit.

« Le Mur peut apporter de l'honneur à un bâtard. » Jon hausse les épaules en reprenant du vin. « Mais de toute façon ma mère m'a empêché d'y aller, et je me suis senti obligé de rester. Pour elle. »

« Et je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait. Nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontré si elle n'avait pas réussi. »

« Je suis content aussi. » Les deux se sourirent grandement. La conversation entre eux était facile et ils se sentent à l'aise avec l'autre.

« Ne faites pas attention, mais ma nièce Rhaenys nous regarde de la fenêtre de sa chambre à la plus haute tour. » Murmure la blonde, et Jon hausse un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des conversations de filles ? Surement vos cousines parlent entre elles pour se moquer ou rêver sur certains garçons. »

« Aahah je ne pense pas. Arya dit à tout le monde qu'elle ne se mariera jamais et qu'elle ne veut rien à voir avec un garçon. Et Sansa… Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. » Admit Jon, tout penaud.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Aegon n'a aucune idée non plus lorsque Rhaenys et moi parlons de garçons. Il ne sait pas que la plupart des filles qui viennent le voir sont celles que nous lui envoyons. Ne lui dites pas ! » Révéla Daenerys et Jon éclata de rire puis hocha la tête. Daenerys frissonna et il le remarqua. Il enleva sa fourrure et lui tendit. « Non je ne peux pas. C'est la vôtre. »

« Prenez-là. J'en ai une demi-douzaine d'autres au campement. Et je suis habitué à des températures beaucoup plus froides qu'ici de toute façon. » Elle accepta la cape et la plaça autour de ses épaules, recouvrant entièrement son petit corps.

« Alors pourquoi prenez-vous la peine d'en mettre une si vous n'en avez pas besoin ? »

« Pour l'offrir à de jolies princesses je suppose ? » Il sourit et Daenerys rougit follement. Elle entendit un loup hurler au loin et regarda le ciel.

« Il se fait tard. Je ne veux pas que notre moment se termine, mais j'ai des devoirs demain matin et… » La Princesse laissa sa phrase en suspens et Jon comprit. Elle a besoin de dormir. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je comprends Daenerys. Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à vos chambres ? » Elle sourit et accepte en prenant son bras pour qu'il la guide, même si elle allait probablement les diriger par la suite. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre de Daenerys.

« Eh bien, c'est ici. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée Jon. »

« Moi aussi Daenerys. Je vous remercie pour l'invitation. » Accepte le Nordien. Daenerys posa sa main sur sa joue et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche avant de se reculer et de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Jon était encore rouge quand il est revenu dans sa tente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout l'monde ! Voici le 5ème chapitre du Tournoi d'Harrenhal, et le dernier que je posterai pour 2017 (Noël, Nouvel an, tout ça tout ça...)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

La belle Lady Margeary se promène actuellement autour du lac, se remémorant sa traversée jusqu'à l'île aux visages. Elle ne l'avait pas montré mais elle avait été excitée à l'idée de faire un peu d'exploration. Certes, elle était aussi effrayée, mais quelle femme ne le serait pas ? Les femmes du Nord apparemment…

La veille, elle avait marché jusqu'au camp des Nordiens et avait pu observer les enfants Starks en action. Même la plus jeune, Lady Arya, savait se battre et si Margeary était honnête avec elle-même, Arya savait mieux se battre que la moitié des soldats du Reach. Et elle semblait être la moins bonne du groupe. Lady Sansa avait battu férocement un homme qui devait être leur formateur, et Lord Robb pratiquait avec Jon Snow et elle devait l'admettre, ils semblaient vraiment bons.

Elle se retrouve de plus en plus intriguée par ces Nordiens. Elle sait que sa grand-mère et son père voudrait qu'elle séduise le Prince Aegon pour qu'elle devienne Reine, et elle aime cette pensée, mais malgré elle, le Prince ne l'attire pas. Il était tout simplement trop… banal. Il est gentil et beau mais… Eh bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle pense de lui en ce moment.

« Vous êtes perdue ma Dame ? » Elle sursauta en entendant une voix masculine et elle vit Robb Stark à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Non je ne le suis pas mon Seigneur. Je me promenais simplement. » Fit elle sérieusement. Il hoche la tête.

« Je vois. Besoin d'une compagnie ? » Elle était sur le point de refuser mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Cela dépend. Cette compagnie s'appellerait-il Robb Stark ? » Taquine-t-elle, et les coins de la bouche de Robb se levèrent. Il lutte pour garder son sourire apparemment.

« Mmmh je ne suis pas sûr… Il est un homme occupé après tout. Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut épargner un peu de son temps pour une belle Dame comme vous. » Elle rougit doucement au compliment. Il lui tendit le bras et elle le lia avec le sien. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en longeant le lac.

« Si je peux me permettre, je trouve que le Nord est… Comment dire… Mystérieux ? » Commence Margeary, jetant un coup d'œil à l'héritier de Winterfell.

« Mystérieux ? » Robb rigola doucement. « La plupart des Suderons disent que le Nord est sombre et froid, mais jamais mystérieux. » Il fronça les sourcils en expliquant cela. « Bien entendu ils n'ont jamais été là-bas. »

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas le Nord donc je me suis peut-être mal exprimée… Je parlais de vos habitants. J'ai l'impression que chaque chose que vous faites est totalement incompréhensible pour nous. » Se corrigea la Rose de Hautjardin.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais c'est normal je pense. Avez-vous déjà vu la neige Lady Margeary ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance. » Admit la plus jeune fille de la famille Tyrell.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne comprendriez pas nos raisons. L'été est revenu depuis la rébellion Bolton. Vous connaissez les mots de ma famille ? » Demande Robb.

« L'hiver vient. Des mots forts selon ma grand-mère. »

« Elle a raison. Nos mots sont la promesse d'une menace. L'hiver est redoutable dans le Nord, et si j'en crois mon père, il n'a rien de similaire entre l'été et l'hiver. Les vents se transforment en tempête de neige, les lacs et les étangs sont complétement gelés, les terres sont incultivables, les températures sont encore plus froides que d'habitude. »

« Ça a l'air terrible. » Elle admettait que le royaume le plus grand de Westeros était également le plus rude pour vivre, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer dans un endroit aussi froid.

« Ça l'est. Nous passons tout l'été à récolter assez de ressources et de nourriture pour tenir tout l'hiver, et des fois, ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est pour cela que nous sommes différents de vous. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des frivolités comme les tournois ou les beaux habits, puisque nous devons nous assurer de pouvoir survivre. »

« Je pense que je comprends. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour la maison Ecnarf ? » Elle le regarda, et elle le vit, l'air un peu triste. Pourtant cette famille s'était éteinte il y a plus de mille ans.

« En effet. Ils servent de rappel aux Nordiens. Ils n'avaient pas récoltés assez de fournitures pendant l'été, et l'hiver a été rude pour eux et leurs sujets. Tellement rude qu'ils sont tous morts de froids. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés lorsque l'été est revenu, et ils étaient encore complétement congelés. Ce sont les Manderlys qui occupent leurs terres maintenant. »

« C'est vraiment très différent de ce qu'il se passe dans le Reach. Si j'en crois les histoires de mes parents et de ma grand-mère en tout cas. »

« Si je peux demander, à quoi ressemble les hivers à Hautjardin ? » Il avait l'air véritablement curieux, et ses yeux la questionnent sincèrement.

« Eh bien, en été il ne fait jamais froid. Même la nuit il fait si doux que nous pouvons sortir et se baigner dans les lacs sans crainte de la température. Les fleurs et les fruits sont présents sur chaque arbre que l'on peut voir, et les vignes de chaque agriculteur regorgent de raisins. »

« Cela doit être très coloré. » Commente simplement le nordien, essayant d'imaginer la scène dans son esprit.

« Ça l'est. C'est vraiment très joli à voir. Il y a une raison pour que notre royaume ait été élu comme le plus beau de Westeros. Grâce à nos plaines et aux températures, nos terres regorgent de culture. La nourriture ne manque jamais, et même les pauvres trouvent facilement de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Bien que la plupart d'entre eux choisisse de rejoindre l'armée ou les agriculteurs. Mais en hiver… »

« Je parie que les cultures ne donnent plus rien. » Suppose Robb et elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Nous pouvons toujours cultiver, même si la température est beaucoup plus fraiche. Il n'y a que dans le Nord que l'Hiver empêche les cultures. Mais les arbres produisent moins de fruits, les cultures donnent moins de grains, et les couleurs se fanent, ne laissant qu'un paysage terne et froid. Il pleut beaucoup plus souvent, et beaucoup de lacs et d'étang débordent et détruisent ce qu'il y a autour. »

« L'hiver est terrible, et nous ferions mieux de nous en souvenir. » Fit sagement Robb, et elle accepta ses paroles sans hésitation. Il devait probablement mieux le savoir qu'elle.

« Plus haut, plus fort. C'est la devise de ma maison, et j'essaie de m'accrocher à ces mots. Je tire ma force de ma fierté envers mon royaume. Et je serai forte pour l'hiver. » Elle a un air de détermination dans ses yeux qui fit sourire Robb.

« Mon père et ma tante nous appellent des enfants de l'été. Je suis d'accord. Mais nous serons des hommes d'hiver, quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que nous resterons ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Vos frères et sœurs ne veulent pas se marier ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils le feront à un moment donné, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes séparés que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous autres Starks avons peut-être les mots de notre maison, mais nous avons aussi des devises que nous respectons plus que tout. »

« Un peu comme les Lannisters paient toujours leurs dettes ? » S'interroge-t-elle et il hoche la tête.

« En hiver nous devons nous protéger. Veiller les uns sur les autres. » Récite Robb. « Quand la neige tombe et que la bise blanche souffle, le loup solitaire meurt… Mais la meute survit. »

« Il semblerait que votre maison garde ses mots et ses devises pour elle, contrairement aux autres grandes maisons. Vous ne cherchez pas à impressionner. » Remarque Margeary.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire. Mon père a l'habitude de dire que tant que notre famille est unie, alors nous irons bien. Je le crois. »

« Notre conversation me rappelle quelque chose que ma mère me disait souvent quand j'étais jeune. »

« Oh ? » Demande implicitement le jeune homme aux cheveux roux/châtains.

« Oui. Bien que ce fût toujours dans des contes ou des histoires tristes, je n'ai jamais oublié cette maxime. »

« Et qu'elle est cette maxime ? » Il avait l'air curieux.

« Quand le véritable hiver arrive, vous n'entendrez pas de lion rugir, il n'y aura aucun cerf traversant les forêts, aucune rose ne pourra fleurir dans les champs, les serpents se cacheront dans le sable et les krakens vont gelés à l'endroit où ils nagent. Il n'y aura pas de truites nageant dans les rivières et aucuns faucons volant dans les airs. Même le souffle des dragons ne pourra pas nous réchauffer dans nos murs. Seuls les loups survivent et ils hurlent dans la nuit. » Récite-t-elle, et il parut choqué et admiratif. « Cela venait des contes de la Longue Nuit, pendant l'âge des héros. Ils disent que ce sont les Starks qui ont repoussés les marcheurs blancs. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu cela auparavant, mais je dois admettre qu'elle est flatteuse pour ma maison. Et puis, les Starks n'ont certainement pas repoussé l'envahisseur. Ils n'existaient même pas avant. Ce sont juste des légendes. En revanche, je pense que les insinuations de cette maxime sont largement exagérées. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'en hiver, seule notre maison survivrait, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« On pourrait penser que vous complimentez le Sud mon Seigneur. » Ricana Margeary et Robb éclate de rire.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez être différents de nous, mais vous avez vos qualités que nous n'avons pas. Vous savez jouter et vos armées sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que la nôtre par exemple. »

« Mon frère dit que l'armée du Nord est l'une des plus fortes de Westeros. » Admit Margeary, mais Robb secoua la tête.

« Nous sommes forts, oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas comparer nos forces sans nous battre, et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une guerre pour savoir quelle armée est la plus forte. Chaque armée a ses qualités et ses défauts. La vôtre est nombreuse, celle des Lannisters est puissante au front, celle des Barathéons est organisée et mortelle, les Arryns sont les meilleurs cavaliers de Westeros. »

« Je vois. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'art de la guerre, malgré avoir grandie avec trois frères ainés. Mes compétences se trouvent dans la danse, la couture et le jardinage. »

« La danse ? Eh bien, si l'occasion se présente, je vous demanderai de danser avec moi. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'apprendre deux ou trois choses. » Sourit Robb.

« Vous ne savez pas danser ? » Elle avait l'air choquée et surprise.

« Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimais étant petit, et j'ai dû esquiver plus de leçons que je n'en ai participé. » Margeary rigola à cet aveu.

« Dans ce cas, ce serait un plaisir de vous apprendre à danser mon Seigneur. » Il lui sourit et elle retourna son sourire avant que quelque chose ne passa dans les yeux du garçon.

« Je suis désolé ma Dame, mais je dois y aller. Il semblerait que mon loup ait trouvé quelque chose. » Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un léger baiser sur une de ses bagues, avant de s'en aller précipitamment, presque à la limite de courir. Ce ne fut que quand il était hors de portée de voix que Margeary se demanda comment il savait que son loup avait trouvé quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, elle continua sa promenade.

* * *

Arya se promenait tranquillement dans les camps autour du château. Son cousin lui avait décrit le camp des Arryns, et elle avait été le voir par elle-même. Mais elle n'était pas impressionnée. Oui, ils ont des faucons, tout comme elle avait un loup. Mais ils gardent ces faucons dans des cages, et aucun d'eux n'est réellement dressé. Décevant.

Elle marchait tranquillement en pensant au tournoi. Aujourd'hui, la compétition de chasse avait commencé. Celui qui rapporterait le gibier le plus lourd gagnerait la compétition. Ce n'est pas intéressant, et cela ne sert à rien. Pourquoi gaspiller du gibier pour une compétition alors qu'il est important que ce gibier se reproduise pour donner naissance et que les forêts regorgent toujours d'animaux et donc de nourriture.

Elle arriva dans le camp des Lannisters et observa attentivement. Ils sont très bien organisés, elle ne peut pas leur enlever ça. Probablement grâce au fait que Lord Tywin les avait entrainés pour mettre en place des sièges sur les châteaux et forteresses. Mais tout semblait… vide d'âme. Comme si l'esprit de groupe des soldats n'existait pas. Après, les armées du Sud sont plus nombreuses que l'armée du Nord, et il est logique de penser que les soldats ne se connaissent pas tous.

« Ma Dame ? » Elle se retourna seulement pour voir le bâtard de Robert Barathéon qui lui avait acheté les deux barques. Elle gémit intérieurement, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à le revoir.

« Oui ? » Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Le garçon ne l'avait pas impressionnée du tout.

« Je me demandais si nous pouvions passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme vous l'aviez promis. » Il sourit doucement, découvrant ses dents blanches. Merde, il n'avait pas oublié.

« Avec plaisir. » Elle ment, mais elle l'a tellement fait ces dernières années avec d'autres garçons, qu'il ne vit rien. « Je suis honteuse de l'admettre, mais je ne connais pas votre nom. »

« Gendry ma Dame. Gendry Waters. Et vous êtes Arya Stark, seconde fille de Lord Eddard et de Lady Catelyn Stark. » Elle n'est pas impressionnée qu'il sache qui elle est étant donné que son père était le meilleur ami du sien dans leurs jeunesses.

« Exact. » Fit-elle simplement.

« J'espère que les barques ont été utiles ? » Il essayait vraiment de commencer une conversation, et elle le remercia silencieusement, puisque ce n'est pas elle qui allait le faire, peu importe qu'il soit bâtard ou légitime, beau ou laid, fort ou faible.

« Elles l'ont étés. Nous sommes allés sur l'île aux visages. » Répondit-elle. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas mentir, sauf dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Et ce n'est pas le cas actuellement.

« L'île aux visages ? » Il semblait étonné et la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Oui. Mon cousin, mon frère et ma sœur voulaient aller prier. Les seuls arbres de Weir Wood se trouvent là-bas. Voilà pourquoi nous avons utilisé les barques. »

« Oh. Et est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que le Prince Aegon est venu avec sa mère pour me donner deux cent cinquante dragons d'or pour me rembourser une barque ? » Elle rigola doucement.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait fait. » Avoua-t-elle. « Le Prince a cassé une des barques et il a voulu la rembourser en donnant l'or à mon frère. Mais Robb a refusé et lui a dit que c'était à vous qu'il devait donner l'or. »

« Le Prince a cassé une barque ? Comment a-t-il fait ? »

« Il est venu avec nous sur l'île, avec sa sœur, sa tante, Lady Margeary et Ser Loras Tyrell. Ils étaient curieux de voir l'île, et puisque nous avions deux barques, nous leur avons proposé de venir avec nous. »

« Vous êtes amis avec la famille royale ? » Il semblait choqué et presque triste. Arya haussa les épaules.

« Amis est peut-être un mot fort. Eh bien, nous sommes courtois et civilisés les uns envers les autres. Presque. »

« Presque ? » Il interrogea, et elle se sentit obligée de répondre.

« Il semblerait que mon cousin Jon et la Princesse Daenerys soient très amicaux. Elle l'a invité pour un diner hier soir et l'a fait convoqué aujourd'hui pour passer du temps ensemble. » Révèle-t-elle, et le fils de Robert avait l'air presque jaloux. Mais de quoi ?

« Je vois. Il a de la chance. La Princesse Daenerys a renvoyé la plupart de ses prétendants depuis… Eh bien, toujours. Je sais qu'elle a refusé mon frère Joffrey en moins d'une minute hier matin, et la même chose vaut pour mon autre frère Edric il y a des années. »

« Et elle ne vous a pas renvoyé ? »

« Je n'ai pas essayé de flirter avec elle ma Dame. Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que vous. » Lâcha Gendry, et elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Merci pour ce compliment. » Heureusement que sa tante lui avait dit comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, parce que sinon, elle lui aurait déjà crié dessus.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ma Dame. » Il semblait sincère et ses joues sont rouges.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Gendry, mais que voulez-vous ? »

« Je vous trouve intéressante ma Dame. J'espère gagner une chevalerie dans ce tournoi, et si je le fais, me permettrez-vous de vous courtiser ? » Malgré elle, elle rougit. D'habitude, elle ne rougit jamais, mais les hommes ne lui demandent jamais la permission.

« Dans quelle compétition participez-vous ? »

« Mêlée. Mon Père me dit que les autres compétitions ne sont pas dignes des hommes, excepté la chasse. Mais je n'aime pas chasser donc… » Elle sentit presque de la pitié pour lui.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous battre, donc je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de remporter la mêlée, spécialement quand Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan et Ser Jaime participent. » Gendry se dégonfla. « Cependant, mon frère et mon cousin y participent également. Personnellement, je pense que mon cousin sera celui qui ira le plus loin dans cette compétition. Si vous le battez, alors je vous donnerai l'autorisation de me courtiser. »

« Alors je ferai tout pour battre votre cousin ma Dame. » Souffle-t-il, et elle hoche la tête. Leur attention fut attirée par les bruits d'épée, et ils virent une grande femme au visage laid et aux cheveux courts et blonds s'entrainer avec un garçon aux épaules larges et aux cheveux noirs. Arya s'y dirigea et les regarda pratiquer l'épée, alors que Gendry la rejoignit. Finalement, la femme réussit à désarmer le garçon, et le poussa au sol avec un coup de botte.

« Bien fait Pod. Tu t'améliores vite. Je suis fière de toi. » Elle lui tendit la main, et le garçon sourit en la prenant pour se relever. Puis il alla ramasser son épée et remarqua Arya et Gendry.

« Bonjour ? »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Gendry.

« C'était incroyable ! » S'exclama Arya. « Vous vous entrainez avec Lady Brienne ! » La réputation de la femme chevalier était incroyable, étant la première femme à obtenir le titre de chevalier depuis longtemps. Le garçon hoche la tête, alors que Brienne s'avança vers eux.

« En effet ma Dame. Podrick est mon écuyer, et l'un des devoirs des chevaliers est d'entrainer son écuyer. Podrick est très bon et je suis fière de l'avoir comme écuyer. » La fierté sur le visage de Podrick fit sourire Arya, alors que Gendry grimaça.

« Je peux m'entrainer avec vous ?! » Demande Arya, excitée à l'idée de s'entrainer avec une des seules femmes chevaliers de Westeros. « Père peut vous payer s'il le faut ! » Lady Brienne parut surprise un instant, mais elle sourit doucement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payée ma Dame. Je suppose que Podrick peut avoir un adversaire différent le temps de ce tournoi. Mais je voudrais quand même parler à votre père pour être sûre que ça ne le dérange pas. »

« Si vous voulez. Il va accepter, et s'il ne le fait pas, alors ma tante Lyanna va le faire accepter. » Ricane Arya, avant de regarder Podrick. « Arya Stark. »

« Podrick Payne. Bienvenue au camp de formation de Lady Brienne, et bon courage pour rester en vie. » Plaisante-t-il, avant que Brienne ne lui mette une gifle à l'arrière du crâne alors qu'Arya rigola.

« J'irai voir votre père ce soir, après avoir fini de m'entrainer avec Podrick. Pourriez-vous le prévenir de ma présence afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème ? » Arya acquiesça et la femme chevalier s'en alla, rapidement suivie par son écuyer.

« C'est génial ! Lady Brienne est tellement géniale ! Sansa va être jalouse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle remarqua enfin l'expression aigre de Gendry et l'interrogea à ce sujet.

« Ce n'est rien ma Dame. »

« Ce n'est clairement pas rien si tu tires cette tête. Alors dis-moi. » Il semblait indécis, mais lâcha un soupir de frustration.

« C'est juste que c'est tellement injuste ! N'importe quel fils de haute naissance peut devenir écuyer facilement ! Mais nous, bâtards, rien ne nous est permis. Je suis sûr que ce Podrick Payne ne sait même pas véritablement se battre. » Crache-t-il.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? L'injustice qu'il y a ? » Arya hausse les épaules.

« N'importe qui peut devenir chevalier tu sais. Même un bâtard. Ils peuvent changer leur nom s'ils le font.»

« Eh bien oui, mais il y a une différence entre devenir chevalier par des hommes peu recommandables qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est l'honneur, et devenir chevalier par les plus grandes lames de Westeros. »

« C'est à toi de montrer ce que tu vaux. Regarde mon cousin est un bâtard, et il est le meilleur épéiste de Winterfell. Il a même battu mon père plusieurs fois. »

« Il a battu NED STARK ? » Gendry semblait choqué. La réputation de Lord Stark est impressionnante, notamment grâce à ses actions pendant la rébellion Bolton, puis la rébellion Greyjoy. Arya hoche la tête, confirmant ses paroles.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas le seul. Mon frère ainé l'a battu aussi, et je suis sûre que Sansa l'a déjà battu. Et pourtant, Jon est encore meilleur que nous. Je suis sûre qu'il va aller loin dans la mêlée, alors si tu veux me courtiser, tu devras te dépasser. » Lui dit-elle, et elle le pense. Jamais elle ne se laissera courtiser par quelqu'un de faible, ou quelqu'un qui ne se donne pas à fond. Gendry ne dit rien, et Arya s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers son propre camp pour aller prévenir son père de sa rencontre avec Lady Brienne.

* * *

« Mon Prince, votre Père m'a envoyé vous chercher. » Fit Ser Arthur, entrant dans les appartements du prince héritier. Aegon hoche la tête et suivit le meilleur chevalier des sept royaumes jusqu'au bureau du Roi. Le chevalier ouvrit la porte et s'écarta, le laissant entrer.

« Vous vouliez me voir Père ? » Demande Aegon, regardant son père qui a le nez plongé dans des vieux parchemins. Rhaegar leva la tête et fit un signe vers la chaise en face de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« En effet mon fils. Juste un instant. » Aegon s'assit pendant que son père finissait de lire le parchemin en face de lui. Puis il soupira et roula le papier avant de le jeter vers une autre pile de papier sur le côté. « Voilà. Tu sais ce que sont ces parchemins ? »

« Non. Des prophéties ou des contes d'histoire probablement. » Répondit le Prince, sachant que c'était l'une des choses que le Roi aimait. Mais Rhaegar secoua la tête.

« Non mon fils. Ce sont des demandes de fiançailles. Pour toi. » Malgré lui, Aegon n'était pas impressionné par le nombre de demande qu'il avait.

« Et ? »

« Et tu as bientôt le même âge que moi lorsque je me suis marié avec ta mère. Excepté que je la connaissais avant d'être fiancé. Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps d'envisager une future femme pour toi mon fils. »

« Tu as des idées ? » Demande Aegon, sachant que son père ne lui en parlerait pas s'il n'y avait pas longuement réfléchi.

« Tu as le choix. Soit tu suis la tradition familiale et tu te marieras avec Rhaenys ou Daenerys, soit tu épouses une femme venant d'une autre famille. » Aegon réfléchit un instant, mais il sait déjà la réponse à cette question.

« C'est à cause de l'inceste qu'il y a eu autant de fous dans notre famille. Je choisirai une femme d'une autre famille. En plus… Rhaenys ne m'épouserait jamais, et tante Daenerys me tuerait avant même notre mariage… » Il n'est pas fou, et il veut vivre après tout.

« Je me doutais de ta réponse. Notre famille s'est marié les uns aux autres pour préserver notre sang pour contrôler les dragons. Mais il n'y a plus de dragons maintenant, juste des œufs transformés en pierre, comme ceux de Daenerys. Je n'ai aucun problème au fait que tu veuilles briser les traditions. » Admit Rhaegar.

« Si vous le saviez, je suppose que vous avez préparé une liste de Dames potentielles. » Supposa Aegon, et son père lui hoche la tête avant de se lever et de regarder tranquillement par la fenêtre.

« Tu as raison. Il y a Lady Margeary de la maison Tyrell. Sa famille nous a toujours supportés, mais je n'aime pas sa grand-mère. J'ai pensé également à Lady Myrcella de la maison Barathéon, pour améliorer les relations avec les Barathéons et les Lannisters. Il y a aussi ta cousine, la Princesse Arianne de la maison Martell qui ferait un match agréable. Lady Yara Greyjoy peut-être, pour éviter une nouvelle rébellion. L'une des filles Freys aussi, le vieux Walder est de plus en plus indépendant et ça m'inquiète. Il y a aussi Lady Gemma Lannister, fille de Daven Lannister. Lady Talla Tarly est également envisageable et tu la connais déjà. La fille de Stannis, Lady Shireen serait aussi appropriée pour toi, mais son visage est déformé par la Greyscale de sa jeunesse. »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que toutes ces Dames viennent du Sud. »

« Nous n'avons pas de bonnes relations avec le Nord, et tu le sais. Ils n'accepteront jamais d'épouser une de leurs filles au prince héritier. Ils sont trop têtus pour ça. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens du Nord épousent rarement les gens du Sud. »

« Justement ! Un mariage entre eux et moi pourrait améliorer les relations, surtout avec une des filles Starks. Ils sont aimés et respectés, et c'est une des plus grandes familles de Westeros. Le match est presque parfait. » Insiste Aegon, et son père sembla triste quelques instants.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Lady Sansa a presque mon âge, elle est belle et sait se battre. » Affirme Aegon, donnant les points qu'il aime le plus chez la jeune Stark.

« Très bien. J'enverrai donc un message à Eddard Stark pour lui proposer d'unir nos maisons. » Céda Rhaegar.

* * *

« Vous dinerez avec nous Lady Brienne ? Ce serait un honneur pour notre famille d'avoir un si grand chevalier à notre table. » Demande Ned.

« Et cela ferait plaisir à Arya. Elle semble s'être liée d'amitié avec votre écuyer. » Ajoute Catelyn en regardant sa plus jeune fille rire avec Podrick.

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. » Commence Brienne.

« Ce n'est pas un problème puisque c'est nous qui demandons. » Sourit Catelyn.

« Alors ce serait un honneur de partager un repas avec votre famille. »

« Génial ! Je vais prévenir Jon et Lyanna de préparer le repas pour deux personnes supplémentaires. » Fit Catelyn en se dirigeant vers sa belle-sœur et son neveu qui étaient en train de parler entre eux.

« Encore une fois, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté d'entrainer Arya. Elle peut être… Insistante quand elle le veut. » S'excuse Ned.

« Oh non, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir transmettre mon savoir à d'autres femmes. » Sourit Brienne, suivant Lord Stark dans sa tente.

« Vous devriez visiter le Nord un jour. Vous verrez par vos propres yeux qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes guerrières chez nous. Mes propres filles ne font pas exception. »

« Vos enfants ont de la chance de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent. » Admis Brienne, sachant qu'elle avait dû se battre une grande partie de sa vie pour pouvoir devenir chevalier. « Mais je dois admettre que je suis curieuse. Arya a parlé avec animation de moi, cependant, votre autre fille ne semblait pas impressionnée de savoir qu'une femme peut devenir chevalier. »

« Il faudra excuser Sansa. Elle ne vous a jamais vu vous battre, et elle a besoin de preuves pour le croire. Cela et ses propres croyances. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Demande la femme blonde, intriguée.

« Toute ma famille, excepté Arya et ma femme, est très proche des Anciens Dieux. Et selon cette religion, il n'y a pas de chevalier. Tant que l'on sait tenir une arme et s'en servir, nous n'avons pas besoin de titre. » Admis Ned, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Arya suit les Sept ? » S'étonne Brienne, sachant que beaucoup de Nordiens refusent de suivre autre chose que les Anciens Dieux.

« Non. Elle suit un concept étrange venant de Braavos. Quelque chose à propos du Dieu de la Mort. Cela ne me dérange pas, tant qu'elle respecte les traditions de chacun. »

« Je vois. Je pense que je peux comprendre. » Accepte Brienne.

Les deux continuèrent de discuter ensemble jusqu'à ce que Lyanna et Catelyn viennent les rejoindre. Lyanna est aussi une grande admiratrice de Brienne, et elle lui posa des milliers de questions sur sa jeunesse, de ses programmes de formation pour sa nièce. Ned et Catelyn écoutèrent particulièrement la dernière partie, même s'ils savent qu'Arya était entre de bonnes mains pour le moment.

Puis Jon cria à tout le monde que le diner était servi. Il avait fait cuire une soupe de légume, en suivant la recette que Daenerys lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée, et il avait demandé aux servants de ramener du pain, des tranches de viandes et du vin. Le repas est satisfaisant. Et heureusement que Jon ne s'était occupé que de la soupe, puisqu'il n'est pas le meilleur cuisinier que l'on peut trouver. Mais au moins, c'est mangeable.

Ils dinèrent dans une bonne ambiance, avec Jon et Robb posant des questions à Brienne sur ses batailles et ses tournois, Robb et Arya taquinant Jon à propos de Daenerys, Sansa et Lyanna se moquant d'Arya et de Gendry. Mais cela ne dura pas, et un garde entra.

« Lord Stark. »

« Oui Mitch ? » Le seigneur de Winterfell se retourna, se demandant ce que son fidèle garde lui voulait.

« Vous avez reçu un message. »

« Mettez-le dans ma chambre. Je peux le lire plus tard. » Ned secoua la main.

« C'est juste que… » Mitch montra le sceau, et les yeux de Ned s'élargirent à la vue du dragon à trois têtes. Il se leva et le prit rapidement, remerciant son garde, et retourna à sa place, sous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille. Il cassa le sceau et lut silencieusement. Un regard surpris se glissa sur son visage, avant d'être remplacé par la colère, puis son visage redevint neutre.

« Ned ? » Demanda Lyanna, le sortant de ses pensées. Son frère lui tendit la lettre, et cette fois, il n'y eut que de la colère sur son visage. Elle donna la lettre à Catelyn qui la lut également, mais son expression resta neutre tout du long.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande Jon. Catelyn prit une grande inspiration et lut à haute voix.

 _Lord Eddard Stark,_

 _Dans le but d'améliorer les relations entre votre famille et la mienne, mon fils et moi avons réfléchi à une solution idéale. Comme vous le savez, mon fils le Prince Aegon n'est fiancé à personne pour le moment, et j'espérais lui trouver une femme pendant ce tournoi._

 _C'est pourquoi je demande la main de votre fille, Lady Sansa Stark, pour qu'elle devienne la fiancée de mon fils, et la future Reine de Westeros._

 _Quelle que soit votre réponse, une rencontre entre vous et moi serait appropriée pour discuter d'éventuels détails et argumentations._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Rhaegar Targaryen, Roi de Westeros._

La salle se tut. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sansa, qui ouvrait la bouche sous le choc.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Til'Illan : Merci pour ton commentaire, il a fait super plaisir ! Pour te répondre, bien sûr que je vais exploiter le personnage de Lyanna Stark, mais pas tellement. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, l'histoire tourne autour de la "nouvelle génération" donc, oui elle sera présente, surtout avec la parenté de Jon, mais je ne compte pas en faire un personnage principal.**

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et désolé de dire que c'est la dernier chapitre de 2017 :/ Mais rassures-toi, je vais poster un autre chapitre de Moat Cailin jeudi (si tout se passe bien. De toute façon, il est déjà écrit...).**

 **Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout l'monde ! Voici le 6ème chapitre du Tournoi d'Harrenhal. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! :p  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

« Pourquoi tu as abandonné la lutte déjà ? » Demande Jon en regardant son cousin affuter son épée.

« Je te l'ai dit. » Soupire Robb, clairement agacé. « La Montagne y participe. Je suis plus qu'heureux de ne pas me retrouver contre lui. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais tu perdras quand même. Je suis dans la mêlée après tout. » Ricane Jon, et Robb lui jeta la pierre à aiguiser avec amusement.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pourrai m'allier avec d'autres participants pour t'éliminer. »

« Ou tu pourrais m'aider à éliminer d'autres participants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que nous deux en finale. » Ricane Jon.

« Comme si tu allais accepter mon aide. » Refusa Robb. « Mais si on se retrouve contre des chevaliers comme Ser Jaime ou Ser Arthur, je propose de s'allier pour les faire sortir de la compétition. »

« Deal. » Accepte Jon. « Tu crois qu'on devrais utiliser les épées que ton père a fait pour nous ? »

« Je suppose. Elles sont là pour être utilisée après tout. » Ils regardèrent les deux épées posées avec soin sur une table à proximité. « Mais peu importe l'arme, tant que nous donnons tout ce que nous avons. »

« Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude. » Fit Jon pensivement.

« Pas tout le temps. Je pensais que Lord Robert Barathéon aurait gagné la compétition de chasse. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce soit Howland Reed qui l'emporte. » Admit Robb.

Il est vrai de préciser qu'aucune personne vivante ne s'attendait à une victoire du seigneur de Greywater Watch. Son sanglier était tellement lourd qu'il avait failli casser la balance lors de la pesée. Il est ainsi le premier homme du Nord a remporté une compétition de ce tournoi, et une grande fête avait été organisée en son honneur avec tous les seigneurs du Nord réunis. Jon, Robb, Sansa et Arya avaient été heureux pour le seigneur, mais aussi pour sa fille Meera, qui est l'une de leurs amies dans le Nord. Principalement l'amie de Sansa. Ils avaient passés le petit banquet ensemble, accompagnés de Larence Corbois, Wendell Manderly, Brandon Umber, Dacey Mormont et Alexander Flint. Ce sont les seuls enfants de seigneurs qui ont le même âge qu'eux, environ.

Leur fête avait été tellement forte que plusieurs seigneurs des campements Arryns, Lannisters et Tyrells sont venus leur demander s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, et même le Prince Viserys était venu voir pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit. Il n'avait pas été déçu, et s'était retrouvé avec une coupe de vin et un morceau de sanglier dans ses mains avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot. Il est resté une grande partie de la nuit après ça.

« Encore deux jours avant la mêlée. Je suppose que nous devrions nous entrainer. » Fit Jon et son cousin hoche la tête, acceptant la pratique. Ils rejoignirent Sansa, Arya, Brienne et Podrick et commencèrent l'entrainement. Bien que leur père/oncle ait embauché Lady Brienne pour entrainer Arya, la femme chevalier était ravie de se battre avec d'autres personnes qui ont le même niveau qu'elle. Elle admettait volontiers que Jon et Robb sont au moins aussi bons qu'elle, et Sansa n'était pas loin de leurs niveaux. De plus, Podrick et Arya adoraient pratiquer ensemble.

Après s'être entrainé un couple d'heure, les Starks se séparèrent de Brienne et Podrick et se dirigèrent vers l'île aux visages pour prier. Ils sont les seuls à venir sur cette île et ils aiment y rester pour être au calme et parler entre eux. Ils peuvent au moins être tranquille de toutes les festivités et retrouver un semblant de paix pendant une heure ou deux.

* * *

« Aegon ! Père nous cherche ! » Rhaenys appela son frère depuis le bord du terrain d'entrainement ou le Prince s'entrainait, et perdait, contre Ser Jaime. Le chevalier à l'armure d'or s'arrêta et rangea son épée. Le Prince l'imita et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de son père, ou il retrouva le reste de sa famille.

« Bien, tout le monde est là. » Commence Rhaegar. « J'ai plusieurs nouvelles. Elles ne vont pas toutes vous plaire. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande immédiatement Elia, sentant l'inquiétude monter.

« J'ai eu une audience avec Lord Stark ce matin. »

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? J'ai entendu des cris à travers ton bureau. » Demande Viserys, faisant s'inquiéter d'avantage le reste de sa famille.

« Disons que nous n'avions pas les meilleures relations, mais maintenant, le fossé s'est creusé. » Admit Rhaegar.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si mauvais avec eux. » Réplique Daenerys. « Ils sont gentils et bienveillants. »

« Tu dis ça pour défendre ton amoureux. » Railla Rhaenys, et Daenerys la fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! » Mais ses joues rouges disent le contraire. « Pas encore en tout cas. » murmure-t-elle si bas que seulement Rhaenys l'entendit.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer des cris entre vous deux mon amour ? » Demande Elia. Rhaegar soupira et regarda son fils.

« Je lui ai demandé d'envoyer une proposition de fiançailles entre moi et Lady Sansa Stark. » Révéla Aegon, attirant l'attention des trois femmes dans la pièce.

« Vraiment ?! » Daenerys et Rhaenys semblaient intéressées, et une lueur méchante s'alluma dans leurs yeux.

« Oui. Mais je suppose que Lord Stark a refusé ? » Devina Aegon.

« Pire. Lady Sansa a refusé, Lady Catelyn a refusé, Lord Stark a refusé. Dieux, aucun Stark n'a même tenté de lui faire accepter la proposition. » Expliqua Rhaegar. « Je pensais pourtant que tu étais en bon terme avec elle. »

« Je le suis. Du moins, je pensais l'être. » Fit Aegon, choqué d'avoir été rejeté si facilement. Il est quand même le Prince héritier !

« Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Je veux dire, elle deviendrait Reine quand Aegon sera couronné. » Demande Rhaenys, véritablement confuse.

« J'ai demandé la même chose à Lord Stark. Il ne m'a pas répondu. »

« Et tu as essayé toute la matinée pour le convaincre d'accepter ce match ? » Demande Viserys. Sa chambre n'est pas loin du bureau de son frère et il avait entendu les cris étouffés pendant un long moment.

« Non. » Admit Rhaegar. « J'ai essayé de transférer la proposition à son autre fille. C'était une erreur, je le reconnais maintenant. »

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas besoin de dire à quel point tu étais stupide pour essayer de faire ça ? » Elia lève un sourcil et croise les bras, tandis que son mari secoua la tête.

« Je pourrais demander à Jon pourquoi sa famille refuserait un tel match. Je le vois tout à l'heure. » Fit Daenerys.

« A ce propos… » Commence Rhaegar. « Je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'être vue avec lui. C'est un bâtard et il n'est pas digne de toi. » Ses mots provoquèrent la fureur de Daenerys qui répliqua immédiatement.

« JON EST BIEN PLUS QU'UN BATARD ! »

« Nous en reparlerons en privé. » Coupe Rhaegar. « Pour le moment, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Aegon. » Ses mots semblent attirer l'attention de son fils, qui le regarda avec intérêt.

« Un cadeau ? »

« Oui. Je voulais te la donner à la fin du tournoi, mais je suppose que tu pourrais l'utiliser dans la mêlée. » Il fit signe à son fils d'ouvrir une caisse sur le côté et Aegon s'exécuta. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'épée et la prit doucement dans ses mains. Elle est tellement légère. Le pommeau est rond avec un carré de rubis incrusté dans de l'or. La garde de l'épée est aussi blanche que la neige et ressemble à des crocs de dragons, recourbés vers le pommeau. Et la lame est juste magnifique. Elle n'est pas de la couleur habituelle de l'acier, ni de celle de l'acier valyrien. Elle est blanche, avec de nombreuses traces rouge sang faisant des trainées sur l'acier.

« Wow ! Elle est belle. » Il la souleva et la fit tourner dans ses mains pour la tester. Et elle est parfaite. « Quelle sorte d'acier est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Rhaegar. « Ce n'est pas de l'acier ordinaire ni de l'acier valyrien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est vieille puisque j'ai dû remplacer le pommeau qui était pourri. Elle est aussi tranchante que l'acier cela dit. »

« Ce serait un honneur de l'utiliser pendant la mêlée. Je vous rendrai fier Père. » Promit Aegon, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'épée. « Elle a un nom ? »

« Oui. Mais je suppose que tu peux lui donner celui que tu veux, puisque c'est ton épée maintenant. »

« Dragonclaw. C'est un nom parfait pour une épée parfaite. Merci Père !

* * *

Jon suivait Daenerys dans le dédale de couloir du château. Elle l'amenait à un endroit différent de celui où il l'avait déjà escorté. C'est la seule chose qu'il savait, sinon, il était complétement perdu. Elle ouvrit une porte et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit avec confusion. La pièce est petite, et il y avait très peu de choses à l'intérieur, à l'exception d'une caisse en bois.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demande Jon, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il vienne ici.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que la couronne de ma mère était mon bien le plus précieux ? » Il hoche la tête, se rappelant sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu dans le lac. « Eh bien je voudrai te montrer mon deuxième et dernier bien dont ne je me sépare presque jamais. »

« Daenerys, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Je le veux. » Réplique-t-elle férocement. Elle s'avança vers la caisse, passant ses doigts sur le bois. « Ouvre-la. » Il la regarda avec confusion, mais s'exécuta. Il haleta en voyant son contenu. Trois œufs de dragons reposent sur du velours rouge. L'œuf de gauche était d'une couleur vert émeraude, avec de petites stries dorées faisant le tour de l'œuf. Celui de droite était d'un blanc crémeux, presque aussi blanc que la neige, lui aussi entouré de strie dorée. L'œuf du centre était aussi noir que le charbon, avec des stries rouge. Daenerys prit ce dernier dans ses mains, très doucement, et l'observa, ses yeux remplis d'émerveillement.

« Wow c'est… Magnifique. » Jon ne trouva pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Wow… Comment les as-tu eus ? »

« Un marchand me les a offert pour mon quinzième anniversaire il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Mon frère pensait pouvoir les faire éclore, mais il faut se faire une raison. Les dragons ont disparus. Ces œufs se sont transformés en pierre il y a longtemps, mais ils restent quand même exceptionnels. » Daenerys reposa l'œuf noir et prit le blanc et or dans ses mains.

« Tu as raison. Ils sont magnifiques. » Admit Jon. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait encore. Les dragons ont disparus depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Il y en a peut-être d'autres. Mais en avoir trois en ma possession est suffisant je pense. » Elle regarda l'œuf dans ses mains avant de lui tendre. Il hésita. « Vas-y. Je te fais confiance. » Il tendit doucement les mains et elle y déposa l'œuf précieux.

« C'est chaud. » Les yeux de Jon s'élargissent au toucher de l'œuf. Mais ceux de Daenerys aussi.

« Tu le sens aussi ? Je pensais être la seule ! »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. C'est bizarre. Comment une pierre peut-elle être chaude ? »

« Je suppose que les dragons avaient des capacités mystérieuses dont nous ne savons rien. » Fit Daenerys, haussant les épaules. Jon s'avança et reposa l'œuf. Au moment où sa main ne toucha plus l'œuf, il ressentit un mal de crâne énorme et il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

« AAAAAARGH ! »

« JON ! » Daenerys se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour le maintenir. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je… AAAARGH ! Ma tête ! C'est en feu ! » Cria Jon, et Daenerys paniqua. Elle l'aida à se relever du mieux qu'elle put et le fit sortir de la salle pour l'amener voir le Mestre. Mais lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, la respiration de Jon devint régulière et la douleur semblait avoir disparue.

« Jon ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Daenerys en voyant la pâleur de son visage.

« Je… Je pense. J'ai soif. »

« Allons aux cuisines dans ce cas. » Proposa la princesse, et Jon hoche la tête, encore un peu faible de son expérience. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Daenerys ordonna à un servant d'apporter de l'eau et Jon vida la bouteille rapidement avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu allais bien et tu t'es mis à crier de douleur soudainement. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si… Comme si il y avait quelqu'un dans ma tête. Et j'ai senti Ghost. »

« Ghost ? Ton loup ? » S'étonne Daenerys.

« Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre Dany, mais… Ghost combattait quelqu'un ou quelque chose je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. Et j'ai entendu une voix. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ou même si c'est un homme ou une femme. »

« Une voix ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Demande Daenerys, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Jon ? »

« Ça disait… _J'ai froid…_ »

* * *

Rhaenys se promenait doucement dans le camp des Nordiens. Elle avait vaguement entendu le récit de sa tante sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec le bâtard de Winterfell et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais aussi, elle voulait obtenir des réponses sur les fiançailles refusées. Elle doit admettre qu'elle est intriguée. N'importe quelle fille accepterait d'épouser Aegon, ne serait-ce que pour son titre. Et pourtant, Lady Sansa, qui est amicale avec Aegon, avait refusé. Pour quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Elle a pu rencontrer le seigneur des marécages du Nord, Howland Reed, et sa fille Meera. Etrangement, la Princesse appréciait la fille du Nord. Cela l'amena à se demander pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas en bons termes avec les Nordiens, et particulièrement les Starks. Aegon lui avait expliqué comment leur mère avait salué froidement Lady Lyanna, et cette dernière avait été aussi froide.

Cela doit surement être lié au tournoi qui s'est déroulé dans ce même lieu il y a vingt années, lorsque son père avait couronné Lady Lyanna comme Reine de l'Amour et de la Beauté, mais c'était fini. Lady Lyanna était retournée dans le Nord et son père dans le Sud pour usurper la place du Roi fou. Surement les deux femmes peuvent passer outre une rancœur d'une vingtaine d'années ? Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi Lord Stark est-il aussi froid ?

Pourtant, le seigneur du Nord n'avait pas été froid envers elle ou Daenerys quand elle était allée le voir, et ses enfants ont été plus que sympathiques. Dieux, ils ont même partagés leur vin avec elle et Aegon et proposer de les accompagner sur l'île aux visages. Même Jon Snow avait plongé à l'eau pour récupérer la couronne de Daenerys.

Et ils étaient musclés aussi… Elle se souvient du corps tonique de Jon Snow et de celui de Robb Stark qui était encore plus ciselé que celui de son cousin. Dieux même Margeary avait regardé. Le Nord peut être chaud s'il le veut…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était éloignée du camp et qu'elle était arrivée vers une petite jetée au bord de l'eau sombre du lac. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle remarqua la barque des Starks flottant sur l'eau. Souriant en repensant aux évènements d'il y a quelques jours, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle.

« Tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? » Fit une voix moqueuse. Elle se retourna pour voir un homme en fourrure, aux cheveux marron et courts, un sourire bizarre sur son visage et des yeux fixant son corps.

« Je suis la Princesse Rhaenys, fille du Roi Rhaegar Targaryen. » S'introduit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Oh je sais très bien qui vous êtes Princesse. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Il semblerait que vous soyez perdue. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Je me suis un peu éloignée. Je pense que je devrai revenir vers le camp des Starks. Je dois leur demander quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que les Starks peuvent bien vous fournir ? » Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Eh bien je… » Mais elle ne put pas répondre quand l'homme en face d'elle lui agrippa férocement le visage et plaça sa main sur sa bouche.

« Non ne parlez plus Princesse. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous promener seule la nuit ? » Il ricana légèrement. « Des mauvais hommes peuvent s'en prendre à vous. » Il la poussa sur le sol et elle tomba à la renverse en criant.

« Que voulez-vous ?! Mon Père est le Roi et… »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez le revoir après que j'en aurais fini avec vous. » La stoppe-t-il en rigolant méchamment. « Une si jolie princesse, ce serait une honte de vous laisser partir. » Il s'approche d'elle et sortit un petit couteau.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! S'il vous plait… » Rhaenys ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage et son cœur battait vite. Il arriva à son niveau et s'accroupit, plaçant son couteau sur le haut de sa robe.

« Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus chez une femme ? » Il se tut pour la laisser répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, paralysée par la peur. Il utilisa son couteau pour déchirer le haut de sa robe, laissant apparaitre les seins de Rhaenys. Elle essaya de se couvrir mais il lui attrapa les mains et la repoussa. « Ses seins. Ils attirent les hommes comme des faibles. » Il passa son couteau froid sur le sein droit de Rhaenys et elle frissonna de peur, le froid faisant durcir ses tétons. « Oh ? Il semble que je vous excite ! » Il rigola méchamment avant de placer le couteau sous la gorge et il se pencha, attrapant son téton droit dans sa bouche et le mordit fort, faisant gémir Rhaenys dans la douleur.

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait… Stop… » La douleur est si forte et la princesse cria. L'homme ricana en se dégageant d'elle. Il saisit les bords déchirés de sa robe et tira fortement dessus, déchirant facilement la robe en deux et la laissant presque nue face à l'agresseur. Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, rendant inefficaces ses attaques.

« Vous êtes fougueuse Princesse. J'aime ça. Peut-être que je vous garderais en vie, pour m'amuser avec vous plus tard. » Il écarta violemment ses jambes. « Une vue parfaite Princesse. Je devrai remercier le Roi pour vous avoir fait devenir si belle. » L'homme retira sa fourrure et baissa ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon avant qu'une masse noire se jeta sur lui, libérant la Princesse qui recula précipitamment.

La masse noire n'était autre que Robb Stark, qui s'était jeté sur l'homme et les deux se battent sur le sol, échangeant des coups de poings. Avec un coup assez fort, les deux hommes se reculèrent chacun.

« Oh ? Il semblerait que l'héritier du Nord ait décidé de nous rejoindre. » Sourit l'homme en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il sortit l'épée accrochée à sa hanche et se mit en position de combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ramsay ? Encore en train d'agresser les femmes ? Oh oui, j'oubliais. Tu n'es pas capable de te battre contre un homme. » Railla Robb se plaçant aussi en position de combat. Mais il n'avait pas d'épée remarqua Rhaenys, et elle paniqua. Ramsay balança son épée vers Robb qui s'écarte prudemment sur le côté et il lui donna un coup de botte repoussant son adversaire. Ramsay cria et se jeta une nouvelle fois, balançant son épée de façon circulaire, obligeant Robb à reculer, encore et encore, pour ne pas se faire trancher en deux. L'assaut de Ramsay dura quelques minutes, Robb reculant continuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il profite du contrecoup de l'attaque pour se jeter sur Ramsay, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Une petite lutte au sol continua et Ramsay sortit un poignard qu'il planta dans l'épaule droite de Robb.

« AAAARGH ! » Hurle l'héritier du Nord dans la douleur. Il plaça immédiatement sa main gauche sur la plaie par réflexe alors que Ramsay se releva et ramassa son épée.

« Eh bien, ma soirée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça après tout. Non seulement je vais tuer le fils de l'assassin de mon père, mais je vais pouvoir baiser une Princesse à ma guise. » Il se lécha les lèvres et leva son épée vers Robb. Rhaenys cria dans la terreur et elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la scène devant elle. Cependant, elle n'entendit rien. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir une épée sortir du cou de Ramsay.

L'épée se retira, et le corps mort de Ramsay tomba sur Robb qui le repoussa immédiatement. Jon Snow se tenait là, une épée d'acier noir tenue fermement entre ses mains, le sang dégoulinant vers le sol. Sansa est avec lui. Robb se releva rapidement.

« Merci Jon. » Il essuya le sang de Ramsay sur son visage avant d'apercevoir la nudité de la Princesse. « Oh merde… Tenez Princesse. » Il retira rapidement sa fourrure noire et enveloppa le corps de Rhaenys avec précaution. Elle se tendit à son contact mais se laissa faire.

« Princesse, vous allez bien ? Physiquement je veux dire. » Demande Sansa en s'approchant d'elle. Rhaenys secoua la tête et continua de pleurer silencieusement. Prudemment, Sansa la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner du réconfort.

« Merde c'est… » Commence Jon, s'étant accroupi vers Ramsay.

« Ouais. Ramsay Bolton. Ce n'est pas bon. » Confirme Robb, et les deux hommes tirèrent une mine sombre en regardant le cadavre.

« Il faut se débarrasser de son corps. » Fit Jon. « Si quelqu'un le découvre, nous pourrions avoir des problèmes. » Cette phrase interpella Rhaenys qui se dégagea des bras de Sansa.

« Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez sauvé de lui ! Mon Père vous récompensera ! » Mais les deux nordiens ne répondirent pas, toujours en train de regarder le corps.

« Non Princesse. Je ne doute pas que votre père le fasse mais… Eh bien les Boltons sont amers envers nous depuis la rébellion. » Explique Sansa. « Mon père n'a laissé qu'un seul héritier vivant. Mais votre père a légitimé Ramsay il y a des années. »

« Si le peuple apprend que nous avons tué un Bolton, la maison Stark sera considérée comme une famille sans honneur et sans cœur, comme les Lannisters. » Termine Robb. « D'autant plus quand on sait que les Boltons et les Karstarks sont alliés. Les Karstarks se révolteraient pour cette injustice. Nos bannerets seront divisés. Les Starks ont promis sur leur honneur de ne pas se battre contre eux, excepté quand ils se rebellent. C'est la seule raison qui fait que les Bolton existent encore. »

« Il faut faire disparaitre le corps. » Fit Jon.

« Sansa, tu devrais empêcher Arya de venir ici. Elle n'a pas encore vu d'homme mort, et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que Père en décide autrement. Empêche tout le monde de venir ici. » Ordonne Robb. Sansa pensa à discuter, mais le regard sombre de son frère l'en empêcha et elle s'en alla rapidement. Robb regarda autour de lui et ramassa un petit rocher. « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ça. Elle est encore trop jeune. » Admit-il en regardant Jon, en parlant de Sansa. Robb s'avança vers le corps de Ramsay et s'agenouilla à ses côtés quand Jon l'arrêta.

« Robb. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jon ? Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! »

« Je sais. Laisse-moi le faire. »

« Non. Je suis l'héritier, je dois… »

« Tu dois rester propre ! Si quelqu'un l'apprend, c'est sur toi et les Starks que le blâme tombera. Mais si je le fais, je ne suis qu'un bâtard. Les répercussions seront moindres. » Contra Jon. Son cousin hésita un instant mais finit par abandonner. Robb lui tendit la pierre et Jon s'accroupit au-dessus du corps du Bolton mort. Il regarda Robb et fit un signe vers la Princesse, qui s'était remise à pleurer.

« Ne regardez pas Princesse. » Robb s'avança vers elle et la fit se retourner, tournant le dos à Jon. « Je vais vous ramener au château. »

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

« Je… Oui s'il vous plait. » Gémit Rhaenys en suivant doucement Robb qui marchait à reculons.

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

« Venez par ici. Ne vous retournez pas. » Malgré cet avertissement, Rhaenys commença à tourner sa tête, mais les mains de Robb l'empêchèrent de le faire.

PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

« Concentrez-vous sur mon visage. Regardez-le fixement. » Sa voix est autoritaire et elle lui obéit docilement, regardant ses traits durs et inquiets. Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude, mais aussi de détermination et de courage. Elle sentit le flottement de son cœur lorsqu'elle regarda les yeux de son sauveur.

Punch

Punch

Punch

Le son des coups de Jon diminua et elle ne l'entendit plus du tout. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Qu'est-ce que Jon est en train de faire ? » Demande-t-elle, ayant suffisamment calmé ses larmes.

« Je ne pense pas que vous voulez savoir Princesse. » Il se plaça à ses côtés et lui prit la main pour la diriger vers le château. Elle se laisse faire.

« Non ! J'ai besoin de… Je dois savoir… » Fit elle doucement et si bas que Robb ne l'entendit presque pas.

« Vous êtes en état de choc Princesse. Je ne pense pas que… »

« Je vous ordonne de me le dire ! » Elle augmenta sa voix mais craque immédiatement. « S'il vous plait… »

« Je… Êtes-vous sûre ? » Elle hoche la tête et Robb soupira. « Jon va le cogner jusqu'à ce que le visage ne soit pas reconnaissable. Le connaissant, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant que la tête de Ramsay ne soit écrasée au sol. Et je suppose qu'il attachera le corps à un rocher et le jetera dans le lac. »

« Il fait tout ça… » Elle sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge et se pencha sur le sol, vomissant le contenu de son estomac. Robb s'abaissa vers elle et lui tient les cheveux. Elle se releva lentement et il arracha un morceau de sa tunique pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche.

« Vous avez du sang sur votre visage. » S'exclame-t-elle, tendant sa main droite vers sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Il hausse les épaules et il l'attira vers lui pour se remettre en mouvement.

« Vous devriez vous nettoyer. » S'obstine-t-elle. « Sinon les chevaliers de ma famille penseront au pire. » Robb soupira mais admit qu'elle avait un bon point. Il arracha un autre morceau de sa tunique et se dirigea vers le lac pour l'humidifier et s'essuyer le visage.

« Mieux ? » Demande-t-il et elle hoche la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château silencieusement, évitant le plus possible de rencontrer des gens. Après tout, même si elle est couverte de la large cape de Robb, elle reste quand même nue en dessous. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, Robb soupira de soulagement. Il allait s'en aller mais elle lui serra la main et l'attira avec elle dans le dédale de couloir. Sachant que ce n'est probablement pas judicieux de la laisser seule, il la suivit. Elle frappa à une porte gardée par Ser Jaime et Ser Lewyn, et des bruits étouffés et de précipitation se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaitre la Reine Elia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… Oh Rhaenys… » Soupire la Reine avant de remarquer le visage de sa fille. « Rhaenys est-ce que tu vas bien ? » La Princesse secoua la tête et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. « RHAEGAR ! »

Le Roi arrive précipitamment et observa la scène, alors que sa femme et sa fille s'écroulent sur le sol. Robb se racla la gorge, attirant son attention.

« Lord Robb ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Fit dangereusement le Roi, s'approchant de Robb.

« Je… Votre fille s'est faite agressée par un mercenaire. » Il déforme un peu la vérité mais l'histoire est la même. « Je l'ai escortée ici pour sa sécurité. » Les yeux de Roi s'élargirent à cette révélation et sa main atteignit machinalement son épée accrochée à sa hanche gauche.

« OU EST-IL ? » Son cri attira les deux chevaliers de la garde royale, qui observèrent sous le choc la colère de leur Roi. Robb prit un air sombre.

« Mort. » Robb passa la main dans ses cheveux et raconta l'histoire. Au plus il racontait, au plus le Roi prenait un air sombre. « Je suis désolé mon Roi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous avez sauvé ma fille. Je devrai plutôt vous remercier. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Le mercenaire… C'était un homme du Nord… Mon père et moi-même le traquions depuis un moment mais nous n'avions aucune preuve… Ne tenez pas le Nord responsable, je vous en supplie mon Roi. » Implora Robb, effrayé à l'idée que le Nord soit pénalisé à cause d'un seul homme.

« Je vous le promets. Je peux compter sur vous pour garder cette affaire discrète ? » Demande/ordonne Rhaegar, et Robb hoche la tête. « Bien. Allez rejoindre votre famille maintenant. » Il le congédia. Robb hésite un moment, mais finit par s'en aller. Rhaegar alla directement rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.

 **Et fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !**

 **Je voudrais aussi faire une précision par rapport à ce chapitre (surtout concernant les oeufs). Il n'y aura PAS de Marcheurs Blancs dans cette histoire.**

 **Bonne journée à vous :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 7ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous appréciez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions !**

Aegon se leva avec difficulté. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il avait même médité sur l'utilité de se saouler au vin pour s'endormir, mais avait finalement abandonnée cette idée, sachant qu'il devait être prêt aujourd'hui pour le tournoi de lutte. Certes il ne participe pas, mais il devait être présent. S'il devait être honnête, il aurait préféré errer dans les campements, connaitre de nouvelles personnes, mais c'était impossible.

Il s'habilla en enfilant un pantalon de soie et des bottes de cuir, avant d'enfiler une tunique et une armure légère de torse. Enfin, il accrocha sa ceinture d'épée à sa hanche et y accrocha sa nouvelle épée, Dragonclaw. Il était presque devenu amoureux de cette épée, si c'était possible. Elle est tellement parfaite.

Aegon sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa famille. Sur le chemin, il croisa Ser Arthur, fixe comme une statue devant la chambre de Rhaenys et il fronça les sourcils. D'habitude il n'y a pas de chevaliers de la garde royale devant sa chambre, puisqu'ils sont assermentés pour protéger le Roi, la Reine et le Prince héritier. Ser Lewyn était derrière lui en ce moment même.

Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea quand même vers la salle à manger ou il retrouva son oncle et sa tante en train de se remplir l'estomac. Le visage de Daenerys s'éclaira en aperçevant son neveu, mais celui de Viserys resta sombre.

« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? » Demande Aegon en s'asseyant à côté de son oncle.

« Bien. » Grommelle Viserys. Il a du passé une mauvaise nuit…

« Très bien ! J'ai eu un rêve avec des dragons cette nuit ! » Rayonna Daenerys. Haussant un sourcil et n'ayant rien d'autre à discuter, il décida de l'écouter et lui fit signe de continuer. « J'étais dans le noir et je me souviens avoir été effrayée. Puis une femme est apparue. Je m'en souviens bien. Elle avait la même tête que les sorcières des contes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle me donnerait le pouvoir de la vie. »

« Le pouvoir de la vie ? » S'étonne Aegon. « Surement tu ne veux pas produire de bébé tout de suite. »

« Ne soit pas stupide neveu. » Ricane Daenerys. « Elle m'a dit que je pourrais faire naitre les dragons si je sacrifiais des enfants. J'ai refusé bien sûr. Mais… J'ai ressenti comme une présence autour de moi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai finalement accepté. La prochaine chose que je savais, c'était que trois dragons m'appelaient maman et voulaient que je les réchauffe. Je me suis réveillée complétement glacée après cela. La fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte. »

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber malade. » Prévient Aegon. Ser Lewyn s'approcha de lui.

« Mon Prince. La compétition de lutte va bientôt commencer. »

« Très bien. Je suis prêt. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Père et Mère et nous pourrons y aller. » Sourit Aegon, mais le chevalier grimaça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a eu quelques évènements cette nuit et… Tes parents sont occupés ce matin. » Fit Viserys. « Tu devras ouvrir la compétition toi-même. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande curieusement Daenerys.

« Je ne sais pas. Rhaegar est seulement venu me voir quand il a compris que j'étais réveillé et m'a dit ça. » Viserys hausse les épaules.

« Bien. Tu m'accompagneras Dany ? » Demande le Prince héritier.

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester tout le temps. Je dois aller voir Margeary ce matin. » Elle avait l'air désolée, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que son frère et sa belle-sœur serait occupés dans la matinée. Hochant la tête, Aegon lui tendit la main et ils sortirent en direction de la petite arène qui a été construite spécialement pour les combats de lutte et la mêlée. Il prit place sur les sièges réservés pour le Roi et la Reine, mais Daenerys ne le rejoignit pas. Elle ne veut pas faire penser au peuple qu'ils sont fiancés. Elle s'assit un peu en retrait, et les deux se mirent à discuter en attendant que tous les participants se présentent.

« Bienvenue à tous ! » Cria Aegon en se relevant lorsqu'il jugea avoir attendu assez longtemps. « Après avoir terminé deux compétitions, respectivement le tir à l'arc et la chasse, il est temps d'en commencer une nouvelle ! » La foule rugit. Il remarqua que peu importe le royaume, les acclamations sont identiques. « Une compétition dans laquelle la force et l'endurance sont les meilleurs atouts pour être le vainqueur ! » La plupart des hommes rugirent leur approbation. « Je parle bien sûr de la compétition de lutte au corps à corps ! Les règles sont simples ! Pas d'armes, pas de bouclier et pas d'attaque à la gorge ! Un participant est déclaré vainqueur lorsque son adversaire sort du terrain prévu à cet effet ! »

Aegon se rassit et regarda attentivement les nombreux participants se battre, notant les différentes techniques. Les hommes les plus massifs se jettent sur leurs adversaires, utilisant leur propre poids pour les faire tomber. D'autres préfèrent… danser autour du terrain pour faire perdre patience à leur adversaire et qu'il fasse des erreurs. D'autres profitent que leurs adversaires se jettent sur eux pour simplement les faire trébucher. Le propre oncle d'Aegon, Oberyn Martell, utilisait un mélange entre la deuxième et troisième méthode.

La compétition dure longtemps, mais elle n'est pas aussi ennuyante qu'il l'aurait pensé, et Aegon admit qu'il n'avait même pas vu sa tante partir puisqu'il était vraiment captivé par les combats. Son oncle avait été loin dans la compétition, mais finalement vaincu par Gregor Clegane, surnommé la Montagne. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres participants donc il s'était particulièrement intéressé à son oncle, mais maintenant, il pouvait regarder tout le monde.

Le dernier match opposa la Montagne à un chevalier nommé Ser Wellan du Val d'Arryn. Les deux sont extrêmement massifs, même si la Montagne est le plus gros entre les deux, et leur combat était excitant. Force brute contre force brute. Aegon était sûr qu'à chaque fois que les deux hommes s'entrechoquaient, le sol se mettait à vibrer sous eux. Mais c'était probablement dû aux rugissements de la foule qui appréciait particulièrement le combat, qui dura pendant plus de trente minutes.

Mais finalement, et comme la plupart des gens l'avait prévu, la Montagne réussit à saisir les jambes de Wellan et il le souleva du sol, l'éjectant lourdement en dehors du terrain. La foule rugit d'enthousiasme et applaudit l'homme fait de muscles dans la joie d'avoir vu un match excellent. Aegon se leva et applaudit, augmentant encore plus les rugissements du public.

« Eh bien, je dirai que nous avons enfin un vainqueur ! Peuple de Westeros, je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Ser Gregor Clegane ! » Le public de l'arène applaudit encore plus férocement. Lorsqu'il se calma, Aegon demanda ce que le chevalier voulait comme récompense.

« De l'or ! Et peut-être une pute ou deux. » Grogna Gregor et Aegon acquiesça, sachant que son père aurait accepté. Il demanda rapidement à un de ses servants de s'occuper de la récompense et il s'en alla. Il voulait voir sa tante et se dirigea vers le camp Tyrell, suivit par Ser Lewyn. Il se présenta devant la tente de la famille Tyrell et parla aux gardes.

« Bonjour milord. Je voudrais parler à ma tante la Princesse Daenerys. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle devait passer sa matinée avec Lady Margeary. »

« Je suis désolé mon Prince, mais la Princesse Daenerys n'est jamais venue et a fait envoyer un de vos servants pour prévenir Lady Margeary de son absence. » S'excusa le garde, au grand étonnement d'Aegon. Pourquoi sa tante aurait-elle annulé une rencontre avec son amie ? Saluant le garde, il retourna au château.

* * *

Son poing rencontra violemment la porte de bois et il passa à travers, se coupant légèrement l'avant-bras. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines l'empêcha de ressentir la douleur cependant. Ses parents venaient d'expliquer au reste de la famille l'agression d'un mercenaire du Nord envers Rhaenys et de son sauvetage miraculeux par les Starks.

Si l'homme n'était pas déjà mort, il prendrait plaisir à passer sa lame au travers de son crâne, mais pas avant de le faire souffrir. Oh non, l'homme méritait bien pire. Mais les Starks l'avait privé de ce plaisir et inconsciemment, il les remercia. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils ont sauvés sa sœur, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais tué un homme et au fond de lui, il a peur de le faire. Il ressemble à son père sur ce point.

Il alla se calmer en frappant un mannequin d'entrainement avec Dragonclaw aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le poids de son épée devienne trop lourd pour ses bras. Il était en sueur et il commanda aux servantes d'aller lui faire couler le bain le plus chaud qu'elles peuvent faire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ser Arthur était devant la chambre de sa sœur ce matin et pourquoi ses parents ne se sont pas montrés pendant la compétition de lutte.

Dieux, il aurait dû être là lui-même pour être avec sa sœur et la protéger, mais non. Il l'avait laissé seule sans se soucier de sa sécurité. Il pensait que sa famille était invincible et que personne ne s'en prendrait à eux. Manifestement, il avait tort. Son père était arrivé à la même conclusion, et il avait promis qu'il augmenterait le nombre de chevaliers de la garde royale de sept à quatorze chevaliers.

En attendant, Ser Jaime devait rester en tout temps avec Rhaenys, Ser Barristan avec Daenerys et Ser Lewyn avec lui. Même si il est sûr que Daenerys va réussir à s'enfuir de la surveillance du vieux chevalier et que Ser Jaime laissera autant de liberté à Rhaenys qu'auparavant, la surveillant de loin. Au moins, les deux sont protégées.

Il entra dans son bain et se nettoya rapidement, avant de se laisser gagner par la chaleur de l'eau et de se détendre les muscles dans l'eau chaude. Il y resta une bonne heure, concentrant ses pensées sur des choses agréables pour oublier les évènements récents. Merde, il devait aller voir les Starks pour les remercier d'avoir sauvé sa sœur. Mais en même temps, c'est un mercenaire Nordien qui l'avait agressée. Mais Rhaenys avait défendu Robb Stark avec conviction…

Décidant qu'il devait au moins aller les remercier, il sortit de son bain et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers le camp des Starks. Il y arriva rapidement, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son rythme de marche était rapide. Il entendit des coups d'épées et il vit Arya Stark s'entrainer avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, les deux sous la surveillance de Lady Brienne, la première femme chevalier du Royaume et la seule qu'il connaissait.

« Mon Prince ? » L'interpella une voix, et il se retourna pour voir Ned Stark s'approcher de lui.

« Lord Stark. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de parler à votre fils. » Il se sentit un peu gêné d'être en présence du Gardien du Nord après qu'il ait refusé sa demande de fiançailles avec Sansa, et il voulait être aussi loin de lui que possible. Heureusement, Ned hoche la tête et leva son bras vers une tente.

« Il doit être dans sa tente, avec sa sœur et son cousin. » Aegon hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la tente. Il y entra pour entendre des grognements.

« Lady ! Calme. » Cria une voix dans la tente, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Sansa Stark. Le loup en face d'Aegon arrêta de grogner et partit se coucher avec un autre loup, entièrement blanc.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle grogné… Oh mon Prince ? » Sansa vit enfin le nouvel arrivant et inclina sa tête pour lui montrer son respect.

« Lady Sansa. » Il sentit sa gêne remonter en la voyant devant lui, légèrement en sueur. Elle devait sortir d'un entrainement. Elle ne lui a jamais paru aussi belle que maintenant.

« Je dois admettre que je suis flattée par votre proposition, mais hélas, quelqu'un d'autre tient déjà mon cœur et mon Père est en train de parlementer avec ses parents pour discuter d'un match pour moi. » Mentit Sansa, sentant la gêne du Prince.

« Je vois. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour qu'il accepte. » Sansa hoche la tête. « Je suis actuellement venu pour discuter avec votre frère. Lord Stark m'a indiqué qu'il est dans cette tente. »

« Robb ? Oh oui, il est avec Jon dans ses quartiers. Mon père leur a offert des épées avant de venir ici et ils s'imaginent déjà en train de gagner la mêlée. » Admit Sansa, le dirigeant vers une autre partie de la tente.

« Je crois que Nymeria est enceinte. » Lâche Jon subitement, ce qui fit geler Sansa en s'approchant, et le halètement qu'elle entendit de la part de Robb lui confirma que lui aussi s'était gelé. Elle entra dans les quartiers de Robb précipitamment, le prince la suivant machinalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! » S'écria Sansa, s'approchant de Jon et le saisissant par les épaules.

« Eh bien, elle a grossi, tout le monde peut le voir. Elle grogne sur tout le monde ou presque et ne fait confiance qu'à nos loups et Arya. Dieux, elle m'a même grogné dessus tout à l'heure. » Explique Jon, et ce qu'il dit fait sens. Ils ont tous observés le comportement étrange de Nymeria depuis qu'ils sont descendus à Harrenhal.

« Et qui serait le père ? Un loup de Winterfell ? »

« Grey Wind bien sûr ! » Sourit Jon. « Je veux dire, il est toujours avec elle. Même maintenant il n'est pas avec Robb. »

« Arya va piquer une crise si elle l'apprend. » Remarque Robb. « Elle qui crie à tout le monde qu'elle et Nymeria sont exactement pareilles et qu'elle ne se mariera jamais et n'aura aucun enfant. » Ricana l'héritier du Nord, faisant rire les trois autres personnes dans la pièce. « Mais cela n'explique pas la présence du Prince dans mes chambres. » Robb se releva du sol pour se mettre en face du Prince, tandis que Jon resta sur le côté, assis contre une caisse de bois.

« Oh je voulais vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur. » Avoua Aegon.

« Eh bien, j'ai juste fait ce qui est juste. Et pour être honnête, je serai mort sans Jon. » Répliqua Robb en haussant les épaules. Il avait vécu pire avec les sauvageons après tout.

« J'ai juste profité de son inattention. C'est toi qui l'as retenu le temps que j'arrive, et tu n'étais même pas armé. » Réfute le bâtard de Winterfell.

« Dans tous les cas, vous avez ma gratitude et mes profonds remerciements. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à le demander et la couronne fera tout son possible pour vous satisfaire. » Répondit quand même Aegon, coupant les protestations des Nordiens en levant sa main. Les deux hochèrent la tête, probablement pour ne rien dire. « Puis-je voir le corps ? » Il voulait mettre un visage sur l'agresseur, pour pouvoir rêver de le tuer mille fois.

« Pas vraiment… Nous l'avons donné à nos loups. » Fit doucement Jon. « L'homme aura au moins servi à les nourrir. »

« Oh… » Aegon se tut et les trois nordiens respectèrent son silence. « Lady Sansa m'a dit que vous avez de nouvelles épées ? » Il changea de sujet pour se dégager l'esprit, et les épées sont un excellent moyen de le faire. Chaque homme est fier de son arme, et ça se confirme quand on voit l'éclat joyeux sur les visages de Jon et Robb.

« En effet mon Prince. Vous voulez les voir ? » Demande Robb et Aegon acquiesça. L'héritier du Nord retira alors la lame qu'il avait dans son fourreau caché par la cape en fourrure et tendit l'arme au prince. La lame est d'un noir brillant et de nombreuses trainées bleues foncées venaient donner un sentiment glacé à cette épée. La garde est simple, avec un seul petit saphir rond incrusté. Cependant le pommeau est magnifique. C'était une tête de loup gris, exceptionnellement bien taillée. Aegon s'émerveilla face à la lame et pris du recul pour tester son équilibre et son poids. La lame est lourde, mais moins lourde qu'une épée normale.

« C'est de l'acier Valyrien ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui. » Répond Jon, tendant son épée à Sansa qui lui avait demandé. L'épée est la réplique exacte de celle de Robb excepté que le pommeau est une tête de loup blanc.

« Votre Père ou oncle a fait fondre Ice pour vous faire ces épées ? » S'étonne le Prince. L'épée ancestrale de la famille Stark est dans leur famille depuis plus de quatre siècles, leur ayant été donné après avoir conclu des échanges commerciaux avec des habitants de la vieille Valyria.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » Rigola Sansa. « Ice est le bien le plus précieux de notre famille, et personne ne la touchera jamais. » Bien que son ton soit doux, il y avait une certaine admiration dans ses yeux.

« Jon et moi avons trouvé une épée d'acier Valyrien en explorant le Nord. » Avoue Robb, reprenant son épée et la rangeant dans son fourreau. « Nous l'avons rapporté à mon Père qui a embauché un forgeron de Port-Réal pour la fondre en deux épées pour nous. Tohbo Mott je crois. » Explique-t-il.

« Le pommeau a été fait par les Mormonts. » Ajoute Jon. « Ils sont les meilleurs sculpteurs du Nord. Apparemment, le bois de nos pommeaux provient d'arbres de Weir Wood d'au-delà du Mur. »

« Elles ont des noms ? » Demande Aegon en rendant l'épée à Robb qui la rangea dans son fourreau.

« Bien sûr. » Confirme Robb. « La mienne s'appelle Bael. »

« Et la mienne est nommée Black Snow. » Ajoute Jon alors que Sansa ricana.

« Un peu vaniteux n'est-ce pas ? »

« En tout cas, elles sont exceptionnellement belles. » Fit Aegon regardant Jon ranger son épée et stoppant involontairement une future jappe de Jon envers sa cousine. Il se sentirait jaloux s'il n'avait pas sa propre épée. « Mon père m'en a offert une également. Je l'appelle Dragonclaw. » Il dégaina son arme et les yeux des nordiens s'écarquillèrent à la vue. Aegon tendit l'épée vers Sansa qui la prit dans ses mains.

« Wow elle est légère. » Fut son premier commentaire. Elle examina l'acier de la lame et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas forgeron, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de l'acier ordinaire. »

« Non en effet. » Admit Aegon. « Nous ne savons pas en quoi elle est faite ou quel matériau a été utilisé. » Sansa hoche la tête et balança l'épée dans ses mains de façon experte, sous l'admiration du Prince héritier.

« Je peux ? » Demande Robb en tendant la main. Sansa lui donna l'épée sans attendre la réponse du prince qui accepta quand même. « Wow tu as raison, je n'ai jamais senti d'épée aussi légère. Elle l'est peut-être trop. Je la sens à peine. » Ajoute-t-il. Aegon pensa intérieurement que c'était à cause de ses muscles, mais il ne dit rien. Robb la testa contre un bouclier posé à proximité et il le fendit en deux. « Et bien tranchante en plus. »

« Je peux ? » Jon demande la permission à son tour et le Prince accepta une nouvelle fois. Cependant, lorsque l'épée prit contact avec la main de Jon, il sentit la chaleur dans sa main. Dans la peur et le choc, il la jeta sur le sol.

« PUTAIN ! Ça brûle ! » Jon se tenait la main dans la douleur. Sansa réagit rapidement et lui apporta une cruche d'eau ou il plongea sa main pour calmer la brûlure.

« D'accord, c'était étrange. » Robb fronça les sourcils. Aegon accepta, la bouche ouverte dans le choc et la surprise. Il s'avança prudemment vers la lame au sol et tendit la main. Regardant les nordiens, il prit l'épée, mais rien ne se passa.

« Est-ce que tu as halluciné ? » Demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, mais la brûlure de ma main me dit que non. » Grimaça Jon. Sansa lui prit la main et l'examina, avant de se saisir de bandages et de l'enrouler dedans. Aegon examina son épée mais ne sentit pas de chaleur venant de la lame. Robb regarda Jon avec un certain regard que son cousin comprit tout de suite. « Non Robb ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que je retouche cette épée ! »

« Il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Réplique l'héritier du Nord.

« Pour me brûler à nouveau ? Non merci ! » Craqua Jon. Robb soupira mais laissa tomber l'argument.

« Je ferai peut-être mieux d'y aller… » Propose Aegon. « Sinon mon épée risquerait d'enflammer cette tente. » Il rigola nerveusement et s'en alla rapidement

* * *

« J'ai fait savoir aux familles que je cherchais de nouveaux chevaliers pour la garde royale. » Fit Rhaegar, tout en amenant une tranche de viande de porc à sa bouche.

« Quand ? » S'étonne Viserys. « Tu n'es presque pas sorti de ton bureau aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, j'ai envoyé des messagers. » Soupire le Roi. « Mais je suis sûr que nous aurons bientôt des candidats. Je demanderai à Ser Arthur de les sélectionner lui-même. » Les autres membres de sa famille acquiescèrent, sachant que le chevalier est probablement le plus adapté pour ce choix, surtout qu'il est le Lord Commandant de la garde royale.

« Pourquoi ne pas recruter Lady Brienne ? Elle est bonne avec une épée. Je l'ai vu s'entrainer avec son écuyer aujourd'hui. » Proposa Elia.

« Une femme dans la garde royale ? Ce serait une première. » Renifle Viserys.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit Rhaegar. « Mais il faut qu'elle le veuille. Elle est quand même l'héritière de Tarth malgré son statut de chevalier. »

« Et je sais qu'elle a prévu de voyager dans le Nord pour visiter les Mormonts. Apparemment c'est là-bas qu'il y a les meilleures guerrières du Nord. » Ajoute Daenerys. Elle aperçut la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Rhaenys. « Ne pense même pas à dire ce que je sais que tu penses. »

« Je n'allais pas le faire. » Sourit brillamment Rhaenys. Heureusement pour elle, l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécue était trop courte pour qu'elle reste choquée, et elle avait décidé d'oublier tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé. Et le fait qu'au final, rien ne se soit réellement passé et qu'elle avait eu plus peur qu'autre chose est une bénédiction.

« Les filles. » Stoppa efficacement Elia, arrêtant Daenerys qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« Je suppose qu'avoir sept places de plus dans la garde royale fera des heureux. Je sais que beaucoup de garçons rêvent de rejoindre cette organisation. » Fit Aegon, reprenant le sujet initial.

« Tu as raison. Nous verrons bien cela dans quelques jours. » Répondit le Roi. « Qu'avez-vous fait de vos journées ? »

« J'étais avec Lord Tyrion. Nous avons discuté de leurs méthodes d'extraction d'or dans leurs mines. Mais nous avons vite dérivés sur les égouts. Je pense que tu devrais parler avec le nain mon frère. Il a de bonnes idées qui seraient bénéfiques pour Port-Réal. » Déclara Viserys. « Bien que je suppose que c'est son père qu'il faudra convaincre. »

« Je le ferai venir à la capitale après le tournoi. » Approuva Rhaegar. Les égouts sont un problème récurrents, et si les idées du Lannister sont bonnes, alors peut-être qu'ils seront tranquilles pour un moment. Daenerys grimaça et il l'aperçut. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Lord Tyrion, mais tu ne peux pas juger un homme par son apparence petite sœur. »

« Je sais. Mais il est juste… » Elle tira la langue dans le dégout. « Dieux, il a vu plus de putes que je n'ai vu d'hommes. Et il ose me faire la cour ? » Elle semblait révulsée et repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

« C'est un homme intelligent et instruit. Il est de bon conseil et c'est un très bon ami à moi. » Le défendit Viserys.

« Ne discutons plus de lui s'il vous plait. J'ai déjà perdu mon appétit. » Grimaça Daenerys, faisant rire Aegon et Rhaenys.

« Et vous les filles, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? » Demande Elia en souriant aux singeries de sa belle-sœur.

« Nous sommes allées voir Margeary. Elle était avec sa cousine Lady Alérie Redwyne et un de ses amis, Lord Dickon Tarly. » Explique Rhaenys.

« Vous saviez que Randyll Tarly a obligé son fils ainé à prendre le noir ? » Demande Daenerys, ce qui choqua les autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? » S'étonna Elia.

« Apparemment, il avait honte que son ainé, Samwell Tarly, soit gros et n'ait aucune compétence dans l'art de la bataille alors il l'a obligé à aller au Mur. »

« Comment peut-il l'obliger ? Je veux dire, si Samwell ne partait pas, il resterait l'héritier, même si son père ne le veut pas. C'est comme ça que Tyrion est encore l'héritier de Castral Roc. » Fit Viserys. Le meurtre d'une personne de sa propre famille est très mal vu à Westeros.

« D'après Margeary, cela aurait un rapport avec la chasse. Elle ne sait pas trop bien. C'est dommage cependant. Il était ami avec Margeary. » Soupira Daenerys.

« Elle m'a même admis qu'elle l'aurait épousé malgré son physique parce que Samwell est un érudit et un homme bienveillant. Et Randyll Tarly n'aurait pas pu refuser d'épouser son ainé à la seule fille des Tyrells. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps et Samwell est déjà au Mur. » Ajouta Rhaenys.

« Eh bien, ce Samwell doit vraiment être quelqu'un de bien pour que Margeary l'ait en si bonne opinion. » Remarque Aegon. Il est vraiment impressionné en fait. Il n'est pas sûr que la Rose de Hautjardin soit vraiment attirée par lui. Amie au mieux, mais il n'y a certainement pas d'étincelles romantiques. Mais il n'avait pas ces étincelles avec n'importe quelle autre Dame alors…

« Et elle n'a pas de nouvelles de son ami ? » Demande Elia.

« Non. Mais je pense que c'est normal. Selon les Starks, la garde de nuit est très occupée. » Avoua Aegon. « Apparemment les sauvageons arrivent à passer le Mur et descendre jusqu'à Winterfell. Peut-être encore plus au Sud, je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas d'aide ? » S'étonna Rhaegar, découvrant la difficulté des frères jurés à effectuer leur travail pour la première fois. Aegon haussa les épaules mais ce fut sa sœur qui répondit.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela ne semble pas déranger Robb Stark et Jon Snow. Ils s'amusent à chasser les sauvageons dans les bois autour de Winterfell. »

« Ils ne s'amusent pas » Rétorque Daenerys. « Ils font simplement leur devoir. »

« Oh c'est ton amant qui t'as dit ça ? » Railla Rhaenys, appréciant le fait de pouvoir taquiner sa tante au sujet d'un garçon.

« Ce n'est pas mon amant ! » Répliqua la plus jeune des Princesses. « Mais oui, c'est Jon qui me l'a dit. »

« Je croyais que je t'avais dit de ne plus voir ce Jon Snow. » Soupira Rhaegar.

« Et de toute évidence, je ne t'ai pas écouté. » Daenerys rencontra fixement le regard de son frère et aucun des deux ne détourna le regard.

« Ça suffit ! » Cria Elia, interrompant son mari et sa belle-sœur. « Rhaegar tu n'as pas le droit de choisir avec qui Daenerys doit être amie, et toi Daenerys, n'oublie pas que ton frère est ton Roi et que tu dois au moins lui parler avec respect. » Les deux tournèrent le regard mais ne répondirent pas. Elia soupira d'agacement. « Et toi Aegon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai été à la compétition de lutte au corps à corps. La Montagne a gagné d'ailleurs. Un très beau combat. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait comme récompense ? » Demande le Roi.

« De l'or et des putes. J'ai accepté. » Rhaegar hocha la tête aux paroles de son fils. « Ensuite je suis revenu ici et vous savez probablement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Oui, la porte de ma chambre s'en souvient. » Grimaça Rhaenys.

« Eheh… Désolé. »

« Tu as tendance à tout casser depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Une barque, une porte. » Railla Daenerys ce qui fit rire Rhaenys.

« La barque ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Se défendit Aegon, mais cela ne suscita que les rires du reste de sa famille. « Bref. »

« Tu es sorti après. J'ai vu Ser Lewyn en dehors du château. » Fit remarquer Elia.

« Euh oui. Je suis allé voir les Starks pour… Vous savez ? » Sa famille acquiesça d'un air mortel. « Vous étiez au courant que Robb Stark et Jon Snow ont une épée en acier Valyrien ? »

« QUOI ?! » Cria Rhaegar. Les épées d'acier Valyrien sont extrêmement rares après tout. Il y en a très peu à Westeros, une dizaine peut-être. Et les Starks en ont trois ?

« J'ai été surpris aussi. J'ai demandé si Lord Stark avait fait fondre Ice, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je sais. Apparemment, Jon et Robb ont trouvés une épée en acier Valyrien pendant qu'ils faisaient un tour du Nord et ils l'ont fait fondre pour avoir des épées jumelles. » Fit Daenerys, connaissant déjà l'histoire. « Black Snow et Bael, les épées jumelles du Nord. Je suppose qu'ils te les ont montrés ? »

« Oui. De très belles lames. Mais c'est devenu encore plus étrange quand je leur ai montré Dragonclaw. » Il attira l'attention de son père à ce moment-là.

« Comment ça ? »

« Lorsque Jon a touché l'épée, elle lui a brûlé la main. Personne ne le croyait au début, mais la brûlure sur sa main est bien présente.» Admit Aegon.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Rhaegar claqua son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter sa famille. Il se leva et fit les cent pas, sans se soucier des paroles de sa famille. Il sortit un petit journal de sa poche intérieure et l'ouvrit. Il lut quelques instants, mais ne dit toujours rien, refaisant les cent pas.

« Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. » Il sortit rapidement, laissant sa famille sans aucune autre information.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le 8ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

« Jon, Robb, venez. J'ai un cadeau pour vous. » Fit Lyanna en entrant dans la tente de son neveu et de ses nièces. Elle remarqua leurs joues légèrement rouges mais ne dit rien. Ils ont encore piqué du vin… Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de les réprimander.

« Un cadeau ? » S'étonna Jon. Certes sa mère lui offrait beaucoup de choses puisqu'il était son seul fils, mais il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Sourit brillamment Robb, clairement excité. Les cadeaux de sa tante sont les meilleurs !

« Quelque chose qui vous sera utile, du moins je l'espère. » Admit Lyanna, entrainant les deux garçons derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas une épée au moins. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me séparer de la mienne. » Fit Jon, posant sa main sur la tête de loup de son épée d'acier valyrien qu'il transporte partout avec lui maintenant qu'il a décidé de l'utiliser.

« Non. Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver une épée d'acier valyrien comme ça. De plus, Black Snow et Bael ont été faites spécialement pour vous deux. » Les deux cousins se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement. « Mais j'ai quelque chose que vous pourrez utiliser avec vos épées. » Elle ouvrit la tente de Ned et Catelyn. Il y avait deux draps posés sur quelque chose. Lyanna s'approcha et amena les garçons devant un drap chacun. « Très bien, retirez les draps. » Les deux s'exécutèrent et haletèrent lourdement.

« WOW ! »

Deux armures se tenaient devant eux. Celle de Robb est de couleur argent. Le plastron était couvert d'un énorme motif d'une tête de loup représentant la maison Stark. Les épaulières sont sous forme de loups descendant vers l'armure de bras, mais n'entravant pas la mobilité des bras. L'intérieur des éléments d'armure est recouvert de fourrure pour ne pas mourir de froid dans le Nord.

Celle de Jon est différente. Tout d'abord, elle est beaucoup plus légère. Lyanna savait que son fils n'aime pas porter d'armure car cela entrave sa mobilité et sa rapidité de mouvement. Le plastron est donc assez fin et entièrement blanc. Il y avait également un motif de loup sur le torse, mais ce n'est pas celui de l'emblème Stark. C'est une tête de loup de face, et ses deux yeux sont représentés par deux rubis incrustés. Il n'y a pas d'armure de bras mais une cape de fourrure grise et blanche est cousue dans le dos du plastron.

« Elles sont magnifiques ! » S'extasia Robb, ses mains touchant provisoirement son présent.

« Elle est… Merci Mère. » Jon prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra fortement. Lyanna sourit largement, sachant que ses cadeaux font extrêmement plaisir à ses garçons préférés.

« Comment les as-tu faite faire ma tante ? Elles sont d'excellente qualité et doivent couter cher. » Demande curieusement Robb, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'armure.

« Eh bien, Ser Jaime Lannister est l'un de mes amis. Alors quand j'ai appris que vous vouliez participer à ce tournoi, je voulais vous faire cette armure. Actuellement, c'est un armurier de Port-Réal qui les a faites, et Ser Jaime les a ramenées pour vous. »

« C'est généreux de sa part. »

« En effet. Et pour ce qui est du prix, eh bien… Nous sommes des Starks, ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'or. » Rigola Lyanna, et Robb éclata de rire également.

« Je la porterai dans la mêlée Mère. Avec ça, je suis obligé de gagner ! » Déclara Jon et sa mère sourit fièrement.

« Une armure aussi blanche que la neige et une épée aussi sombre que la nuit. Tu corresponds presque à ton surnom Jon. » Siffla Robb, à l'étonnement de Lyanna.

« Vous avez des surnoms ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tout comme vous. Arya, Sansa, Jon et moi-même, nous nous sommes trouvés des surnoms quand… Eh bien, quand on avait pris un peu de vin. »

« On n'était pas forcément très inspiré cela dit… » Ricana Jon.

« Jon Snow le Loup Blanc. Arya Stark la Louve Fière. Sansa Stark la Louve Rouge. Robb Stark le Loup du Nord. » Répondit Robb et Lyanna rigola.

« Alors je peux comprendre pourquoi Sansa est rouge et Arya est fière, mais pourquoi Jon serait blanc ? Et tu n'es pas le seul loup au Nord neveu. »

« Blanc comme la neige. En plus ça va bien avec Ghost. Et cette armure. » Expliqua Jon. « Mais tu as raison Mère. Robb n'est pas le seul Loup du Nord. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'appeler Robb Stark le Loup Gris ? »

« Non on ne peut pas. Sinon il faudrait trouver une couleur pour Arya, sinon ça fera stupide. » Refusa Robb.

« En fait, je pense que Loup Gris ça sonne bien. » Réfléchit Lyanna. « Et pour Arya, eh bien, elle peut être la Louve Noire ? Comme ça, vous avez vos couleurs maintenant. »

« Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Sansa et Arya ! » Jon écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir précipitamment de la tente, sous les rires de sa mère et de son cousin.

* * *

Margeary approcha le camp des Starks. Elle venait de quitter Daenerys avec qui elle avait passé la matinée. La Rose de Hautjardin est vraiment heureuse d'être venue à ce tournoi. Non seulement elle a pu rencontrer et se faire de nouveaux amis, mais elle se sentait presque comme une exploratrice. Et elle aimait ça. Même si elle devait admettre qu'elle devrait être plus prudente après ce qui est arrivé à Rhaenys. Mais c'était encore la journée, et elle avait pris soin de ne s'aventurer que dans les endroits publics ou elle était sûre d'être vue en cas de problème.

Elle remarqua que de nombreux hommes la suivaient du regard, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Oui elle est jolie, elle le sait, mais elle est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle est cultivée, intelligente et bienveillante. Son surnom ne lui vient pas seulement de sa beauté, même si elle est fière d'être si belle.

Et actuellement, elle sait qu'elle est en face de quelque chose d'encore plus beau qu'elle. Le magnifique loup blanc aux yeux rouges des Starks. Il était en train de dormir au pied d'un arbre mais il se réveilla quand il sentit le regard de Margeary. Et il la fixa. Mais au lieu de ressentir la peur, Margeary sentit le courage et la bravoure monter en elle. Elle s'agenouilla au sol, ne faisant pas attention à sa robe, et tendit la main. Le loup blanc s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et la renifla quelques instants avant de se coucher devant elle. Margeary rigola et caressa sa douce fourrure.

« T'aimes bien les caresses toi ? Oh oui je suis sûre que tu aimes ça ! » Elle ricana en parlant au loup. « Tu ne fais pas vraiment peur. Je me demande comment un simple loup peut être aussi docile que toi. »

« Peut-être parce que Ghost n'est pas un simple loup ma Dame. » Fit une nouvelle voix, et elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Un homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et elle reconnut immédiatement Jon Snow.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas d'animal de compagnie comme vous, mais je sais différencier un loup d'un chien. » Répliqua Margeary, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Elle souriait même.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je vous assure ma Dame, que Ghost n'est pas un loup. C'est un gros fainéant qui devrait être en train de chasser au lieu de dormir toute la journée. » Margeary rigola à la jappe de Jon et Ghost releva la tête et fixa Jon du regard qui lui caressa la tête en retour. « Mais il croit que comme il n'y a pas de neige ici, ça ne vaut pas le coup de chasser. »

« Pourquoi le croirait-il ? Et comment le savez-vous ? » S'étonna Margeary.

« Pour répondre à votre première question, c'est à cause de sa fourrure. Dans les neiges du Nord, aucune proie ne le voit arriver. Il préfère la furtivité. Ici, eh bien le blanc est très facilement remarquable dans les bois. Dieux, nous avons failli ne pas le voir lorsque nous les avons trouvés. »

« Je suppose que ça a du sens. » Admit Margeary, pouvant imaginer comment il serait impossible de différencier le loup de la neige.

« Et pour votre deuxième question, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je suppose que la description la plus simple serait de dire que je partage un lien mental avec mon loup. »

« Un lien mental ? » Là, elle est complétement confuse.

« Oui. C'est comme ça que je sais ce qu'il veut et qu'il sait ce que je veux. D'une certaine manière, je suis lui et il est moi. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« J'avais dit que c'est difficile à expliquer. » Rigola Jon. « Imaginez que vous pouvez entendre mes pensées et que je puisse entendre les vôtres. »

« Ça sonne impossible mais imaginons. » Fit Margeary, sceptique mais décidant de suivre la tentative d'explication du bâtard de Winterfell.

« Vous pourriez savoir à tout moment ce que je pense, ce que je sais, ce que je fais, ce que je dis, ce que je ressens. Maintenant imaginez que vous parlez le Westerosi et que je parle seulement le Braavosi. Nous ne nous comprendrions pas. »

« Non, c'est deux langues différentes. Il faut du temps pour les apprendre. » Admit la Rose de Hautjardin.

« Eh bien c'est ce que je ressens avec Ghost. Il parle le loup et je parle l'humain. D'une certaine manière, je suis lié à lui de cette façon. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous arrivez à partager une connexion mentale avec votre loup et que vous pouvez savoir ce qu'il fait même quand il n'est pas avec vous, et inversement ? » Demande Margeary, pour être sure.

« Presque. Comme le fait d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, ces choses-là prennent du temps. Arya et Sansa sont les plus proches de leurs louves que Robb et moi. Et mes cousins Bran et Rickon le sont encore plus. Je suppose que la différence d'âge doit y être pour quelque chose, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. »

« Je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez dévoilé un tel secret. Je comprends mieux certaines réactions de votre cousin maintenant. » Admit Margeary, mais Jon haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret ma Dame. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un loup à votre disposition pour former un lien avec lui. »

« Je pourrai demander à mes frères de capturer un loup dans les bois autour de Hautjardin vous savez ? »

« Oui vous pourriez. Mais ce ne serait pas un loup-géant maintenant, le serait-ce ? » Le sourire de Jon s'agrandit en voyant la bouche de Margeary s'ouvrir. « Je vous l'ai dit, Ghost n'est pas un loup. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas étonnant que Dany s'intéresse tellement à vous Jon Snow. Vous Starks êtes vraiment pleins de surprises. » Lâcha Margeary et Jon rougit abondamment en entendant cela.

« Eh bien, pas réellement. Je veux dire, c'est de la faute des Suderons. Vous ne vous intéressez pas à ce que l'on fait. Mais après, nous ne nous intéressons pas à vous non plus. »

« Je suppose que nous avons tous nos torts. Mais ce tournoi aura au moins réussi à faire disparaitre quelques préjugés des uns et des autres. » Fit sagement Margeary.

« Vous avez sans doute raison ma Dame. » Acquiesça Jon.

« Si je peux me permettre, pourriez-vous m'accompagner à vos cousins ? »

« Certainement ma Dame. Bien qu'ils soient actuellement occupés. » Il lui tendit le bras et elle l'agrippa fermement.

« J'ai tout mon temps. Et je vous ai vous pour faire passer ce temps. » Ils commencèrent à marcher vers les tentes Starks et Ghost se releva pour les suivre, se collant contre les jambes de Jon. « Votre loup est vraiment très fidèle. »

« C'est vrai. Il est le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse demander. » Admit Jon. « Mais comme je l'ai dit, mes frères et sœurs plus jeunes sont beaucoup plus proches de leurs loups que moi ou Robb. »

« Et au vu de ce que je vois, c'est impressionnant. D'après les contes, seule la Reine Rhaenys était proche de son dragon quand elle a mené la conquête. Les légendes racontent qu'elle aussi avait un lien spécial avec Meraxes. »

« C'est possible. Les dragons sont des créatures magiques après tout. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on peut comparer un loup et un dragon. Les deux sont trop différents. »

« C'est vrai. » Admit Margeary. « Mais je pense qu'ils peuvent s'entendre. Nous avons une preuve vivante en voyant la Princesse Daenerys interagir avec vous. » Taquine-t-elle, et Jon rougit.

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Dany. » Réfuta Jon. « Et si il y avait quelque chose, je ne suis qu'un bâtard. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle. »

« Elle est très éprise de vous, vous savez ? Je trouve que c'est dommage que deux personnes qui s'aiment ne puissent pas être ensemble. » Soupira Margeary.

« Il y a beaucoup d'hommes mieux que moi pour Daenerys. »

« Oui il y a beaucoup d'hommes mieux que vous. » Admit Margeary. « Mais est-ce que Daenerys s'en préoccupe ? Je ne pense pas. Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle vous trouve très beau et je dois admettre qu'elle a raison, bien que je préfère votre cousin. Elle aime beaucoup vos cheveux. » Jon rougit furieusement et détourna le regard tandis que Margeary éclata de rire.

« LAISSES MOI ! » Cria une voix que les deux reconnurent facilement. Ils virent Arya, rouge de colère, face à face avec Gendry Waters. Jon et Ghost se dirigèrent instantanément dans leur direction et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Margeary les suivit.

« Que se passe-t-il Arya ? » Demanda Jon, arrivant au niveau de sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, Arya lui lança un regard de soulagement.

« Rien qui vous concerne mon Seigneur. » Répondit froidement Gendry. Jon lui envoya un regard noir, mais attendait toujours la réponse de sa cousine.

« Gendry est jaloux de Podrick parce que je passe plus de temps avec lui. »

« Vous m'avez fait une promesse de passer du temps avec moi ma Dame. » Rappela Gendry.

« Arya est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Et c'est normal qu'elle passe plus de temps avec Pod puisqu'il s'entraine avec nous. » Répondit calmement Jon.

« Je suis sûr que ce fils de seigneur ne sait même pas se battre. » Railla Gendry. « On offre tout à des gens comme lui. »

« Pod n'est pas comme ça ! Il est gentil et bienveillant ! Et il sait utiliser une épée ! Lady Brienne ne l'aurait pas pris comme écuyer sinon ! » Répliqua Arya, et Jon pouvait voir qu'elle était véritablement en colère. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune Stark et la fit reculer derrière lui, à côté de Margeary et Ghost.

« Et je suppose que vous savez manier l'épée également ? » Demanda Jon, calmement.

« Je préfère un marteau, mais oui. Je me suis entrainé toute ma vie avec mon frère Edric. » Répondit Gendry.

« Alors vous ne verrez pas de problème à faire un petit duel contre moi ? Que l'on sache si ce que vous avancez est vrai. » Jon posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Margeary ouvrit la bouche dans le choc et Arya ricana. « Je pourrai être en mesure de savoir si vous êtes meilleur que Podrick puisque je m'entraine également avec lui. » Gendry semblait sceptique, mais un regard vers Arya et il retrouva sa détermination.

« J'accepte. Quel est votre nom, que je sache qui je vais battre ? »

« Jon. Jon Snow de Winterfell. » Répondit le bâtard. Gendry écarquilla les yeux et envoya un regard pointu vers Arya.

« C'est mon cousin. » Confirme-t-elle. « Peut-être que nous verrons plus tôt que prévu si vous valez mon temps. » Jon regarda sa cousine avec un regard confus, mais elle lui articula un _'plus tard_ ' et il hocha la tête discrètement. Il s'éloigna un petit peu et dégaina Black Snow. Gendry sortit son épée, et les deux se saluèrent respectueusement avant de se mettre à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, espérant jauger l'adversaire avant de passer à l'assaut. Puis Jon se jeta subitement en avant, balançant sa lame vers le flanc droit de Gendry qui esquiva maladroitement, surpris par la rapidité de Jon. Mais il ne se dégonfla pas et lança sa contre-attaque, obligeant Jon à ramener son épée pour bloquer le coup féroce. Avant que Gendry ne puisse réagir, Jon lui donna un coup de botte dans le torse, le faisant reculer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que Jon lui asséna un coup d'épée violent sur sa lame, la faisant voler un mètre plus loin.

« Ramasse ta lame. » Ordonna froidement Jon. Gendry lui envoya un regard noir mais s'exécuta. Il se retourna seulement pour voir Jon relancer un autre assaut, et cette fois, Gendry tint plus longtemps, mais ne pouvait faire autre chose que parer les coups. Après un petit moment, il vit une ouverture et jeta sa lame vers le corps de Jon, qui esquiva facilement, avant de donner un coup de boule dans le visage de Gendry, lui brouillant la vision momentanément. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa capacité à voir, il se rendit compte que Jon rangeait son épée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous n'avons pas fini ! » Cria-t-il furieusement.

« Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de mon épée pour te battre. » Répondit calmement le bâtard en reprenant une position de combat. Hésitant, Gendry ne fit rien.

« Oh allez bats-toi ! » Cria Arya, alors que Margeary la regarda avec étonnement. La plus jeune Stark lui murmura alors quelques mots. « Jon et Robb sont bons dans la lutte au corps à corps, même si Robb est bien meilleur que Jon. »

Comme Gendry ne faisait rien, Jon s'avança vers lui, suscitant une réaction du bâtard aux yeux bleus. Gendry ramena son épée pour empêcher son adversaire d'avancer, la balançant horizontalement devant lui, mais Jon se pencha en avant, la lame rasant son dos. Avec un cri bestial, il se jeta sur Gendry qui, malgré tout, réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Jon en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le dos. Prenant un peu de recul, les deux adversaires se contemplèrent, la détermination dans leurs yeux. Puis Gendry cria férocement et se jeta sur Jon comme il l'avait fait auparavant, balançant son épée dans plusieurs assauts violents, mais Jon se contenta de balancer son corps dans différentes directions, esquivant habilement chaque attaque. Puis, après un violent coup d'épée dans les airs, Jon attrapa le bras d'épée de Gendry et lui donna un coup dans le coude, le faisant crier de douleur et lâcher son épée. Jon en profita pour attraper l'arme dans les airs et fit une balayette à Gendry qui tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, Gendry vit sa propre lame pointée en direction de sa tête.

« On dirait que tu ne peux pas battre mon cousin. » Parla finalement Arya. Jon abaissa l'arme de Gendry et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Le bâtard Barathéon semblait impressionné d'être battu si facilement, mais aussi en colère. Il prit quand même le bras de Jon et se releva alors qu'il reprenait sa lame que Jon lui tendait.

« C'était incroyable. » Commenta Margeary, alors que Ghost trottina joyeusement et alla se coller contre les jambes de son maitre. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette façon, et elle avait vu Loras se battre de nombreuses fois. Jon rougit au compliment et se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans l'embarras.

« Je suppose que votre offre n'est plus valable maintenant ma Dame ? » Fit tristement Gendry en regardant Arya.

« L'offre était que vous deviez battre mon cousin pendant la mêlée du tournoi. Ce n'est pas la mêlée. » Souligna la jeune brune, son visage restant totalement neutre. « Mais il faudra vous entrainer pour éviter une autre perte contre lui je pense. »

« Je le ferai. Je vous verrai plus tard ma Dame, j'ai des entrainements à programmer. Lord Jon, ma Dame. » Gendry s'éclipsa rapidement, sans doute ne voulant pas rester après sa défaite honteuse.

« Une offre ? » S'étonna Jon. Arya haussa les épaules.

« Il veut me courtiser. Je lui ai dit que je n'accepterai que s'il arrive à te battre dans la mêlée. Je savais que tu gagnerais contre lui, et il semble que j'avais raison. » Jon rigola doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa cousine.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mes hommes viennent de m'informer qu'il y avait eu un duel entre deux jeunes hommes. » Fit une grosse voix, et les trois se retournèrent pour voir Wyman Manderly approcher d'eux. Arya, étant la seule noble à connaitre le seigneur, s'avança.

« Rien d'important Lord Manderly. Mon cousin et l'un des enfants de Robert Barathéon se sont affrontés pour tester leurs capacités. Rien de plus. » Lord Manderly reconnut immédiatement la fille de son Seigneur Suzerain et hocha la tête dans la compréhension.

« J'espère qu'il a gagné. » Grogna Wyman, et Jon hocha la tête. « Bien. C'est ce qu'on attend des hommes du Nord. » Et avec ça, le gros seigneur s'en alla, ne donnant pas plus d'attention que nécessaire à cette affaire.

« Une victoire comme ça mérite une bouteille de vin ! » Commenta Arya, souriant légèrement à son cousin. Cependant, Margeary répondit à sa place.

« Je suis d'accord. Et pour fêter ça, je vous propose de venir dans mes tentes dans le camp Tyrell, avec vos frères et sœurs, pour boire le vin de mon Royaume et faire plus ample connaissance. » Invite-t-elle.

« Il ne faut pas en faire un tel évènement ma Dame. » Jon semblait gêné mais Margeary lui sourit doucement.

« J'allais faire cette proposition de toute façon. Maintenant, j'ai juste une raison de plus de vous inviter. » Arya sourit grandement.

« Nous acceptons avec joie votre proposition. » Elle sait que Sansa et Robb ne diront pas non sur du vin gratuit. « Ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je vais retourner à mon campement pour prévenir mes frères et ma famille de votre arrivée. J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas vos parents. » Elle s'inquiéta soudainement, sachant que les Starks sont très soudés entre eux.

« Pas vraiment. Ils nous laissent faire ce qu'on veut, ou presque. » Répondit Arya. Certes, ils ne sont pas au courant de la moitié des choses, mais Margeary n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

* * *

Robb, Sansa, Arya et Jon se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le camp des Tyrells. Ce serait la première fois pour eux de pénétrer dans ce camp, n'ayant jamais vu l'utilité d'aller visiter. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par beaucoup de gens leur tendant différents plats qu'ils n'avaient jamais gouté, ou même jamais vu.

Ils demandèrent à un homme ou les tentes des Tyrells étaient plantées, et l'homme accepta de les y conduire. Les tentes de la famille la plus puissante du Reach sont grandes, au moins trois fois plus que celles qu'ils avaient amenées pour leur propre camp. L'homme parla à un garde et ce dernier hocha la tête et fit appeler un membre de la famille Tyrell. Ce fut Lord Willas Tyrell, l'héritier de Hautjardin, qui vint à leur rencontre, claudiquant légèrement.

« Ah la famille Stark est enfin arrivée. Je dois admettre que nous étions plutôt impatients de votre venue. » Déclara-t-il.

« Nous étions également impatients de venir mon Seigneur. » Sourit Robb. « Malheureusement, nous avons été retardés par une dispute qui a éclatée entre certains hommes de mon père, et nous sommes intervenus. » Il s'excusa doucement mais Willas lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

« Ne vous en faites pas. La seule conséquence de ce malheureux évènement est que Margeary a finalement décidée qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de vin et a fait demander une autre caisse des réserves personnelles de notre père. » A cette phrase, les Starks éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

« Il faut que l'on fasse attention alors. Nous ne voulons pas que le Sud nous prenne pour des ivrognes. » Ricana Sansa.

« De toute évidence, c'est déjà trop tard. » Remarqua Jon. « Même la famille Royale pense que nous sommes des ivrognes je vous rappelle. » Robb ricana et expliqua à Willas qui paraissait confus.

« Notre première rencontre avec le Prince héritier et sa sœur était à l'ouverture du tournoi, et ils nous ont parlés alors que nous venions de ramener une caisse de bouteilles de vin pour nous quatre après s'être échappés de nos parents. » Willas rigola légèrement, tout en se demandant comment quatre jeunes de cet âge avaient réussis à mettre la main sur une caisse entière de vin. Il les invita à entrer dans la tente, qui était spécialement décorée pour recevoir les autres Nordiens. Une longue table prenait la majorité de l'espace, avec de nombreux mets posés dessus.

« Ma petite sœur a pensé que vous n'auriez pas mangé avant de venir. Elle est très méticuleuse, alors, même si vous avez déjà pris votre repas, par pitié, ne lui dites pas. » Supplia Willas, à l'amusement des Starks.

« Eh bien, nous ne disons jamais non à la nourriture gratuite. Spécialement celle du Reach. » Répondit facilement Arya.

« Notre père dit souvent que la meilleure nourriture de Westeros est celle du Reach, que les fruits et les légumes sont les plus savoureux dans votre royaume que n' importe où ailleurs. » Clarifia Sansa en voyant le regard de l'héritier du Reach.

« Et au vu de l'odeur, je suis enclin à être d'accord. » Grogna Jon, lorgnant sans scrupule les plats en face de lui. Il sentit son estomac gronder juste avec l'odeur. Il se promit d'en ramener pour Ghost, mais se ravisa bien vite. Son loup n'a qu'à chasser dans les bois s'il a faim !

« Installez-vous je vous en prie. » Willas leur désigna la table de la main. « Je vais chercher le reste de ma famille. » Il sortit de la tente, et les quatre Starks s'installèrent sur des places aléatoires, sachant qu'ils ne les garderaient pas lorsque la famille Tyrell viendrait. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre du bruit à l'entrée, et Lord Mace Tyrell entra, en compagnie de sa femme Lady Alérie, et de sa mère, Lady Olenna. Derrière eux, il y avait leurs enfants, Lord Willas, Ser Garlan, Ser Loras et Lady Margeary. Cette dernière s'avança pour faire les présentations.

« Je vous présente mes parents, Lord Mace et Lady Alérie, ainsi que ma grand-mère, Lady Olenna. Vous avez déjà rencontré mon frère Willas et mon frère Loras, mais voici mon dernier frère, Ser Garlan. Père, Mère, Grand-Mère, voici Lord Robb, Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, et Jon de Winterfell. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mon Seigneur, Mes Dames. » S'inclina poliment Robb alors que ses sœurs et son cousin imitèrent ses actions.

« Le plaisir est pour nous Lord Robb. » Assura Alérie, en souriant gentiment à l'héritier du Nord.

« Après tout, peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir partagé un repas avec les enfants de Ned Stark. » Ajouta Mace, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Jon. Robb se retint d'annoncer qu'il avait déjà mangé avec la totalité des Seigneurs du Nord pour ne pas offenser le suzerain du Reach.

« Eh bien, nous devrions passer à table. J'ai fait préparer les meilleurs plats pour ce soir. » Fit Margeary, dirigeant ses invités vers la table. Olenna, Mace et Alérie au début de la table, Willas en face de Robb, puis Garlan en face de Sansa, Loras en face d'Arya et Margeary en face de Jon.

« Ce que ma sœur ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle a surtout fait préparer ses plats préférés. » Rigola Loras, alors que Margeary rougit soudainement et le frappa à l'épaule, attirant les sourires des Starks.

« Loras. » Prévint Alérie. « N'embarrasse pas ta sœur. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangerait nos invités. » Répliqua Loras. Il avait peut-être passé peu de temps avec les enfants Starks, mais il avait vite compris qu'ils aiment s'embêter les uns les autres.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » Gronda Margeary. Garlan se racla la gorge et changea le sujet de conversation.

« Notre sœur nous a dit qu'elle avait organisé ce repas en votre honneur, Lord Jon, mais elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi. » Il semblait curieux, mais Jon parut gêné.

« Je ne suis pas un seigneur, Ser Garlan. » Corrigea-t-il doucement. Mace le regarda étrangement, mais Olenna lui frappa l'épaule violemment.

« Et j'ai organisé ce repas pour les performances de Jon à l'épée. » Précisa Margeary, faisant rire Arya.

« Ses performances d'épées ? Il a à peine touché son épée. » Elle renifla dans l'amusement, et Margeary eut l'air pensive.

« Eh bien, vous avez raison. Mais cela n'en reste pas moins impressionnant, bien au contraire. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda curieusement Willas.

« Je suppose que vous vous souvenez du bâtard de Robert Barathéon, Gendry Waters ? » Demanda Margeary. Ce fut son père qui répondit.

« Bien sûr. Lord Robert se vante souvent qu'il est son fils maniant le mieux l'épée et le marteau. »

« Et pour l'avoir déjà combattu, il est vraiment fort. Il suit les traces de son père sans aucun doute. » Ajouta Garlan, se souvenant d'un duel perdu contre le bâtard dans un précédent tournoi.

« Eh bien, Jon l'a complétement détruit dans un duel, et sans utiliser d'épée. » Déclara Margeary, faisant ouvrir la bouche des autres hommes Tyrells dans le choc.

« Epée ou non, cela ne change rien. Tant qu'on ne prend pas de coups, on peut encore attaquer. Actuellement, Robb est bien meilleur que moi dans cette compétence. » Répondit Jon en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'as jamais gagné contre Robb pendant vos duels au corps à corps. » Fit dédaigneusement Sansa.

« Excepté la fois ou vous aviez bu du vin. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut compter ça comme victoire étant donné que vous vous êtes effondrés tous les deux dès le premier assaut. » Réfléchit Arya, se demandant véritablement si Jon pouvait être considéré comme vainqueur. Les Tyrells rigolèrent à cette réplique alors que les deux concernés rougirent d'embarras.

« Notre famille est vraiment tombée bien bas. Mon petit-fils qui perd contre un bâtard qui s'est lui-même fait détruire par un autre bâtard qui admet volontiers qu'il est moins bon que son cousin. » Cassa Olenna, attirant des regards embarrassés de chaque personne dans la salle.

« Vos petits-fils sont des chevaliers reconnus dans tout le Royaume. » Répliqua poliment Robb. « Même dans le Nord nous avons entendu parler du chevalier des fleurs lors de son tournoi à Storm'Ends et sa victoire en mêlée. »

« N'essayez pas de nous remonter le moral. » Cassa Olenna une nouvelle fois. « Tu vois Mace, les barbares du Nord sont mieux éduqués que certains chevaliers du Sud. Et si l'on en croit les rumeurs, la Princesse Daenerys préfèrerait passer du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec tes propres fils. »

« Mère ! » Répliqua Mace. « Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à nos tentes. » Il se leva et alla aider Olenna qui rejeta son aide, et Alérie les suivit en dehors de la tente.

« Il faudra excuser notre grand-mère, elle a tendance à dire tout haut ce qu'elle ne devrait pas dire. » S'excusa Loras.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons l'habitude. » Répondit Arya.

« Notre tante Lyanna fait la même chose, et certains seigneurs du Nord le font également. » Clarifia Robb. « Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce duel Jon, tu n'as rien dit. » Jon haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, et franchement, il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Est-ce qu'il a joué le drame ? » Demanda Sansa, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. Elle regarda Jon qui gémit, mais c'est Arya qui répondit.

« Ouais. Il a rangé son épée en plein milieu du combat pour mettre Gendry en colère, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a plutôt été hésitant, et c'est Jon qui a du relancer l'attaque ! »

« J'aurai perdu si je ne m'étais pas tant entrainé avec vous. » Réfuta Jon. « Et je suis sûr que tu aurais gagné Arya. Gendry ne t'aurait pas fait de mal. » Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

« Oh oui ! C'est plutôt mignon je trouve ! Demander la permission pour courtiser n'est pas banal. » Accepta Margeary. Arya croisa les bras.

« De toute façon, au vu de sa performance, il ne gagnera pas contre Jon dans la mêlée. »

« Je pourrai le laisser gagner pour que tu sois obligée d'être avec lui. » Taquina Jon, mais ses cousins reniflèrent de dédain.

« Comme si tu allais le faire. S'il y a bien deux choses qui ne doivent surtout pas être truquées avec toi, c'est les combats et l'épée. » Renifla Robb.

« Et le vin. » Ajouta Sansa. « Dieux, tu te souviens de la fois ou on avait essayé de mélanger du vin et de la bière et de le donner à Jon ? » Rigola-t-elle en regardant son frère ainé.

« Je jure que je n'ai encore jamais vu un homme s'endormir aussi vite ! » S'exclama bruyamment Robb, complètement hilare.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que j'en fasse l'expérience ! » Réalisa Arya.

« Non. » Répliqua Jon. « C'est juste ma mère qui a une intolérance à la bière, et je crois que je l'ai aussi. Tu es encore trop jeune pour mélanger les deux. »

« C'est moche. » Commenta Arya. Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'imaginer ne pas boire de bière, même si elle préfère le vin et de loin. Mais c'est la faute de Sansa aussi, c'est elle qui lui en ramène pratiquement tous les cinq jours.

« Eh bien, si je ne le voyais pas de mes propres yeux, je n'aurai pas cru que vous puissiez être si complices. » Commenta Garlan.

« En effet. Nous avons toujours cru que le Nord était rempli de barbares sans cœur. » Admit Willas. « Margeary et Loras ont essayés de nous dire le contraire, mais nous ne les avons pas cru. »

« Comme toujours. » Renifla Loras.

« Pourtant, comme je l'ai dit à Margeary il y a quelques temps maintenant, la famille est très importante dans le Nord, spécialement chez les Starks. » Fit simplement Robb en haussant les épaules.

« C'est bien ce que mon frère et ma sœur ont essayés de nous faire comprendre, et maintenant, je les crois. » Admit Willas. « Et ça nous rassure. »

« Ça vous rassure ? » Demanda Jon, se demandant ce que l'héritier du Reach pourrait bien vouloir dire par là.

« Oui. Nous sommes entre amis ici ? Nous pouvons parler avec honnêteté ? » Demanda Garlan, envoyant un regard à Robb qui fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

« Comme beaucoup de familles présentes à ce tournoi, nous avons amené une fille qui peut être éligible pour être la potentielle fiancée du Prince Aegon, et donc la prochaine Reine de Westeros. » Commença Garlan.

« Et nos parents, ainsi que notre grand-mère, mettent beaucoup d'espoir sur Margeary. Même nous, nous voulons qu'elle soit la fiancée du Prince. » Fit Loras.

« Et avec les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les différents camps, il n'y a que trois familles de proches avec la famille royale. Les Tyrells, les Martells et les Starks. » Ajouta Willas.

« Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes proches. » Coupa Sansa. « Il n'y a que Jon qui s'entend véritablement bien avec la Princesse Daenerys, mais c'est tout. » Elle disait la vérité. Ils sont courtois au mieux avec Aegon et Rhaenys. Eh bien, Rhaenys les avait évités depuis son sauvetage de Ramsay, mais aucun Stark ne pouvait lui en vouloir. En fait, seule la Princesse Daenerys était assez proche d'eux pour être considérée comme une amie, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre elle et Jon.

« Et pourtant, le Roi Rhaegar vous a envoyé une demande pour votre main Lady Sansa. Et vous avez refusé. » Fit Margeary, attirant les regards des quatre Starks. Les quatre plissèrent les yeux en regardant la Rose de Hautjardin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nos raisons ne vous regardent pas. » Répondit froidement Robb, et sa voix était si glaciale qu'elle envoya des frissons dans le dos des Tyrells. « Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Vous semblez oublier que nous sommes également proches de la famille royale, et que les Princesses Rhaenys et Daenerys sont amies avec Margeary. » Répondit facilement Willas.

« Oh non, nous sommes bien au courant de la proximité de Margeary et des Princesses. » Contra Jon, envoyant un regard particulier à Margeary, se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un refuserait cette opportunité d'être Reine de Westeros. C'est le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles ! » S'exclama Margeary, clairement frustrée. Les Princesses n'avaient pas pu lui donner de réponse, car elles ne le savaient pas non plus.

« Le jour où j'épouserai un Suderon sera le jour où tous les Nordiens seront indisponibles. » Répondit Sansa, en se levant. Le reste de sa famille l'imita. « Nous vous remercions pour le repas Lady Margeary, mais nous avons d'autres affaires qui ne doivent pas être retardées. » Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, et s'en alla, sans attendre la réponse des Tyrells. Arya et Jon l'imitèrent immédiatement. Seul Robb hésita avant de sortir. Il se retourna vers les Tyrells et prit une voix forte.

« Je vous rappellerai que le Nord est différent du Sud, et qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle nous n'épousons que très rarement les Suderons. Et vous feriez bien de vous souvenir que ma famille n'aime pas quand quelqu'un vient s'impliquer dans nos affaires. Ou dois-je vous rappeler l'état de la maison Bolton ou de la maison Karstark ? »

« C'est une menace ? » Demanda Willas, plissant les yeux et prenant un air sévère. Sa main tomba inconsciemment à son épée à sa hanche, même s'il n'est pas le meilleur épéiste. Robb secoua légèrement la tête.

« Un conseil. Vous ne voulez pas être ennemis avec un Stark. » Et sur ces paroles, Robb sortit de la tente. Les quatre enfants Tyrells se regardèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Loras prenne la parole.

« Eh bien, au moins, nous savons qu'ils ne sont réellement pas intéressés par le Prince héritier. Tu as encore tes chances Margeary. »

 **Et fait !**

 **Je sais, vous êtes déçus, il n'y a pas eu la confrontation Rhaegar/Lyanna :D J'ai le regret (ou pas) de vous annoncer qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde :P Voici un autre chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires :D**

 **Sur un autre point, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie en ce moment (boulot, famille, etc...), je serai peut-être plus lent pour écrire. Je vous tiendrai au courant, ne vous en faites pas.**

 **Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

« Tu viens avec nous Dany ? » Demanda Rhaenys, ayant fini de se préparer. Aujourd'hui, c'était la compétition de joute, et celle que sa tante attendait le plus. Cependant, Daenerys secoua la tête, au grand choc de sa nièce.

« Non. Jon m'a invité à regarder les joutes avec lui et sa famille. Bien que je crois qu'il n'y aura que sa sœur Sansa et sa tante Catelyn. »

« Oh. » Fit Rhaenys, avant de regarder sa tante d'un air méchant. « Je suis sûre que si Jon avait voulu participer aux joutes, tu lui aurais donné tes faveurs. » Daenerys rougit instantanément à ces mots et murmura quelque chose que Rhaenys n'entendit pas. « Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il aurait mes faveurs pour la mêlée. » Répéta Daenerys, un peu plus fort.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Rhaenys, incrédule. Daenerys hocha la tête. « Eh bien, j'espère pour toi qu'il gagnera. » Dit-elle sans mentir. « Il demandera bien une chevalerie s'il gagne ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Daenerys. Jon le lui avait déjà dit quand elle lui avait demandé. Il n'avait cependant pas réfléchi à un nom qu'il pourrait prendre. « Il est doué à l'épée tu sais. Je pense qu'il a de très grandes chances de gagner. »

« Tu l'as déjà vu se battre ? » Soudainement, Rhaenys n'avait pas envie de se diriger vers la compétition de joute, mais voulait poser mille questions à sa tante. Et Daenerys voulait parler avec sa nièce de ses pensées.

« Oui. Je l'ai vu quand il s'entrainait avec ses cousins, ou Lady Brienne et son écuyer. » Confirma la Princesse.

« Et par rapport à Lady Brienne, il est bon comment ? » Demanda Rhaenys. La réputation de la femme chevalier n'est pas inconnue. Elle avait quand même réussi à battre le Limier et Ser Loras Tyrell en duel, et ce, plusieurs fois, bien que récemment, leurs duels mènent à des matchs nuls.

« Ils sont du même niveau. » Admit Daenerys, choquant légèrement sa nièce. « Lui et Robb Stark sont aussi forts que Lady Brienne, même si je pense qu'ils peuvent la battre. Sansa Stark n'est pas loin de leur niveau, mais est moins forte que Lady Brienne, et Arya Stark est un peu moins douée que sa sœur. » Révéla-t-elle.

« Impressionnant. Et donc, si tu devais donner un gagnant entre Robb et Jon, ce serait lequel ? »

« Jon. Pour l'épée en tout cas. » Répondit Daenerys, sans hésitation. Robb est véritablement bon, mais Jon est sans conteste le meilleur des deux. Pour ce qui est de l'épée, puisqu'elle avait également vu les deux pratiquer avec des poignards, et Robb avait presque humilié son cousin.

« Et entre Jon et… Ser Jaime par exemple ? » Ricana Rhaenys. Ser Jaime est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Westeros après tout, juste derrière Ser Barristan et Ser Arthur. Il avait battu Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell il y a longtemps maintenant. Daenerys hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Jon a le même style de combat que Ser Arthur. » Bien qu'en réalité, aucun des deux n'avaient le même style de combat. Ils sont juste bons pour maitriser plusieurs styles et s'adapter à l'adversaire.

« Jon serait aussi bon que Ser Arthur ? » Rhaenys écarquilla les yeux, et cette fois, Daenerys rigola doucement en secouant la tête.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Il le dit lui-même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le style de combat de Ser Jaime ne fonctionne pas contre Ser Arthur, alors Jon aurait un avantage. Mais Ser Jaime est bien plus expérimenté, et s'est souvent entrainé avec Ser Arthur, donc il pourrait contrer Jon aisément. »

« J'espère que nous pourrons voir un duel entre Jon et Ser Jaime pendant la mêlée alors. » Rêva Rhaenys. « Et si Jon gagne, il te couronnera Reine d'Amour et de Beauté ? »

« Il n'y a pas de Reine d'Amour et de Beauté pendant la mêlée ! » Répondit Daenerys. Elle le sait, puisqu'elle avait demandé à Elia qui avait simplement répondu qu'il n'y aurait cette récompense qu'après les joutes. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Reines d'Amour et de Beauté.

« Je pourrai peut-être avoir été parlé avec Mère et Père pour qu'il y ait aussi quelque chose comme ça pendant la mêlée. C'est si romantique après tout ! C'est comme ça que le Prince Daeron V a rencontré sa femme Lady Tysha après tout ! » Récita Rhaenys, se souvenant des contes de sa famille.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Daenerys, ne croyant pas véritablement sa nièce. Rhaenys hocha la tête. « Alors je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il le ferait. Je l'espère. Mais il a d'autres amies du Nord qui sont venues ici, et il y a Sansa, avec qui il est extrêmement proche. »

« Je l'espère aussi, bien que j'aimerais que quelqu'un me couronne également. » Soupira Rhaenys. Jamais elle n'avait été couronnée Reine d'Amour et de Beauté. Les tournois ou elle était présente avaient pour but de célébrer une union, ou la naissance d'un héritier, et la Dame de la maison est souvent mise à l'honneur, même si il y a des Princesses et des Reines dans le public. Un coup retentit à la porte et Ser Barristan entra.

« Princesse ? Jon Snow est arrivé. »

« Bien. » Sourit Daenerys. « Dites-lui que j'arrive dans un instant. » Le chevalier hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Daenerys se brossa alors rapidement les cheveux, ignorant complétement l'autre Princesse dans la pièce, qui semblait amusée de voir sa tante agir de la sorte. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle sortit de la pièce, accompagnée par Rhaenys. Elles suivirent Ser Barristan qui les mena à Jon. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ce dernier sourit brillamment à Daenerys, qui lui sourit en retour. Machinalement, elle agrippa son bras, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain dédiés aux joutes.

« Vous êtes prête pour la compétition Princesse ? » Taquina Jon, sachant que c'était l'une des compétitions que Daenerys attendait le plus. Pas pour les joutes en elles-mêmes, mais pour voir Ser Barristan participer.

« Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui dois être prête. Ce sont les beaux et nobles chevaliers qui y participent. » Répondit Daenerys, utilisant le même ton de voix que le bâtard à ses côtés.

« Oh ? Vous avez un amoureux qui joute aujourd'hui, et vous souhaiter qu'il vous couronne Reine d'Amour et de Beauté ? » Continua le brun aux cheveux bouclés.

« Peut-être. Cela vous dérange ? » Sourit Daenerys.

« Si je vous disais que oui, seriez-vous satisfaite ? »

« Certainement ! »

« Alors ça me dérange Princesse. » Sourit Jon, et les deux rigolèrent de façon complice, avant d'arriver au terrain. Jon repéra Sansa et sa tante Catelyn grâce à leurs cheveux flamboyants, et il dirigea Daenerys vers sa famille.

« Princesse. » Saluèrent les deux filles Starks, l'une avec un sourire brillant, l'autre avec indifférence. Daenerys sourit et s'inclina pour montrer le respect qu'elle avait envers les deux femmes.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les joutes mes Dames. » Commença poliment Daenerys, voulant démarrer une conversation.

« Oh je suis une amatrice de joute. Je viens du Sud après tout. » Répondit seulement Catelyn.

« Et je ne les aime pas. Cependant, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui. Podrick et Arya se promènent ensemble, Lady Brienne s'entraine personnellement avec Robb, et Père est en réunion avec tante Lyanna et quelques bannerets. » Sansa haussa les épaules. « Et c'est une bonne façon de passer du temps avec Jon et vous également Princesse. »

« Appelez-moi Daenerys. Je pense que nous nous connaissons assez pour pouvoir passer au-delà des titres. » Fit Daenerys, et Sansa acquiesça avec un sourire. En effet, les deux se connaissent bien.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Sansa. Alors Daenerys, le reste de votre famille regarde-t-elle les joutes également ? »

« Certainement. Mes frères et ma belle-sœur adorent cette discipline. Aegon et Rhaenys un peu moins, mais ils sont excités de la compétition néanmoins. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que le Prince héritier et la Princesse préfèrent ? » Demanda curieusement Catelyn, reportant son regard vers la jolie blonde à ses côtés.

« Rhaenys est celle qui a insisté pour les courses de chevaux, donc je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus pour elle. Aegon en revanche, attend la mêlée avec impatience. Il dit que ce sera un bon moyen de tester ses compétences. » Répondit Daenerys, alors que deux chevaliers en armure grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux et se placèrent sur le terrain.

« Eh bien, il y a du monde en compétition dans la mêlée. » Commenta Sansa. « J'espère que tu gagneras Jon. »

« Moi aussi. » Admit le brun. « Mais ne rêvons pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de bons combattant à Westeros, et tout peut arriver dans une mêlée. » S'expliqua-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il se débrouillerait bien. Il avait déjà de l'expérience de se battre contre plusieurs adversaires en même temps après tout.

« Si je peux me permettre Princesse, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre famille aujourd'hui ? Non pas que je me plaigne, mais je suis simplement curieuse. » Questionna Catelyn. Daenerys lui sourit brillamment.

« Eh bien, j'ai passé toute ma vie à leurs côtés. Il faut bien que je me fasse à l'idée d'être séparée d'eux un jour. De plus, j'aime passer du temps avec vos enfants. C'est différent de la cour, et bien plus agréable. » Répondit-elle franchement.

« Alors vous devriez venir visiter Winterfell un jour ma Dame. Le Nord est très différent du Sud, mais une fois que l'on est habitué, on s'y sent véritablement bien. » Parla Catelyn, sachant par expérience que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

« J'espère pouvoir le faire un jour ma Dame. Mon frère ne veut pas que moi ou ses enfants ne quittent Port-Réal, excepté pour être présent lors des tournois. Je n'ai qu'à espérer que mon futur Mari me laissera des libertés. » A ces paroles, Daenerys frissonna inconsciemment, se rapprochant de Jon qui ne remarqua pas. Cependant, Catelyn et Sansa le remarquèrent et se sourirent discrètement.

« Je suis sûre que le Roi vous trouvera un bon mari. » Rassura Sansa.

« Mais si un jour, tu veux fuir, nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir dans le Nord. » Ajouta Jon, à moitié sérieux, à moitié plaisantant. Daenerys sourit et lui agrippa le bras.

« Mon héros ! » Plaisante-t-elle, alors que Jon rougit et que les deux autres femmes rigolèrent ouvertement. Jusqu'à ce que Catelyn haleta.

« Mère ? » S'inquiéta Sansa, alors que tout le monde aux alentours regardait la Dame de Winterfell.

« Ce n'est rien Sansa. Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose, c'est tout. » Catelyn regarda Daenerys étrangement, mais reporta son regard vers les joutes, sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. Jon et Sansa froncèrent les sourcils, mais ne dirent rien. Ils discutèrent alors avec Daenerys de sa famille, oubliant complétement les joutes.

* * *

Gendry marchait tranquillement dans l'espoir de trouver la femme de ses rêves. Il ne l'avait pas vue avec sa famille pendant la compétition de joute. Pas qu'il s'attendait à la voir d'ailleurs, mais il avait espéré. Il avait pourtant vu sa sœur et son cousin, mais aucun signe d'elle, et la récente humiliation qu'il avait subie aux mains de son cousin l'avait empêché d'aller les voir pour leur demander où elle pouvait être.

Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir été demandé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures et d'avoir traversé la totalité des camps implantés autour d'Harrenhal. Sans succès. Mais il était déterminé, et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouverait.

Donc il continua, marchant sur les bords du lac. Il songea un instant qu'elle était sur l'île aux visages, mais se ravisa. Elle ne suivait pas les Anciens Dieux, et il avait vu le reste de sa famille pendant sa marche. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à racheter une barque. Ecartant cette hypothèse, il se dirigea donc vers le camp que son oncle Renly avait installé près du camp Tyrell. Au moins, s'il ne la trouvait pas, il pourrait s'entrainer avec son oncle.

« AHAHAHAHA ! Il a réellement dit ça ?! » Il entendit une voix familière près des bois, et curieux, il s'y dirigea. Il haleta en voyant la beauté en face de lui. Arya Stark, en chair et en os, assise sur un rocher élégamment, aux côtés de Podrick Payne qui riait doucement.

« Je le jure ma Dame ! » Et les deux éclatèrent de rire. Gendry sentit la joie monter dans son estomac en entendant le rire de la femme de ses rêves, mais la jalousie puisqu'il n'était absolument pas celui qui l'avait fait rire.

« Il faudra que tu me le présente un jour ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait bien avec ma tante Lyanna ! » Rigola Arya, se tenant le ventre dans le rire.

« Absolument ! Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a appris à utiliser un poignard en premier lieu ? » Demanda Podrick, reprenant son sérieux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il me dit que ça lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Notamment une fois aux Eyries, ou il a défendu un soldat dans un procès par combat. Son adversaire l'avait sous-estimé, et il l'a détruit. »

« Maintenant, je veux vraiment rencontrer ce chevalier ! Il est plus fort que Lady Brienne ? » Arya avait l'air intéressée par la réponse de l'écuyer, et Podrick réfléchit un petit moment.

« Ils ont des styles très différents, donc c'est dur de savoir. Mais je pense que Lady Brienne sait se battre contre ce genre de techniques, et elle aurait ses chances pour gagner. » Admit l'écuyer.

« Lady Brienne est vraiment très forte. » Avoua Arya. « J'aimerai être comme elle plus tard. »

« Moi aussi. » Fit Podrick. « J'aimerai avoir ses compétences. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire quand tu deviendras chevalier ? » Demanda curieusement la jeune fille Stark.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours voulu voyager un peu partout, et mettre mon épée au service des plus démunis, mais après avoir parcouru quatre royaumes en tant qu'écuyer, j'aimerai bien offrir mes services à un Seigneur. Pas nécessairement comme maitre d'arme ou commandant de ses armées. Juste de donner mon épée et de servir une cause. Défendre un peuple. » Répondit-il.

« Pas de femmes ni d'enfants ? »

« Eh bien, si je trouve une femme, ce ne serait que du bonus. Je veux dire, chaque homme est plus fort s'il a une raison de combattre, et revenir à la maison ou il a une femme qui l'attend est une excellente raison. »

« Et quel genre de femme veux-tu ? Une belle Dame peut-être ? » Taquina Arya, alors que Podrick rougit légèrement.

« Peu importe. Qu'elle soit grande ou petite, laide ou jolie, bonne cuisinière ou non. Tant que je l'aime et tant qu'elle m'aime, alors je serai heureux. » Répondit franchement Podrick, ses joues encore rouges. Arya sourit en entendant ces paroles.

« Et une femme comme moi ? » Demande-t-elle. En entendant ça, Gendry haleta discrètement et se dirigea rapidement vers les deux personnes en face de lui, coupant ainsi la conversation.

« Lady Arya, Podrick Payne. » Salua-t-il, tout en conservant son sang-froid.

« Gendry. » Arya hocha la tête poliment, et Podrick leva seulement la main dans une vague salutation.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Gendry, même s'il savait qu'il les dérangeait.

« Non, tout va bien. » Répondit Podrick, probablement heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre à la question d'Arya.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec vous Lady Arya. » Espéra Gendry. Cependant, Arya secoua la tête.

« Désolée, mais pas maintenant. Je souhaite passer la journée avec Podrick, et ce soir, il y a un banquet prévu avec ma famille donc je n'aurai pas de temps à vous épargner aujourd'hui. » Explique-t-elle. Podrick la regarda étrangement, mais ne dit rien. Le visage de Gendry tomba dans la défaite.

« Est-ce par ce que je me suis fait battre par votre cousin l'autre jour ? » Demande-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement la jeune fille. « Je vous l'ai dit, je suis occupée aujourd'hui. De plus, il n'y a que peu de gens qui savent battre mon cousin. » Avoue-t-elle, extrêmement fière de Jon, mais également frustrée de ne pas être meilleure que lui.

« Oh. Je vois. Je ferais mieux de retourner m'entrainer alors. » Il recula légèrement et tourna les talons.

« Bon courage. » Entendit-il juste avant de partir voir son oncle Renly.

* * *

Robb marchait tranquillement entre les tentes du camp du Nord. Il avait erré dans le campement après son entrainement avec Lady Brienne. Il avait perdu honteusement, mais il savait pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'est quelque chose de stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'oublier. Et Lady Brienne ne s'était pas gênée pour l'humilier sur le terrain, avant de le renvoyer à cause de son état.

La conversation de la veille, avec les Tyrells, lui restait dans la tête. Il ne regrette absolument pas ses mots, et il était complétement honnête dans ce qu'il avait dit. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de Margeary au moment où il les avait presque menacés. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ressenti une étrange pression dans son ventre à ce moment, et il était resté silencieux sur le chemin du retour, alors que ses sœurs et son cousin étaient en colère.

Il n'est pas étranger à cette sensation, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais ressenti auparavant. Non, c'est plutôt grâce à Jon qu'il la connait. Le bâtard de Winterfell lui avait raconté ce qu'il ressentait quand il était autour de Daenerys, et comment tout était si différent à ses côtés. Mais Robb savait que Jon ne tenterait rien, son statut de bâtard le gênant beaucoup trop.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce qu'il ressent avec ce que Jon ressentait. Qui aurait cru que deux femmes du Sud puissent autant leur occuper l'esprit ? Eux qui se vantent d'être de vrais Nordiens, et qui détestent les Suderons et leurs manières… Finalement, peut-être que sa mère avait réussi à lui inculper quelques idées sur le Sud…

Mais il se sent heureux de savoir que, contrairement à son cousin, il était libre de poursuivre ce que son corps lui dictait. Il n'avait qu'un seul obstacle. Aegon Targaryen. Robb ne serait pas trop dérangé si ce n'est que c'est le prince héritier en personne. Comment peut-il rivaliser, lui, le simple héritier du Nord ?

Secouant la tête, il essaya de se dégager l'esprit. Il avait appris la victoire de Ser Barristan pendant les joutes par Sansa. Apparemment, il serait passé au travers de toute la compétition sans jamais avoir trouvé quelqu'un de son niveau pour lui donner un réel défi. Sansa avait été plutôt ennuyée, et si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, Jon et Daenerys également. Bien que la Princesse avait l'air d'apprécier passer du temps avec Jon.

La réaction de sa mère l'avait surpris également, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Après tout, leurs parents étaient étranges depuis leur arrivée ici. Tout d'abord, tante Lyanna avait essayé de garder Jon pour elle, avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile. Leurs parents avaient catégoriquement refusé de fiancer Sansa au Prince héritier, ce à quoi il était reconnaissant. Sa sœur appartient au Nord. Et dernièrement, la réaction de sa mère pendant les joutes…

« Lord Robb ! » Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées et il regarda autour de lui, seulement pour apercevoir Lady Margeary avancer vers lui rapidement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle posa la main sur son cœur, comme si elle venait de faire un gros effort.

« Lady Margeary. » Salue-t-il, ne sachant pas comment se tenir en face d'elle après leur dernière rencontre.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, je… »

« Vous ne m'interrompez pas ma Dame. J'étais juste en train de marcher pour me vider la tête. » _Et pour ne pas penser à vous_ , ajoute-t-il dans sa tête.

« Puis-je vous rejoindre dans votre promenade dans ce cas ? » Elle avait un regard d'espoir, et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Elle lui sourit doucement, et pendant un instant, toutes ses pensées et ses mots s'évaporèrent, complétement stupéfait. Heureusement pour lui, son bras se tendit machinalement, alors que Margeary l'attrapait.

« Votre cousin avait l'air de s'amuser ce matin. » Commence Margeary, ne sachant pas trop comment démarrer une conversation. Elle aussi est gênée apparemment.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ma sœur m'a dit. Il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier les joutes. » Répliqua Robb, bien qu'il comprenait son cousin dans ce sens. Il n'y a aucun Nordien qui aime les joutes, excepté les Manderlys, et encore.

« Oh, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il a regardé une seule fois les joutes. Il a passé tout son temps à parler avec votre sœur et la Princesse Daenerys. » Expliqua Margeary, et Robb comprit alors pourquoi Jon semblait bien s'amuser.

« Ah. Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas étonné. » Admit-il, et ils rigolèrent légèrement, avant que le silence ne retombe entre eux. Il semblerait que la gêne entre les deux était trop forte, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Robb soupire de frustration.

« Ecoutez Lady Margeary. Je vais être franc avec vous. Je vous aime bien. En fait, vous êtes probablement l'une des seules personnes que j'ai rencontrées à ce tournoi avec laquelle j'aime bien passer du temps. » Il vit la rougeur sur le visage de la femme à ses côtés. « Et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Mais comprenez-bien que ma famille est ce qui est le plus important, et que nos affaires sont les nôtres. Je ne souhaite pas d'hostilités entre nos maisons. »

« Moi non plus. » Coupa Margeary. « En fait, je suis venue vous voir pour m'excuser. Je savais ce que mes frères voulaient, mais je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez si… Spontanément. »

« Mes parents disent que le sang de loup est fort dans nos veines. » Fit simplement Robb.

« Toujours… Je n'aurai pas du amener le sujet des fiançailles de votre sœur. Au nom de la famille Tyrell, je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal ma Dame. » Fit Robb, et il le pensait sincèrement. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes entre les Starks et les Tyrells. « Et ma sœur n'est certainement pas fiancée au Prince. Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, elle n'acceptera pas un Suderon. »

« J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Bien qu'une telle opportunité ferait réfléchir un grand nombre de Dame je pense. »

« Pas Sansa. Elle est une vraie Nordienne, et c'est une Stark de Winterfell. Sa place est dans le Nord. Elle n'épousera qu'un homme du Nord. En fait, elle devrait être mariée aujourd'hui, si nos parents n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire. » Avoua Robb.

« Réellement ? » S'étonna Margeary. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Sansa se marier. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle. Normalement, il y a un contrat de fiançailles mis en place pour qu'elle prenne le temps de connaitre son futur mari, et ensuite, un mariage.

« Oui. »

« Je dois admettre que je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas que votre sœur puisse vouloir se marier comme ça. » Fit Margeary, regardant l'héritier du Nord.

« Eh bien, c'était une situation gagnante pour elle. Elle s'entend bien avec lui, et un mariage entre eux aurait pu être bénéfique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. »

« Qui voulait-elle marier ? » Demanda curieusement Margeary, essayant de se rappeler quelles sont les Maisons du Nord, avec peu de succès. Robb hésita un instant, mais ne vit aucun problème à révéler ce détail.

« Jon. » Répondit-il, avant de rire en apercevant le visage choqué de la Rose de Hautjardin. « Ce n'est pas si choquant. Les mariages entre cousins arrivent fréquemment. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Eh bien, c'est logique je pense. Jon ne peut rien hériter, et Sansa devra finalement partir de Winterfell quand elle épousera son futur mari. Lorsque je serai Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord, je nommerai Jon comme mon intendant et mon maitre d'arme. Il resterait donc à Winterfell, et sa femme aussi. Ce qui permettrait à Sansa de rester à Winterfell. Si jamais ils auraient eu des enfants, ils prendraient le nom de Stark grâce à Sansa. Et leurs enfants auraient épousés les miens pour continuer la lignée Stark. » Même en disant ça, Robb trouvait que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimerait voir arriver, mais leurs parents avaient estimés que c'était trop tôt pour parler de mariage à cette époque, et donc l'idée avait été rejetée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Ça a du sens. » Admit Margeary. « Mais est-ce qu'ils auraient été heureux ? » Robb haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Jon et Sansa sont très proches. »

« Mais votre cousin n'est pas aussi proche de votre sœur qu'il l'est avec la Princesse Daenerys. » Remarqua Margeary.

« Certes. Et autant que ça me peine de le dire, pensez-vous vraiment que le Roi accepterait de donner la main de sa sœur à un bâtard du Nord ? » Il se sentait mal de dire ça. Au plus profond de lui, il aimerait que Jon soit aussi bien considéré que lui, mais il sait que ce ne sera pas le cas.

« Non… » Admit Margeary, et même elle avait l'air un peu peinée.

« MAIS JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT NED ! » Retentit une voix que Robb ne connaissait que trop bien.

« C'est ma tante Lyanna. » S'étonne-t-il. Il se rapprocha de la voix, et vit ses deux parents et sa tante à proximité de la forêt, un peu à l'écart. Il vit son père faire signe à sa tante de se calmer et de parler moins fort. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait mais sa mère parla avant.

« Il va falloir que tu le lui dises un jour. Tu ne pouvais pas le lui cacher toute sa vie ! » A ces mots, Robb se figea. Il attrapa la main de Margeary et l'attira avec lui derrière un rocher. Si elle était choquée, elle resta silencieuse.

« Ils parlent du père de Jon je crois. » Lui murmure-t-il en guise d'explication. Peut-être que le mystère sur la véritable parenté de Jon sera révélé aujourd'hui ? Margeary hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, et Robb la remercia silencieusement.

« Je le déteste Cat ! Plus que tout au monde ! La seule bonne chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite, c'est me donner mon fils ! MON fils ! Il n'était pas là quand Jon est né ! Il n'était pas là quand il a eu sa première dent ! Il n'était pas là pour lui apprendre à se battre ! En ce qui me concerne, Jon n'a pas de père ! » Ragea Lyanna, et il semblait qu'elle devait se retenir d'hurler.

« Répètes-moi encore une fois ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Demanda doucement Ned.

« Il souhaite me rencontrer demain, dans ses appartements privés. Il veut que j'amène Jon avec moi. Il dit que son fils doit savoir qui est son père, et qu'un père doit savoir qui est son fils. C'est hors de question que Jon vienne avec moi ! » Répondit Lyanna.

« Tu pourrais l'offenser. » Remarqua Ned.

« Je m'en fiche ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Jon est MON fils ! Il est un loup, et il le restera ! »

« Tu sais que nous pensons la même chose Lyanna. » Fit doucement Catelyn. « Pour nous tous, Jon est autant un Stark de Winterfell que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

« Je sais Cat. Je sais. Par les Anciens Dieux, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Soupira Lyanna, sonnant complétement vaincue.

« Tu iras à cette réunion. Et tu lui diras ce que tu penses. » Déclara Ned.

« Et si il veut rencontrer Jon ? Vous savez comme moi qu'il veut connaitre son père plus que tout. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas lui… Pas mon bébé… »

« Jon n'est plus un bébé Lyanna. C'est un homme cultivé. Par les Dieux, lui et Robb ont déjà tués des sauvageons. Ils sont déjà plus matures à ce sujet que nous ne l'étions à leur âge. » Répondit Ned.

« Et tu sais très bien que Jon ne te quittera jamais. Oui, il veut connaitre son père, et on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il resterait avec un homme comme lui ? Avec quelqu'un qui brise les vœux qu'il a donné à sa femme ? Avec quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné ? Jon ne ferait jamais ça. La famille vient en premier. » Ajouta Catelyn.

« Ma femme a raison. » Fit fièrement Ned. « Jon est peut-être ton fils, mais il est notre neveu. Il fait partie de notre meute. Et il a même eu les leçons de Catelyn sur les Tullys. Et tu connais la devise des Tullys ma sœur. Famille, devoir, honneur. Nous sommes sa famille. Il est peut-être son père, mais il ne fera jamais partie de la famille de Jon. »

« Mais… Il a tous les droits. Nous sommes peut-être une famille, mais c'est encore le chef de famille qui décide du sort de ses enfants. Et s'il oblige Jon à rester avec lui ? » Demanda Lyanna, sceptique, bien que quelque peu rassurée.

« Alors je n'hésiterai pas à lâcher l'armée du Nord contre lui. » Répondit Ned, choquant Robb et Margeary. « S'il veut vraiment récupérer Jon, dis-lui que la guerre retentira. Et je te le promets ma sœur, si on en arrive là, le Nord gagnera. »

Lyanna allait répliquer, mais les trois adultes furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un garde qui demanda leur présence au campement pour régler les détails du banquet qu'ils organisent au soir, avec la famille Arryn. Ils s'en allèrent tranquillement, et Robb sortit de sa cachette avec Margeary.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas Margeary. Mais quoi que ce soit, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…. »

 **Et non ! Pas encore de confrontation Rhaegar/Lyanna ! Mais je vous promets, elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre :D**

 **Pour ceux qui sont sceptiques par rapport aux compétences de Jon/Robb etc à l'épée, je tiens à rappeler que Jaime Lannister est entré dans la Garde Royale à 15 ans. Cette garde est censée rassembler les meilleurs chevaliers du Royaume. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi Jon ou Robb, ou même Sansa, ne seraient pas assez habiles avec une lame pour leur offrir un bon combat.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires :D**


End file.
